Valduggery Songfic friendshipromance
by Sabrina Sparrow
Summary: Well this is my second story on fanfiction. My first story was: Valduggery Drabbles friendship/romance. This story is going to be a songfic where the stores are written around the songs. I really hope you like it! :3
1. Valduggery: To make you feel my love

**Hi guys! I'm Sabrina Sparrow, and this is my second story on . My first story was: Valduggery Drabbles friendship/romance - check it out if you like!**

**This story is going to be a songfic, as I was inspired by Holly Swift's amazing songfics.**

**Now, of course, I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant, or any of the books characters - they belong to the amazing Derek Landy**

**Also I don't own the song: To make you feel my love, by Adele**

**Yupp! This story involves Valduggery - just a warning for those of you who don't like Valduggery, I know that not all of us do! But hey-ho :) I will probably include a bit of Ghanith too!  
**

**I really hope you like it! :)

* * *

**

Skulduggery found her standing at the edge of the pier. She didn't seem to mind the rain that was coming down in sheets, crashing over her head and rolling down her cheeks. Or were those tears? Either way, she was looking out over the sea, a particularly morose expression on her face. She had been a wreck lately and she wouldn't tell him why. Well Even if she wouldn't tell him, he could still comfort her couldn't he?

* * *

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love

* * *

_

"Valkyrie." Skulduggery called softly.

No reply.

"Valkyrie? Are you alright? You've seemed so preoccupied lately. I just needed to make sure that you're okay. _Are_ you okay?"

"No, Skulduggery. No, I am _not_ okay." She choked out, still not turning to look at him.

He sighed. "Then what's wrong? Talk to me, Val, please."

She suddenly broke down into sobs. "I think I'm in love." She breathed miserably.

"Oh, Valkyrie." He murmured and pulled her into a tight hug.

She willingly melted into his arms.

* * *

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love

* * *

_

"Shh." He soothed her, stroking her hair. "It's going to be alright. Everything's going to be okay."

"No it's not." She cried into his chest. "I've messed everything up."

"No you haven't."

"It's all my fault."

"You can't blame yourself for falling in love."

"Yes but I didn't tell you who I was in love with."

He put a gloved finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that she had to look at him. "Tell me now, then."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "You."

* * *

_I know you haven't made you mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong

* * *

_

He said nothing at first, he just looked at her with his big empty eye sockets.

"Oh God." She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh God. I'm so sorry." She pulled away and tried to push past him. "I have to go now." She mumbled.

Skulduggery grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Please just let me go." She sighed. "I feel stupid enough as it is. Please don't make me stand here and endure a lecture–"

"Valkyrie." He breathed her name softly. "Oh, Valkyrie."

He cupped both sides of her face with his hands, his thumbs brushing lightly over her cheeks. Valkyrie suddenly couldn't find her voice.

* * *

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love

* * *

_

Valkyrie reached up to him and undid a few of his shirt buttons. She slipped her fingers under his collar and tapped the tattoos etched into his collarbones. A façade with blonde wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes appeared over his skull. Valkyrie's arms slid around his neck. One of Skulduggery's hands found the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, while the other continued to caress her cheek. He inclined his face towards her and tenderly kissed her neck. He began to trail kisses up to her jaw line and to the corners of her lips.

She pressed herself harder against him, eyes closed she whispered. "Just kiss me."

* * *

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You aint seen nothing like me yet

* * *

_

Who was he to deny her? He eagerly crushed his lips to hers, one arm wrapping tightly around her waist, the other clutching the back of her head. Valkyrie gripped onto his jacket lapels and pulled them even more impossibly closer together. She let her lips part, as did Skulduggery, and their lips mingled and danced together, allowing the kiss to build and grow. He lifted her slightly so that her feet were a few inches off the ground.

* * *

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love

* * *

_

Skulduggery lowered her down and pulled away from the kiss. He saw that she wasn't crying anymore and smiled. She grinned back.

"I'm in love with you too Valkyrie." He whispered. "Just thought I'd let you know that." And then he pulled her back into the kiss, mesmerised about how good it felt to kiss her after he'd been waiting for so long.

* * *

_To make you feel my love_

_

* * *

_

**So, what did you think? Was it okay for my first ever songfic? Let me know m'dears!**

**Also, I'm taking song suggestions, just give me a song and who it's sung by and I will be happy to turn it into a story :)**

**Thank you muchly! :)**

**xoxo  
**


	2. Valduggery: You belong with me

**Hey guys, thanks for the warm reviews :)**

**This idea was brought to me by Deanne - so a round of applause is apt :)**

**I do not own this song in this songfic - it is Taylor Swift's :)**

**This is called: Valduggery: You belong with me**

**I hope you like it :)**

Valkyrie sat in the arm chair glumly, watching Skulduggery talking on his mobile. China had called him over half an hour ago and they were still talking. It wasn't business related either. It was a friendly chat. A casual chat. The kind of chat that is filled with laughter and rubbish jokes. The kind of chat that two people indulge in when they are smitten with each other. Well, they were weren't they? Valkyrie suspected there was something between them, even though they didn't say. It was unfair of China to muscle in on Skulduggery. She knew how Valkyrie felt about him.

"Yeah, yeah." Skulduggery laughed. "Whatever you say, honey."

Honey? Valkyrie sighed. This was not looking good. "Skulduggery!" Valkyrie snapped. "Did you just call me over here to watch you talk on the phone to China?"

Skulduggery glanced over at her and sighed. "Look, China, I have to go now. Valkyrie is here and we're supposed to be having a movie, video-game, dance night. I'll call back later okay?"

Valkyrie could hear shouting from the other end of the phone.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

"China..." Skulduggery said nervously. "Um, please don't shout."

More muffled shouting from the other end. Valkyrie groaned and let her head loll back against the chair. "Come on! I'm dying over here!"

Skulduggery put his finger to his teeth, indicating for Valkyrie to be quiet. "China, she's my friend and I like spending time with her... Well, yes of course I like spending time with you too... Yes, I know that everyone likes spending time with you."

"Everyone but me." Valkyrie muttered.

Skulduggery continued. "Then again, everyone _has_ to like you. That enchantment of yours makes everyone fall in love with you. Valkyrie gets people to like her the old fashioned way. Being naturally beautiful and a nice person to be around – Er... China?"

"What's up?" Valkyrie asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the fact he had just called her beautiful.

"She hung up on me." He grumbled, putting his phone away.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

A sudden smile sprang to Valkyrie's lips. "We'll never mind her." She jumped to her feet and bounded over to the stereo. "And you know why? Because this is our night! Our movie, video-game, dance night!"

Valkyrie put on a rock CD and turned round to face Skulduggery. This had always been both their favourite song, and Skulduggery had never been able to sit still during it... until now. She danced her way over to him, playing air guitar. She sat on his lap and started miming to the words. Skulduggery still didn't budge.

"Oh come on!" Valkyrie laughed. "Cheer up!"

"I don't feel like it."

"But this is our song!"

"I don't care."

Valkyrie jumped off his lap in frustration. "What? Has she turned you against our song too? How long before she won't even want you seeing me anymore?"

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Excuse me?" Skulduggery tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it!" Valkyrie snapped. "You're dating it's so obvious!"

"Dating?"

"Don't even try to deny it! I know it's true, although I don't know what you actually see in her! I mean, I know she is gorgeous, and she flaunts her stuff in her miniskirts while I'm wearing my work clothes day in and day out, and I know that she is a major influence in the magical community, and I'm just the nineteen year old newbie, but cut me a little slack!"

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"Um, Valkyrie..." Skulduggery tried to interrupt her.

"I mean. She doesn't even _love_ you. Not really, anyway. She's using you, Skulduggery! Can't you see it? She is using you to push her own place in the magical community higher! It's politics, not love! She doesn't really understand you, Skul, not like I do. I can believe you chose her over me... especially when I've been standing here with open arms for so long!"

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

"Um, Valkyrie, please let me speak–"

"What? Don't you think, we'd work out? Don't you think we'd make a good couple? Because I think we could be! With us it would be so easy! Almost like _breathing_!" She was talking so fast, she couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of her mouth.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, What you doing with a girl like that?_

"If you would just let me say something–"

"What is it that you see in her anyway? I mean, I know she is beautiful, but beauty is only skin deep. True beauty is on the inside. Or don't you think of me like that? You called me beautiful, and a nice person – unless that was that just a lie? I've been waiting so long for you to tell me you think I'm beautiful. If only you could have felt the butterflies in my stomach when you said that, then maybe you would know how I feel."

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

It was killing Skulduggery to see her get so upset over something so tiny and insignificant. Plus, she was wrong. Skulduggery didn't love China, and they certainly weren't _dating_! They were working together on a case that Skulduggery didn't want to get Valkyrie involved in it due to how dangerous it was. Poor Valkyrie. If only she could read his mind, she would know how he truly felt for her too.

And that was when she started to cry.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

"You don't get it do you?" She sobbed. "I'm the one who loves you, Skul. Not her, me."

_Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands but the tears just kept on coming, faster and faster. How Skulduggery wished he could take her in his arms and brush them away for her.

"I know you probably think I'm being a complete idiot, but if I don't tell you this now, I'd never end up saying it – and then I'd die alone, when I should be with you!"

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

"Val, please don't cry"

"I'm sorry." She covered her face with her hands. "I can't help it. But if memory serves, I was there for you when you cried. It may have only been once, but you still cried at the anniversary of your family's death, and I think a little sympathy right now wouldn't go amiss–"

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Skulduggery silenced her by rushing to her side and embracing her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. One arm around her waist, and the hand stroking her hair, he whispered to her soothingly.

"Valkyrie Cain, will you please _shut up_? I am not dating China, nor do I love her. I really do think you are the most beautiful, intelligent, annoying yet utterly lovely person I've ever met. Yes I understand your feelings, and of course I feel something for you back. Don't ever compare yourself to China, Val, because you outshine her in every way possible."

Valkyrie cried into his chest. "You don't belong with her. You belong with me."

Skulduggery put a finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards so she had to look at him. "Yes, I do belong with you. As you belong with me, too."

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"So what are you trying to say?" She sniffled.

He sighed. "I'm trying to tell you that I love you, Valkyrie Cain. How could you not know that already?"

"I don't know." She smiled through the tears. "But... I love you too."

"Well, obviously."

He activated the façade, curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes materialising over his skull. He inclined his face down to hers and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. How could she not know that his heart had already belonged to her the whole time?

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

**It got a bit cheesy - but it couldn't be helped LOL :P**

**I will update soon :)**

**If you got the time - let me know what you thought :)**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo  
**


	3. Valduggery: If I die young

**This little story was suggested to me by Sneaky Lunatic Spy, who suggested that I write a story around this song. This is a special birthday treat just for you! I hope you like it!  
**

**Note that I do not own this song!**

**This story got a little sad towards the end, so I might write a part two to go with it to cheer us all up a little bit LOL!**

**In this piece Valkyrie is about nineteen years old. The setting is in a deserted area of some sorts, miles away from civilisation.**

**Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, to Sneaky Lunatic Spy - and thanks again for the beautiful song suggestion :D**

**This story is called, Valduggery: If I die young, and I hope you like it :)  
**

There was the sound of a gunshot followed by a scream.

_Her_ scream.

_Valkyrie's_ scream.

Skulduggery pin wheeled around to see Valkyrie stumbling backwards, clutching her stomach, blood trickling through her fingers. Her face was contorted with pain, her mouth hanging open. Billy-Ray Sanguine had shot her.

Skulduggery turned back to face Sanguine, who was leering at him.

"Well, what do you know?" Sanguine laughed, wickedly. "A gun really _is_ more effective than a razor blade!"

Skulduggery stood staring at him, fists shaking with rage.

Sanguine continued. "Ooh! Awkward! I guess I should go and come back to see you another time." He pointed at Valkyrie. "I'd get that looked at if I were you." And then he sunk into the ground.

Skulduggery was rooted to the spot. He stared at where Sanguine had been standing, grinding his teeth. He had almost forgotten about Valkyrie until her heard her cry out his name.

"Skulduggery!" She choked out.

Skulduggery turned and saw her drop to her knees. He was at her side in an instant, laying her back, rolling up her t-shirt, looking at her wound. It didn't look good.

"I'm going to die." She said bluntly, staring up at him with tearful eyes. "Oh God, I'm going to die, aren't I?"

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh _

"What?" Skulduggery couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No you're not. You're going to be fine." He knew it was a lie as he was saying it.

"I've been shot, Skulduggery"

"You're not going to die." He said with more determination.

"But I am." Her eyes were tearing up properly, now. "In a few minutes, I'll be dead."

Skulduggery gripped her a little closer to him, so he was cradling her in his arms. "No you won't. You're not leaving me." His voice shook a little bit.

She reached up and brushed her hand over his cheekbone. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

He closed his hand around hers that was resting on the side of his skull and held onto it tightly. "You're not going anywhere; you're staying here with me, okay? Do you understand that? We'll get you some help. I can call Ghastly to come and get us–"

"I don't want to be moved." She said weakly. "Please don't make me move, Skul. It hurts so much."

"Then I'll carry you!" His voiced strangled.

She shook her head. "No. I'll die right here. In your arms. Don't move me until I'm dead."

"Don't talk like that!"

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time_

Valkyrie's breaths were getting shallower, her eyelids struggling to stay open. Blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. Skulduggery could feel the build up of emotions deep inside of him. Hurt, anger, sorrow, pain, helplessness... love.

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song _

"Skulduggery..." Valkyrie's voice sounded distant. "Promise me something..."

"Anything." He breathed.

"At my funeral..."

"NO!" Skulduggery shouted, holding her closer against him, rocking her as if she were a young child. He could feel his chest heaving, his shoulders shaking in rhythmic patterns. He could hear his own short gasps whistling through his teeth. The great skeleton detective realised he was crying. Crying without tears. "No, I don't want to hear this!"

"But you need to know what I want to happen. I've been planning this for years, Skul. Please."

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time_

Skulduggery tried to control his breathing a little better. "Okay." He choked out. "Okay, what do you need to tell me?"

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

"Don't tell my parents. " She whispered. "Let them live with the reflection. Check in on her every now and then to make sure she's okay."

Skulduggery nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Say good bye to everyone for me. Tell Ghastly, Tanith, Fletcher, Caelan, China, Erskine, just everyone, that I said goodbye.

"Okay." Skulduggery stifled a cry.

"Make sure I look really pretty before you lay me down to rest." She tried to smile.

"Oh, Valkyrie!" Skulduggery cried. "You're already beautiful, don't you know that?"

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time_

"One more thing." Valkyrie panted, all life draining away from her.

"What is it?" Skulduggery asked, looking deeply into her dark eyes.

"I have to tell you something. It's important."

"What is it?"

"I love you." She whispered.

Another cry ripped from Skulduggery's chest. "I love you too." He whispered back.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done_

"I've been in love with you for so long, Skul. I just had to tell you before it was too late"

"Please don't leave me." Skulduggery begged.

"I'm sorry." She began to cry. "I don't know how to stay."

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

"Fight it, Val." He pleaded with her. "Please fight it. Don't go. I don't want you to go."

"Please don't let me go away." Her eyes grew wide with fear. "Don't let me go, Skulduggery. Don't let me be taken away from you. I want to stay!"

"I don't know what to do." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what to do."

She swallowed. "Come here. Get closer, I have to do something."

_If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh_

He bowed his skull so that he was closer to her. Valkyrie fumbled with his shirt buttons, undoing the first two. She tapped the tattoos etched into his collarbones and activated the façade. He had messy black hair and dark eyes.

"You look handsome." She smiled.

"You look beautiful." He replied, one of his hands stoking her cheek.

_The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh_

"Skulduggery..." She whispered. "Kiss me. Before I die. Please kiss me."

"Oh, Valkyrie." He moaned miserably.

He inclined his face down to hers and tenderly touched his lips to hers. She parted her lips slightly and he followed her example. Their lips caressed each other for a few moments, before Skulduggery felt Valkyrie go limp against him. He pulled away and his eyes widened in shock.

She was dead.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time_

"No..." Skulduggery shook his head. "No. NO!" He gripped her shoulders tightly and shook her, like he was trying to wake her up. "Valkyrie, come back to me! Please, Val, please! Come back! Don't leave me!"

A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by several more. The façade could cry actual tears, and now he was crying them for her. He lifted her and cuddled her against his chest.

"Come back. Please come back. I love you, Valkyrie."

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

**So what did you think? Was**** Was it okay?**

**Do you think I should write a part to and give us all a chance to cheer up? Should I write a part two with a bit of a happier ending? Up to all of you!**

**Note, to all of the people who gave me suggestions, I am slowly making my way through all of them :)**

**Happy birthday Sneaky Lunatic Spy! XD**

**I'll update soon!**

**xoxo  
**


	4. Valduggery: Everytime we touch

**Wow! What a response to the last chapter!**

**I'm glad you liked it, even thought it was a little bit tearful!**

**A lot of you didn't want the last chapter to be the the end of that little story, so I finished it off for you. It continues from where the last one ended, well there is a two month time period... but you know what I mean :)**

**I hope you like it:**

**Valduggery: Everytime we touch**

Skulduggery lay on Valkyrie's bed in Gordon's Mansion. He lay with his head on her pillow, one hand gripping her rabbit teddy, the other laying lifelessly by his side. He lay there perfectly still. Emotionless. Numb. Cold. Dead. He looked at a photo of her with himself that rested in an elegant silver frame on the bedside table. They were at Ghastly and Tanith's wedding two years ago, Skulduggery in a tux and bow-tie, Val in a bridesmaid dress, both of them hugging. She had been seventeen then. She was still as beautiful then as she was now... Well, as she had been. Two months ago. When she had died in his arms...

He hadn't taken off the façade that he had used to kiss her with before she had died. He didn't want the lips that he kissed her with to be gone. So he still wore the same face. Skulduggery groaned in torment and curled himself into a tight ball, drawing his knees into his torso. He felt his chest heave again, and his ribcage swelled with misery and sorrow. His shoulders rattled and shook and the anguished cries ripped from him.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

"Valkyrie..." He moaned aloud. "Valkyrie..."

His phone rang but he let it go to voicemail. It was from Ghastly. "Hey, Skul. Are you there? If you are can you pick up please?" A long pause. "Skul? Okay, I guess you're not there. Anyway, can you give me a call back please when you get this message? I left you six other voicemails... but I guess you haven't gotten them either. We're a little worried about you, mate. We just want to know you're okay... Are you sure you're not there?" Another pause. "Okay, okay. Well, just call me back when you feel like it okay? Thanks, mate. Bye."

Skulduggery let out a soft whine of pain. In some ways it was as if she was still here, with him. It was like sometimes he still felt her soft fingers brush over his cheekbones, or her body curled into him when he lay down on her bed. But she wasn't here. She was gone.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

That's when he heard her voice, soft and gentle.

"Skulduggery..."

He sat bolt upright and looked around the room. She wasn't here. He was imagining her voice. He had been stupid enough to let hope flourish and grow within him for a few precious seconds, and now it was shattered.

"Skulduggery..." Her breathy voice called again.

Skulduggery gripped onto his hair and shook his head furiously. "This isn't real. I'm imagining your voice."

"Skulduggery... please don't cry..."

"You're not real! I'm hallucinating again!" He cried softly.

"Of course I am real..."

"Then why can't I see you?"

"I'm coming Skulduggery. Wait for me, I'm coming back..."

"This isn't real." He hid his face in his hands. "Why are you taunting me like this? I miss you so much and you're _teasing_ me about it!"

Silence greeted him. So he _had_ been imagining it after all.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

He sat there, trembling, for a few moments before he felt a gently hand being placed in his shoulder. Tearfully he looked up, expecting to see China or Tanith. He disbelieved his own eyes when he saw the dark haired beauty that sat on the bed before him. She had pearly white skin that glowed luminescent, light radiating from her. Her dark brown eyes fixed on his, shone despite the deep brown shade they were. Her perfect, light pink lips curved into a gorgeous smile – the one he loved so much. And lastly her hair. Her long dark beautiful hair that fell far past her slender shoulders, hanging in loose curls.

She was Valkyrie Cain. She was his beautiful Valkyrie, sitting in front of him, wearing a long, white, flowing dress.

"I told you I was coming back." She said softly, her voice clear as a bell.

Skulduggery didn't bombard her with questions, he didn't blink to check she was real, and he didn't hesitate when he leapt forward and embraced her in his arms. She exuded warmth too.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

He collided with her with such force that he pushed her back against the bed and landed on top of her. He rolled of her, onto his side but he didn't let go. He held her tight against his torso and buried his face in her soft hair, its smelt of cinnamon. He cried loudly as he held her close.

"Please tell me this is real!" He sobbed. "Please tell me your really here."

Her hands wrapped around his waist. "I'm really here, Skulduggery. I'm back."

He sat up, bringing her with him. He held her at arm's length by the shoulders, as if to get a good look at her. "How?" He asked, warily. "You died. I held you in my arms as you died."

"I came back for you."

"But how? I need to know so I know you won't leave me again."

"Let me show you."

She moved away from him, getting of the bed, standing on the floor in front of him. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. For a few moments nothing happened. Then as if from nowhere, her wings started to unfurl. Golden wings that were folded neatly behind her back opened up and fluttered gently behind her. The feathers sparkled in the light, looking soft and delicate.

She was an angel.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

"Oh, Valkyrie." Skulduggery stood up. "Oh, Valkyrie... I don't know what to say."

She walked over to him and took his hands, lacing their fingers together. "What do you want to say?"

"I can't believe you gave up Heaven to come back for me."

Her features turned anguished for a moment. "Skulduggery... I would give up _everything_ to come back for you."

Skulduggery reached out one hand and gently caressed her golden feathers. They too were warm and he smiled at their softness.

"Are you mad?" She asked, nervously. "Do I look weird to you now?"

He took her face in his hands. "You look beautiful. Even more beautiful than you did before, even if that's humanly possible."

She beamed up at him, looking absolutely stunning. "So, you don't mind if I stay around for a little longer?"

He grinned back. "How much longer?"

"For the rest of eternity. I'm immortal now."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He whispered next to her ear. "Eternity with you still isn't long enough."

Then he pulled her into a kiss, so tender and perfect he thought for a moment that he himself were in heaven. The kiss built and grew, their lips melting and dancing together, and Valkyrie's wings wrapped around them both, enveloping them in warmth.

Valkyrie could taste Skulduggery's tears of joy as they fell and she kissed them away from him.

"I'm here forever." She promised.

**There you go, a happier ending.**

**Next chapter I will be continuing with your suggestions!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews :')**

**xoxo  
**


	5. Valduggey: Love song

**Hello m'dears!**

**I was in such an awful mood and the your lovely reviews completely cheered me up :)**

**I'm still making my way through the suggestions, and this was one of them. Sky Fireheart suggested this to me and it was a lovely song idea, so I thank you :)**

**Of course, I do not own this song :)**

**I hope you like it :)  
**

Valkyrie looked that the message she had just written down inside the three by four inch card. It was her and Fletchers three year anniversary tomorrow and she had waited till now, 11pm the night before, to write in his card. She had been meaning to write in it for days; however there had been just too many distractions...

"Got you something." A voice said from behind her.

She spun her swivel chair all the way around to face Skulduggery Pleasant. _Hello distraction,_ Valkyrie thought. "I'm hoping it's that cup of tea in your hands."

He handed it to her. "Naturally."

"Thanks, Skul."

"Not a problem, sweetheart."

Valkyrie's heard thudded erratically. She swivelled back round to face her desk so he wouldn't see her blush. She looked over her message:

_Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands_

Good God, no. That made no sense what so ever! She rubbed her pencil scribblings out. She tried to write something else.

"From your spiky hair to your annoying habits. From your boyish charm to you scuffed boots. From your amazing powers to you monstrous ego. From your pin-striped suits to your Bentley... I love you Skul–"

What was she writing? She was supposed to be writing this card for Fletcher. Definitely for Fletcher... right?

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see_

She rubbed out those scribblings too. She stared glumly at the blank card in front of her. _This card is for Fletcher_, She said sternly. She went to write again, but her pencil tip didn't even make it to the paper before she sighed and retracted again. _Too many distractions!_

"Writer's block?" Said Skulduggery, over her shoulder.

She jumped, not realising he was still there. "Um, yes, just a bit."

"Need some help?"

"Erm..."

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

Skulduggery drew up another chair and sat beside her. "Come on; let's see what you've got."

"Nothing." She pushed the card towards him. "Nout. Nil. Zero. Zilch. El zippo. The big goose egg. The cupboard is bare. . NOTHING!"

He put a skeletal finger to her lips to stop her from talking. Her lips sizzled under the cold bone.

"Calm down." He murmured.

She nodded, obediently.

"Now all you have to do is pour your heart out onto that little rectangle. You think you can to that?"

She nodded again.

"Right. Well you do that and then show me when you're done."

"Okay." She went back to writing, then her eyes flicked up at him and she looked at him through her eyelashes. "And no peeking!"

_I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

She made a concerted effort to write _"Dear Fletcher,"_ and then struggled with the words that come afterwards. Ugh! There was nothing to write! And she was ashamed of herself for thinking that! _Too many bloody distractions!_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Skulduggery whispered next to her ear.

Valkyrie jumped out of skin. "Um… well…"

"Yes?" He tilted his head, inquisitively.

"Well, I can't find the right words. I want them to sound like they're from the heart, but I don't want I to sound fake or cheesy."

"Hmm…" Skulduggery rubbed his chin. "Have you ever told him how you feel before?"

"Apart from the odd _"Love you, babe"_, no."

"Well then all you need is some practice." Skulduggery pulled her chair round to face him. "Okay, pretend I'm Fletcher, tell me how you feel."

"Um…" She bit her lip nervously. "I love you?"

"Yes, we have already established that you love him, now tell me _why_."

"Um… because you're… nice?"

"Valkyrie, you're not trying!"

"I am too!"

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

"How do you feel about Fletcher?"

"I don't know! This is difficult! I don't do the whole _feelings_ thing!"

"Fine, then let's try something else." Skulduggery gripped onto both of her hands. "Imagine _I'm_ the love of your life and not Fletcher, what would you say to me?"

She sighed. "Um…"

"Come on, it's just pretend."

"Okay, okay. I'll pretend I… love you."

"Off you go."

"Well, I guess I'd start by telling you that you are super arrogant–"

"Hey!"

"But that is something that just makes you who you are, and that's why I wouldn't change you for the world. You are really intelligent and kind and you never give up, why is why I admire you. You may only think you're a skeleton, but if it's all the same, I think you're the most handsome skeleton going." Valkyrie broke eye contact to that for the next part she could look at her feet, embarrassed. "I love the way you can always cheer me up. I love the way you can say a few magic words and all the sorrow melts away. Whenever I cry you brush the tears away and hug me until I feel better. You would risk you life to protect me and vice versa. I've loved you ever since I first met you, that day you saved my life." She looked up at him. "And for the last seven years… I've been waiting for you to say it back…"

Skulduggery didn't say anything for a while. Then he finally spoke. "Wow. If you can make that up on the spot, imagine what you can say to Fletcher!"

She sighed and dropped her head, so that it crashed against the table. She groaned loudly. "You're an imbecile!"

"I beg your pardon?"

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see_

Valkyrie sat up again sharply to look at him. "You're an imbecile! You're a dunce, a dope, a douche, a royal moron!"

He made his fingers into a steeple before him and sat back in his chair. "And have you come to this conclusion scientifically or are you just being incredibly rude?"

"It's a fact!" She snapped. "You're a bone head! Literally! I can't believe you didn't get that! How in the hell did you not get that?"

There was a pause.

"Get what?" He finally asked.

She growled. "Oh you bloody idiot!" She turned back to her card and furiously scribbled some words onto it. She shoved it into his hand. "Here, read this! It might clear a few things up for you!

Skulduggery opened up the card and read aloud. _"To Skulduggery, I love you, you complete and utter dimwit! Love Valkyrie."_

He looked up at her.  
_  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today_

"Please tell me you understand now." Valkyrie grumbled looking at the floor.

"I get it, Val." He said without emotion.

"Good. Now you get why I couldn't think of what to tell Fletcher. I didn't love him anymore."

"Yes. I see that now."

"You were a bit of a distraction to me."

"Right. Okay."

"Well you could sound a little more enthusiastic about it!" She snapped.

He continued using the same dead tone. "I don't know what to say. You've just given me a little pink card with some sloppy and slightly insulting words on it, without any finesse at all, and expected me to know instantly what to say back."

"Well, I was hardly going to write you a sonnet was I?"

"Touché."

"Well say something!"

"Like what? What is there now that could possibly be said?"

She sighed and stood up. "You don't have to say anything, Skulduggery. Forget about it."

He stood up too, and grabbed her hand. "You didn't let me finish."

She turned to him. "I'm listening."

"I was going to say: What is there now that could possibly be said… that would describe how I truly and honestly feel about you."

"I'm sorry, what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I love you Val, you don't need a card to know that, surely."

"You _what?_"

Skulduggery activated the façade and pulled her into a kiss before she could ask any more questions. He pulled away. "The card was lovely. I was never into love songs anyway."

She grinned. "Good, because I wouldn't have written you one anyway." And pulled him back into the kiss.

**Was that okay? Did I pass? I hope you all enjoyed reading it :)**

**I will update soon! Promise!**

**xoxo  
**


	6. Valduggery: You will never be

**This story was inspired by Holly Swift's amazing song suggestion! Holls, you are brilliant! You deserve a big round of applause!**

**Of course, I do not own the song "You will never be" :)**

**I'm imagining Valkyrie to be about 20 years old in this fanfic.**

**The setting is in Gordon's mansion.**

**This is Valduggery: You will never be, and I hope you like it :)**

Fletcher's mobile rang. He didn't reach for it. He was in no mood to talk to anyone right now.

Valkyrie sat on the other side of the room from him, on their blue sofa. Her legs were tucked into her chest. When she spoke she didn't look at him. She just kept looking out of the window, watching the slow rain fall, with her red, puffy eyes.

"You should answer that." She said in a dead tone. "It might be Melancholia." She looked over at him icily. "We all know how much you love getting her calls. Then again her calls are something special aren't they? Her calls have that little something extra that my calls don't have."

"Don't start, Valkyrie."

She laughed humourlessly. "Don't start? Nice joke, Fletch. Really. Great one."

He picked up the phone and lobbed it at her. "You want to know who it is so bad, you answer it!"

She chucked it back. "Grow up!"

He stood up and pelted the phone at her, launching it at her head. "_You_ grow up!"

_How did we ever come to this?  
I never thought you'd be  
Someone I'd have to miss  
And there I was,  
Caught in your game.  
Needing answers  
That never came  
So we took a chance  
You said you were strong  
Strong enough  
But you were wrong_

Valkyrie jumped up and marched over to him. "What do you think you're playing at?" She shoved him hard against his chest. "You could have knocked me out! Then again, you'd like that wouldn't you? Then you could escape to Melancholia without having to make up some lame excuse, like going to do some research at China's library. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Fletcher grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her violently, like he was trying to wake her. "For God's sake! What the Hell is wrong with you? Can't you just drop it? I messed up! I'm only human! Then again Val, you don't like human men do you? You're more into living skeletons!"

"I never cheated with Skulduggery. We were never more than friends! You're the one who cheated with my necromancer study partner!" She spat.

Fletcher's grip on her shoulders tightened, his fingernails digging into her skin. "Don't lie to me! I know you love him! Admit it!"

"Fletcher, you're hurting me." She said, trying to prize his hands off of her. "Please let go, now."

"YOU LOVE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT!" He roared in her face.

Valkyrie's eyes widened as his nails broke her skin drawing blood. "Fletcher, stop! Please, Fletcher, you're hurting me!" She gasped.

_And now I'm...  
Deafened by your silence  
blinded by the tears  
if you're looking for forgiveness  
you won't find that here  
cause you lied your way to heartbreak  
and now it's all too clear  
that you will never be..._

Fletcher loosened his grip and shoved her shoulders hard, pushing her backwards. The sheer force and surprise of it send her stumbling back. She tripped over her own feet and tumbled over, crashing down to the floor. The back of her head smashed against the coffee table on her way down and she cried out in pain. Instinctively she put her hands to where the pain was, and she felt something warm and sticky trickle over her fingertips. She drew her hands back round to her face, and saw they were covered in blood. Her own blood.

She looked up at Fletcher, eyes wide, suddenly terrified of him. He had done this to her. He had intentionally _hurt_ her.

Fletcher was looking at her, horrified. He couldn't believe what he had just done. "Valkyrie... I'm so sorry." He took a step towards her.

She shuffled away from him and scrambled to her feet, continuing to back away. She pointed a finger at him. "Stay away from me..."

"Val?" He said, tone hurt. "I didn't mean it. You know that, don't you–"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

_Look at her  
she won't ever compare  
you can say you're sorry  
but I still don't care  
was she worth this mess  
was she worth this pain  
you can say it's her fault  
but you're both to blame_

She made a panicked break for it, dashing past him, and launching herself at the front door. She flung the door open and bolted outside. The rain hammered down onto her face but she ignored it, like the way she was ignoring the throbbing pain in her head or how her own blood was trickling down her neck.

She ran all the way to Bespoke's Tailors, and crashed through the door. Ghastly looked up from his sewing machine, and was stunned to see Valkyrie standing before him, blood on her hands, crying.

"What's happened?" He asked automatically.

"Where's Skulduggery?" She choked out.

"Um..." Ghastly stood up. "He's in the back room. Sit down and I'll get him."

She nodded but didn't sit down. Ghastly disappeared out back and came through minutes later with Skulduggery. Her tears came even harder when she saw him.

"Valkyrie?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Skulduggery." She whimpered, before going dizzy and blacking out. The last thing she saw was Skulduggery darting across the room to catch her.

_And now I'm ...  
Deafened by your silence  
blinded by the tears  
if you're looking for forgiveness  
you won't find that here  
cause you lied your way to heartbreak  
and now it's all too clear  
that you will never be..._

When she woke up, her head was on a pillow, on Skulduggery's lap. Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned painfully.

"What happened?" She grumbled.

"You passed out." Skulduggery said softly, his hand resting on her cheek.

"I meant before that."

"You tell me."

Suddenly the memories of the night came flooding back to her and tears sprang to her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks freely. "Oh Skulduggery..."

He gently sat her up and pulled her onto his lap. She melted against him and buried her face against his shoulder. Her head had still hurt but Skulduggery and Ghastly had done their best to patch her up. They had taken a scrap piece of blue fabric and tied it round the back of her head, bringing it round to the front, tying it up with a bow. It sort of looked like an Alice band. It almost looked cute. Ghastly sat the other side of the room, looking tenderly at her.

Skulduggery stroked her hair. "What happened, Valkyrie? You can tell me, its okay."

"Fletcher and I got into an argument." She sobbed, clutching him tighter. "And he pushed me over, and I fell and hit my head against the coffee table."

She felt Skulduggery go rigid. He spoke in a dead tone. "He hurt you?"

"Yes, I... I guess so."

_Looking back it was all so easy  
I hope you know you're my last mistake  
Don't come around and say you need me  
I won't stay_

"I'll kill him." Skulduggery growled. "I'll skin him alive."

"Don't, Skulduggery, please."

"What were you two arguing over anyway?"

"He cheated on me with Melancholia." She said quietly.

Skulduggery snarled softly. "I'll double kill him."

"I don't want you to hurt him."

He pulled away from her and held her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing lightly over her cheeks. "He hurt you, Val. That is unforgivable."

_Now I know that you were so deceiving  
was it fun for you to walk away  
I hope you liked it  
cause she's so damn easy  
you won't change_

The shop door opened, and a bedraggled Fletcher Renn walked into the front room, soaked from the rain.

Skulduggery looked up at him and growled. "Ghastly." He said in an even tone. "Please come over here and sit with Valkyrie, for me."

Ghastly got up and took Skulduggery's place next to Valkyrie as he got up and slowly strode over to the blonde-haired boy. Ghastly put a protective, yet restraining, arm around Valkyrie's shoulders.

"Skulduggery, don't." Valkyrie said nervously.

Skulduggery ignored her and cracked his knuckles as he squared up to the boy. "Hello, Fletcher." He said in a cold voice.

Fletcher looked at Valkyrie. "Val, we need to talk! I'm so sorry I scared you; I didn't mean to hurt you! It was an accident. You believe me, don't you?"

Valkyrie looked away from him, helplessly and settled her gaze on the floor. "Go home, Fletcher." She said, quiet as a mouse. "Go home, get your stuff, and be gone by the time I get back."

"But Val–"

Skulduggery interrupted him by grabbing Fletcher's jacket and shaking him. "You heard her. She doesn't want you around anymore."

Fletcher laughed in Skulduggery's face. "And what are you going to do about it, funny-bones?"

"I'll punch you into the next millennium if you ever go near her again."

_Deafened by your silence  
blinded by the tears  
if you're looking for forgiveness  
you won't find that here  
cause you lied your way to heartbreak  
and now it's all too clear  
that you will never be..._

Fletcher scowled at Skulduggery, but made no attempt to break free of his grip. "What's the matter, Detective? Has the big bad skeleton got a crush on the pretty girl?"

Skulduggery lifted Fletcher of his feet. "You die now!" Skulduggery drove Fletcher into the wall, pinning him against it. Fletcher cried out in pain.

Valkyrie looked up. "No!" She screamed. "No! Skulduggery! NO!"

When he spoke he didn't look at her. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock that stupid little grin off his face."

"Because you're better than that. He will never be as good as you."

Skulduggery said nothing for a while. Then he slowly put Fletcher back down on his feet and let go of his jacket. He jabbed a finger into the boy's chest. "I'm not going to kill you." He snarled. "But that's only because Valkyrie doesn't want me to, because she has a shred of decency, unlike you!"

"Yeah, because you're the most honest and decent person I've ever met!" Fletcher retorted.

"I'm not saying that I am. However I am a gentleman. And a gentleman doesn't abuse his girlfriend. If I hurt you, I'll just be hurting her, and that's something I could never do. I'm not going to hurt her like you did." There was a pause. "Because I love her."

Valkyrie looked up at him, stunned.

"Now GET OUT!" Skulduggery yelled in his face.

Fletcher scarpered and Valkyrie stood up once he was gone. Without even realising she was doing it, she was running into Skulduggery's open arms and kissing him. Ghastly quietly left to leave in privacy.

Valkyrie whispered next to his teeth. "You were always a better man than him."

_That you will never be..._

**Holly, I hope you feel that I did the song justice :) This is dedicated to you chikka :)**

**I hope all of you out there liked it!**

**I'm still working through the suggestions you gave me, so if you're wondering why I haven't gotten to yours yet, I will be soon :)**

**xoxo  
**


	7. Valduggery: I'd come for you

**Hello my loverleyyys! :) Long time no update, right? Well I'm sorry about that! Currently had a crisis with my guinea pig, and unfortunately he is no longer with us, so I was not in the best of moods. Yes you have permission to giggle at my mourning of my deceased Guinea pig - but in my defence, I had him for eight and a half years! RIP Squeak!**

**Anyway onto more cheerful things! This song (which I don't own) was suggested to me by the marvelous Adrasdos Dark. So round of applause for her :)**

**Now, there will be a part two to this story, so dont get to the end and panic! LOL! :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

Valkyrie stood at the edge of the building, wind picking up and dancing with strands of her hair. She was about two hundred feet up, looking down at the busy street blow her. Cars were whizzing past, tiny specs on the distance. A fall from this height would be enough to kill her. Only and idiot would jump from here.

Maybe she was just that idiot.

She closed her eyes, held her breath and prepared to jump.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

"Valkyrie, _no_!" She heard a voice shout from behind her.

Skulduggery Pleasant had burst through the stairs door and was now standing on the roof with her. She turned round to look at him.

"Valkyrie," he walked over to her hesitantly. "Don't do anything stupid."

She was crying. "I have to." Don't you see? It's the only way!"

"Valkyrie we can fix this, just please get away from the edge."

He was getting too close to her, and she accusingly pointed a finger at him. "Stop!" She screamed. "Don't you _dare_ come any closer."

Skulduggery stopped walking and defensively held up his hands. "Okay, Val, okay. See? I'm not coming any closer."

"Good." She snapped. "Because you can't stop me!"

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

"Valkyrie, please come away from the edge."

"I have to do this, Skul. It's me or you remember? If I become Darquesse I kill you all. If I die today… you're all safe…" Her gaze drifted over to the edge of the building, calculating how far the drop was.

"Valkyrie, if you jump, I'll die anyway too."

Her eyes flickered back to him, annoyed. "What? What do you mean?"

"Val, I can't live without you. If you jump… I jump."

Her frown deepened. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous about it? If you jump, I'd come for you."

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

"Why are you so eager to meet death? Go see Sanguine or Dusk; I'm sure they'd willingly introduce you."

"I'd come for you, Val. You fall, I'd fall after you. I'd come for you in the afterlife."

Her expression darkened. "Skulduggery… I don't _want_ you to come."

"I'd go after you anyway."

"You be a fool to die just because I was doing it."

"Then a fool I am."

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow_

"You don't deserve to die!" She screamed.

"And I suppose you do?"

"YES!"

She hadn't realised that the whole time while they were talking, Skulduggery had been inching closer and closer to her. They were only an arm's length apart now.

"Valkyrie… don't do this… please."

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "But I have to die now before it's too late. Goodbye, please don't come after me."

And then she let herself fall backwards over the edge.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

"_Valkyrie!"_ he lunged forward and groped for her hand. His bony fingers closed around her wrist and he could have laughed despite himself that he had caught her. Half of his body was leaning over the edge, holding onto her dangling body.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Only if you'll let me fall with you."

"No!"

"Well then I'm not going to let you go!"

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

He hauled her up, despite how much she struggled against him. Once they were safely back on the roof he assumed she would give the fight up. But instead she pushed his arms away and bolted for the other side of the building.

"Valkyrie, NO!" He shouted and sprinted after her.

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

"Don't follow me Skulduggery!" She screamed over her shoulder.

"Valkyrie, Stop!" He roared at her as he ran. "Come back here now! So help me God, you better stop!"

"I'm sorry!" She screamed back.

He was so close to catching her, the fingers on the hand of his outstretched arm practically brushing against her back.

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

Skulduggery watched in horror as Valkyrie reached the edge before he could catch up with her and hurl herself into the open space. He heard his own voice, frantic and scared, cry out her name, as she disappeared away from him.

And staying true to his promise, he leapt off the building after her.

_You know I'll always come for you_

**So how was it?**** Did you like it?**** After I write the part 2 of this story, I will be doing the suggestion of "She will be loved" suggested by Sneaky Lunatic Spy_._ And then I will be working through my other MOUNTAIN OF SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGFICS ;) LOL! But for the moment, until I've worked through all of your wonderful suggestions, I can't take anymore just at the moment, but once I can again - I will! Promise! :D**

**Thanks m'dears!**

**xoxo  
**


	8. Valduggery: Bless the broken road

**Okay, well, the last story (Valduggery: I'd Come for you) ended a little morbidly, and I always intended a part 2, so here it is. This story is called Valduggery: Bless the broken road. It follows straight after the last chappie :)  
**

**The song (which I do not own) was suggested by Adrasdos Dark, so thank you muchly! 3**

**I hope you like it :D  
**

Skulduggery fought the urge to cry out as he flung himself off the edge, and was hit with the awful sickness of freefalling through the air. He tumbled, rolling through the air as he fell. He tried to look for Valkyrie but he couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. And he decided that his last breath would be used, calling out her name.

When Valkyrie woke, she could still hear the gut-wrenching sound of her own body hitting the pavement. She shuddered in revulsion and waited for the pain to hit. Surely a fall from that height would leave her in excruciating pain? But she wasn't in pain. In fact she felt… good? Surely she would barely be able to move let alone think logically?

Wait! Was she alive? Why wasn't she dead? Why in the _Hell_ wasn't she dead? Her eyelids fluttered and she began to take in her surroundings. She was starring up at a gorgeous blue sky, not a cloud to be seen for miles.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

She sat up slowly and was surprised at how no part of her ached or was broken. She felt amazing in fact – euphoric, even. She looked around herself and realised she was in a huge meadow, completely deserted, green hills rolling on for miles and miles. She stood up and stretched, marvelling at just how fantastic she felt. She was well rested, happy and completely unscathed.

She looked down at herself and her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. When had she changed clothes? Last time she had checked she had been wearing her work clothes, and now she was wearing this beautiful flowing white dress, the ruffles at the hem dancing in the pleasant breeze.

She giggled absent-mindedly and spun in her beautiful gown. It was when she felt something soft and feathery brush against her cheek she became suspicious. She frowned and looked around her. No one else was here, so what had touched her? And then she saw it out of the corner of her eye.

Wings. Angel wings. _Her_ angel wings, sprouting from her shoulder blades and reaching round to tickle her face. She gasped.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

"Don't knock them till you've tried them." A velvety voice from behind her cooed. "They're kind of what led me to you. Those wings stick out from miles away."

Valkyrie turned and saw the beautiful man strolling towards her, his black curls, framing his face. His eyes were dazzling green like the meadow and his crooked smile lighted up his entire face. He too had angel wings, big and alluring. He was dressed in a white suit.

"Skulduggery?" She whispered. "Is that you?"

"I told you I'd come for you, didn't I?"

Her eyes widened. "Are we dead?"

He reached out a hand and gently stroked her cheek. "We are angels."

She closed her eyes at the touch of his warm hand against her cheek. "You're human again."

"I know. I'm so lucky."

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

She suddenly frowned. "Why, Skul? Why would you kill yourself? I'm not worth it. I was going to kill the world." She looked down so he wouldn't see the big tears caught up in her thick eyelashes.

But he saw her tears anyway, and instantly he was holding her in his arms. He nuzzled his face into her sweet-smelling hair. "Oh, Valkyrie. Sweet, sweet, Valkyrie. I would do anything for you. God bless the broken road that led me to you."

She cried even harder. "I've taken away your life. You died because of me. I'm a monster."

He held her face firmly between his hands and forced her to look up at him. "Look at me, Valkyrie. I am _human _again. I'm finally me again. You did this. You gave me life again, Val. And now I can spend eternity with you. You are my angel."

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

She blinked and the last few tears that were resting on her lashes were splashed against her delicate pink cheeks. "You mean that? I'm your angel?"

He smiled radiantly at her. "Valkyrie, you always _were_ my angel." He stoked her cheek.

She closed her eyes again, the euphoric sense coming back to her. His fingertips trailed down her neck and stopped at the hollow of her throat. Her head lolled back and she moaned gently.

Skulduggery bent his head down and kissed her neck tenderly. His arms around her waist tightened and he moaned blissfully against her skin. He put a hand behind her head, knotting his fingers into her hair and brought her head back up so his lips could meet hers. He kissed her affectionately, savouring the moment, taking his time with her. They had eternity together after all.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

There was a sound of an angels choir and Skulduggery looked up. He smiled. Valkyrie looked at him in confusion.

"You've stopped." She said. "Don't stop. Why have you stopped?"

He chucked gently, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "As much as I don't want to stop, I have to. I've been waiting years to be human again, so that I could do the kind of things to you that I've wanted to for so long..." He bit his bottom lip. "But we can do that later. Right now, we have to go."

"Go where?" She pouted.

He nodded to something behind her. She turned and looked, seeing the huge golden staircase that led high up into the clouds and beyond and she gasped. "The stairway to Heaven?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"We're going to Heaven?"

"Where else would angels go?

She stroked his cheek. "Anywhere with you is Heaven."

He smiled and took her hand. "Just promise you'll try not to upstage the other angels?"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're a goon."

Skulduggery took Valkyrie's hand, and together they began the assent, up the stairway to Heaven, to live eternity in each others arms.

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

**See? I gave it a nice happy ending! Just for all of you! **

**Up next we have a Maroon 5 song suggested by Sneaky Lunatic spy :)**

**Let me know if your liking the songfics so far :)**

**xoxo  
**


	9. Valduggery: She will be loved

**This is called Valduggery: She will be loved , and the song (which I do not own) was suggested to me by Sneaky Lunatic Spy. I just have to say that I love this song and thank you so much for the suggestion.**

**One more thing, This story is based around a sensitive issue, and I have tried to tackle it with the utmost care and sensitivity.**

**Enjoy.  
**

Skulduggery Pleasant sighed as he got Valkyrie's answering machine again. She wasn't talking to him. She wasn't talking to anyone. She had isolated herself from everyone for months. Well, everyone but... the _boy_. Skulduggery shuddered in revulsion. He _hated _Fletcher Renn. He hadn't always hated the boy – in fact he had quite liked him. Even when he had started going out with Valkyrie, Skulduggery had held his nose and got along with the boy. No. No, Skulduggery hated Fletcher for an entirely different and much simpler reason. He was making Valkyrie unhappy. And that was unforgivable.

Not being able to bear it any longer, he got in his car and drove down to Valkyrie's mansion. He had to comfort her, even if she didn't want him to. Now days, she always pushed is open arms away, yelling that she was eighteen now, and far too old to be 'taken care of'. How naive she was. Naive yet beautiful.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Skulduggery drove through the wind and the rain at 11 'o' clock to her house. He knew what it would be like in her house. The both of them would be sitting in the living room, Fletcher on the sofa, feet on the coffee table, watching TV. Valkyrie would be sitting the other side of the room, on the floor, resting against the wall, knees drawn into her chest. She didn't go out anymore. Fletcher didn't let her. She was his property now, in his eyes. Skulduggery snarled softly at the thought. Valkyrie deserved to be treated like the young, smiling beauty queen she was.

Skulduggery pulled into their drive.

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

Skulduggery knocked on the front door. Five minutes later there was no response so he knocked again. No response, so he knocked again, and again, and again.

"VALKYRIE!" Skulduggery heard Fletcher shout from inside. "GET THE DAMN DOOR!"

There was some shuffling and then the door opened. Valkyrie stood there in some dirty track suit bottoms and an overgrown fleece that had once belonged to Skulduggery himself. She was looking down at the floor, her hair covering her face. She looked up at him slowly and gasped when she saw who it was. Her hair fell back from her features revealing an ugly black eye on her beautiful face.

A whine of horror caught in Skulduggery's 'throat' when he saw her. "Oh... Valkyrie..." His voice trembled.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

"Skulduggery." She tried to smile.

"Valkyrie..." Skulduggery took a step forward and clutched onto her hand. "What has he done to you?"

Her smile cracked. "Nothing. I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Valkyrie..."

"No, its okay, I'm fine." At the end of every other word was a little intake of breath, like she was holding back tears. "I'm fine, honest."

"Oh, Val." He sighed, fighting back the tears himself and taking her in his arms.

She cried softly into his chest. "I'm okay. Seriously, I'm fine."

"VALKYRIE!" Fletcher roared from somewhere inside the house. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE? DO I NEED TO COME OUT THERE? DO I?

Valkyrie pulled away from him quickly. "Go!" She hissed. "Quickly! Go!" She darted back inside and shut the door in his face.

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

Skulduggery tapped on the door, bewildered. "Valkyrie?" He could hear them talking inside.

"Valkyrie, who was that?" That was Fletcher's voice.

"No one, Fletcher."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not, Fletcher."

"Was it him?

"No."

"Was it Skulduggery Pleasant?"

"No."

"LIAR!" He bellowed.

Skulduggery heard the sound of a fist hitting soft flesh followed by a scream. Valkyrie's scream.

"VALKYRIE!" Skulduggery roared, pounding his fist on the door. "VALKYRIE! LET ME IN!"

Fletcher was screaming at her. "It _is _him! You liar! You lied to me you filthy, rotten _liar!"_

"Fletcher, I'm sorry!" Panic rising in her voice.

"You know what happens to liars in this house."

"Fletcher, no! Please, don't!"

"VALKYRIE" Skulduggery screamed her name.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Valkyrie was screaming again. Skulduggery couldn't take it anymore. He blasted the door with air and sent it flying off its hinges. He strode in through the doorway and once the dust and debris had dissipated a bit, the scene he saw both enraged and anguished him. He saw Fletcher, standing over Valkyrie who was on her knees, his hands knotted into her hair, dragging her across the floor. Her cry of pain almost made him drop to his knees.

He pulled himself together and sprinted over to Fletcher. He punched the boy as hard as he could, under-cutting his chin, snapping his head back. The force of the brain hitting the back of the Skull was enough to knock him out. His grip on her loosened and he swayed. His knees wobbled and he fell into an awkward pile on the ground.

Valkyrie curled into a protective ball on the floor, her sobs loud and heart-breaking. Skulduggery ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her out of the house and into the rain. She buried her face into his shoulder.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Skulduggery put Valkyrie in the passenger's seat of the car and got in his side. He drove with one hand on the wheel, the other around her shoulders. He drove her back to his house, having to listen to her crying softly the entire way. He kept murmuring soothing words to her, but she was inconsolable.

They arrived at Skulduggery's house and he carried her inside and upstairs. He sat her down on the bed in the spare room and sat beside her, pulling her onto his lap. She curled into his chest and sobbed continuously.

"Oh, Valkyrie," He whispered, stroking her hair. "Oh my sweet Valkyrie, why didn't you tell me what was going on. My poor, sweet, innocent, Valkyrie."

"I don't want to go back there, Skul." She whimpered.

"You don't have to." He whispered back. "You can stay here for as long as you want."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really, you never have to go home if you don't want to."

"Thank you." She paused. "Skulduggery... why where you there tonight?"

"Sorry?"

"You showed up and saved the day. But why were you there?"

He sighed. "Valkyrie, I'm there every night. Sitting in my car, on the corner. Just waiting. Waiting to see you. You've been shutting me out so much lately and I had to steal glimpses of you. Sometimes you'd walk past the window, sometimes I'd see you put the milk bottles out, They were just little glimpses to stop me going from crazy, you know? I'd go crazy if you shut me out for good Valkyrie."

"I'm so sorry, Skulduggery." She whispered.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"That's okay." He stroked her cheek. "I'm here now. I'm here to catch her when you fall, I'm here to wipe away the tears, and I'm here to hold you whenever you need comfort."

She called up the façade and held his face in her hands. "Will you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything." He breathed, bringing his face close to hers, closing his eyelids.

"Love me." She whispered.

"I already do." He whispered back.

He pulled her closer, feeling her melt in his arms. He swept her hair away from her face and brought his lips to hers with the utmost tenderness. His lips caressed her gently and he continued to hold her tight. She was crying as he kissed her and he realised her was crying too. But they weren't sat tears.

She will be loved, he thought to himself. She will be loved by me.

**I really hope you liked it! I left it on a cute an fluffy note, because I know that's what you like :3**

**I will update soon, continuing writing up your suggestions!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews guys! :)**

**xoxo  
**


	10. Valduggery: Talk dirty to me

**Okay! So I am really sorry about the title of this chapter - its just the name of the song lol! I could imagine you all looking in your emails and finding and update from me called Valduggery: Talk dirty to me, and thinking that I was an absolute idiot! LOL! So I'm sorry about that, m'dears!**

**Speaking of this song (which I do not own) it was Suggested to me by Sneaky Lunatic Spy, and I would like to thank her for suggesting such an epic song! :D**

**I was thinking that after the last chapter that was a little sad, we would have something cheesy and cheerful ;)**

**In this story, Valkyrie is 20 years old, Skulduggery is wearing his facade the entire time, and the setting is in a pub.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Valkyrie laughed at her drunken friend. Tanith was absolutely plastered and sauntering around the stage, singing karaoke, Spice Girls to be specific. Valkyrie was drunk too and giggling uncontrollably. Ghastly sat to her left, Skulduggery to her right... neither of them were drunk. The song finished and Tanith gave an over-exaggerated bow and blew a kiss to the audience.

"Thank'n you! Thank'n you, everybody!" She slurred before promptly falling off the stage. She was on her feet in an instant, swaying slightly. "I'm okay!"

Valkyrie roared with laughter. "You DOUCHE!"

Tanith skipped over to the others and dropped down in her seat next to Ghastly. "Hey baby." She kissed his cheek. "How did I do?"

"Amazing." Ghastly kissed her back.

"Amazingly bad." Skulduggery muttered.

Tanith threw Ghastly's back of peanuts at him. "Shuddup, you! Oi, Val, Val, Val! It's your turn to sing, babushka!"

Val grinned. "Thanks, chick." She bounded up onto the stage before Skulduggery could stop her. She started to sing.

_You know I never  
I've never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it_

Skulduggery realised what she was singing. "Oh dear."

Valkyrie rolled her t-shirt up so that her midriff was showing. She let her hair down from her ponytail so it could swish around her slender shoulders. She started to orchestrate some sexy dance moves while she sang.

"Woo! Go, Val!" Tanith whooped.

Skulduggery pinched her arm. "Don't encourage her!"

Valkyrie pointed to Skulduggery and sang the next verse directly at him.

If he wasn't a skeleton, he would have gone bright red. Inconspicuously, he sank down in his hair a little bit.

_And I know you like it to_  
_The way that I want you_  
_I've gotta have you_  
_Oh yes, I do_

"Oh, Val, please shut up." Skulduggery groaned quietly.

Ghastly nudged him. "Oi-oi! You never told me that you and Val had a thing."

"We don't have a _thing_, she's just drunk."

"AS A SKUNK!" Tanith crowed loudly.

And that was when Valkyrie walked off the stage and round to where they were sitting. She climbed onto the table, still dancing, and singing.

_I never, I never ever stay out late_  
_You know that I can hardly wait_  
_Just to see you, and I know you cannot wait_  
_Await to see me too, I've gotta touch you_

Valkyrie leaned over him and grabbed hold of his tie. She tugged on it, making him stand up. She pulled him up onto the table with her. The cheering in the pub went up a notch.

"Valkyrie, you're incredibly drunk." Skulduggery said firmly.

Valkyrie ignored him, and instead put her free hand, the one that wasn't holding the microphone, on his chest and run it down his torso. Skulduggery went rigid.

"Val, stop this. Stop it right now. You are drunk. You're not meaning to do this."

Valkyrie just winked at him. 

_'Cause baby we'll be at the drive-in's_  
_In the old man's Ford_  
_Behind the bushes until I'm screamin' for more_  
_Down the basement, lock the cellar door_  
_And baby, talk dirty to me_

Valkyrie pressed herself against him raised one leg suggestively by his hip. He didn't even realise his hand was resting on her thigh until he looked down and saw it. And yet he didn't pull away. Valkyrie put her free arm around his neck and Skulduggery's other arm made its way around her waist. She raised her other leg, and with him supporting her, he was carrying her, both of her legs around his hips. Without even thinking about it, he dipped her low as if they were dancing. Another cheer erupted from the crowd – Tanith being the loudest.

_You know I call you, I call you on the telephone_  
_I'm only hoping that you're home so I can hear you_  
_When you say those words to me_  
_And whisper so softly, I gotta hear you_

Valkyrie took a breath in-between singing to whisper something into Skulduggery's ear. "I really like you."

Skulduggery looked at her in astonishment. "That is the alcohol talking."

She shook her head in disagreement and carried on singing.

Skulduggery let her back down again so he could spin her. He could barely even believe he was dancing with her.

_'Cause baby we'll be at the drive-in_  
_In the old man's Ford_  
_Behind the bushes until I'm screamin' for more_  
_Down the basement, lock the cellar door_  
_And baby, talk dirty to me_

Valkyrie's arms had found their way around his neck again and he had his hands on her hips. He didn't care how much Ghastly would tease him about this afterwards, he was enjoying himself.

And then she did something that was completely unexpected...

_CC pick up that guitar and talk to me_

Valkyrie tossed the microphone to Tanith and mouthed at her to _sing_. Tanith nodded, and began to tunelessly scream into the microphone again. She dashed back up onto the stage, the focus being drawn onto her once more.

_'Cause baby we'll be at the drive-in's  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind them bushes till I'm screamin' for more, more, more  
Down the basement, and lock the cellar door  
And baby, talk dirty to me, yeah_

Skulduggery looked at her in confusion. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because." She looked at him, something new in her eyes. "If I was still singing, I wouldn't be able to do this."

She put both her hands either side of his face and crushed her lips to his. Skulduggery was unyielding at first, but then he softened and she melted into his arms. She pulled away and looked his him through glassy, drunken eyes.

"I meant it you know." She slurred.

He smiled. "Meant what?"

"I really like you."

She smiled once more at him before promptly collapsing in his arms. Laughing, he scooped her up in his arms and climbed down from the table. He carried her home and tucked her into bed upstairs. He stood over her while she was happily sleeping. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I really like you too." He whispered before turning out the light.

_And baby, talk dirty to me, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And baby, talk dirty to me_

**So, did you like it? Did it make you chuckle?**

**I'm still working through all of your lovely song suggestions, and the next up is 'I wont let go', suggested by Dusky Malice. Please note, that if you have suggested it to me, I promise I will turn it into a story, I PROMISE! :) It just takes me a while to get through them all! :P**

**I'll update soon!**

**Mwah!  
**

**xoxo  
**


	11. Valduggery: I Wont let go

**Hello m'dears! :)**

**This song idea (the song that I do not own) came from the brilliant mind of Dusky Malice it's an absolutely gorgeous song that** **I fell in love with straight away when I heard it! So thank you muchly my lovely! :D**

**In this story, Skulduggery is wearing his facade the entire way through, and Valkyrie is about eighteen years old.**

**I really hope you like it, because I'm not too sure on how it turned out!  
**

Skulduggery found her standing at the edge of the pier, coat and shoes in a heap in the decking beside her. She was balancing on the edge looking straight down into the murky depths of the black water. Skulduggery realised what she was about to do and rushed over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her back just as she jumped.

"Valkyrie, what do you think you're playing at?"

She turned round to look at him. Her face was pale and gaunt, her eyes red and puffy, her lips blue from the cold and fresh tears clung to her cheeks. "Let me go." She said quietly.

"Oh my God... Valkyrie, what's wrong?"

_Oh look what I've done for you  
I made it all for you, I've come to set it right  
Oh look what I've made for you  
I've come to set it right_

"Me." She whispered. "I'm what's wrong. I'm Darquesse and I'm going to destroy the world."

He put his hands on her shoulders and crouched until they were at eye level. "No you are not. Do you understand me, Valkyrie? You are not Darquesse. You are Valkyrie Cain."

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut tight. "No! No, I will become her some way!"

"We've already fixed that, Valkyrie. You're not going to become her, I fixed that for you, remember?"

Can't stay this way, can't stay this way  
I shouldn't feel this way

"You don't have the dreams, Skulduggery. You don't have nightmares about killing everyone like I do."

"Oh, Valkyrie." He stood up and hugged her close, stroking her hair soothingly. Seeing her so vulnerable and upset was more than he could take. "Valkyrie, why didn't you tell me about the nightmares?"

"They've only been happening since we... we... split up..." Her voice cracked.

He held her even tighter. "I'm sorry, Valkyrie. I'm sorry that had to happen."

"Don't feel bad." She sobbed. "You don't have to love me. I won't make you."

How wrong she was. Of course he still loved her. He shouldn't still love her, but he did.

_I won't let go, never gonna let go_  
_It's a pity you should say it 'cause it never really means a thing_  
_Won't let go, I'm never gonna let go_  
_(Won't let go, won't let go)_  
_I won't let go, never gonna let go_  
_It's a pity you should say it 'cause it never really means a thing_  
_Won't let go, I'm never gonna let go_  
_(Won't let go, won't let go)_

"How could you think that I don't love you?" His hand cupped her face as he spoke urgently. "How on Earth could you think for one split second that I don't care for you?"

"B-because you b-broke up w-with m-me." She shook as she spoke.

"Only for your own good, Valkyrie. I wasn't good enough for you, you deserve someone nice and young and... human." He struggled with the last word.

"Oh, Skulduggery..." She groaned her hands resting on the sides of his face. "Oh, Skulduggery, you are more human to me than half of the people I have ever known in my lifetime. And do you know why?" She put a hand to his chest. "Because of who you are in here. Because you are the nicest, funniest, kindest person I've ever met, and because you fell in love with me. You're perfect, Skulduggery."

"You can say that as much as you want, Val, but I'll never change. It will never be true. I am dead. Even before I was dead I was dead inside. Because I did bad things in my past Valkyrie, and you deserve someone better than that."

"Yeah? Well what about me? I'm set to destroy the world and you think I still deserve you? I deserve the bottom of that sea at the most."

"Don't say that!" He buried his face in her hair. "Oh God, please don't say things like that!"

"I'm Darquesse."

"I don't care what you say, I won't let you go."

_Oh look what you've done to me  
You took it all away, took it all in just one night  
Oh I was saving it all for you  
But you took it all away_

Skulduggery couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped his lips. He started to tremble. "Don't talk like that Valkyrie. Please. I can't stand it."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He started to cry into her soft hair. The last time he had cried like this was when he had watched Seprine murder his wife and child in front of him. He had promised himself he would never cry like this again. And all in the space of five minutes, Valkyrie had brought it all crashing down. He couldn't help it; he just loved her too much. She had taken away all the walls he had built around himself so he wouldn't expose his emotions. She had just stripped them all away.

Can't play this game, 'cause it's not the same  
I shouldn't feel this shame, (I'm never gonna feel it again)

Skulduggery looked deep into her eyes. "I can't do this, Valkyrie. I can't pretend like I can live without you anymore because I can't. Take me back. Oh God, please take me back, I love you so much."

She pressed her face to his. She could taste his tears on her lips. "You deserve better than me. I'll only end up hurting you. You should be ashamed of me."

"I could never be ashamed of you. I love you."

_I won't let go, never gonna let go_  
_It's a pity you should say it 'cause it never really means a thing_  
_Won't let go, I'm never gonna let go_  
_(Won't let go, won't let go)_  
_I won't let go, never gonna let go_  
_It's a pity you should say it 'cause it never really means a thing_  
_Won't let go, I'm never gonna let go_  
_(Won't let go), I won't let go_

"Why can't you just let me go, Skul? Let me go now before it's too late."

"Because you don't get over the death of the person you're in love with particularly easy."

"There will be others. You don't need me."

"I _want _you. I won't let go of you. Not for anything."

_I can't stay this way, can't stay this way_  
_I shouldn't feel this way, I shouldn't feel this way_  
_I can't stay this way, oh no no no_  
_I shouldn't feel this way_

"You shouldn't feel this way." She cried even harder. "You should hate me. You should despise me and I should be lying on the bottom of that sea bed."

"No!" He begged. "Please stop! Please stop talking like that. Just let me take you home."

"Skulduggery, I can't."

"Please. I... I... please."

_I won't let go, never gonna let go_  
_It's a pity you should say it 'cause it never really means a thing_  
_Won't let go, I'm never gonna let go_  
_(Won't let go, won't let go)_  
_I won't let go, never gonna let go_  
_It's a pity you should say it 'cause it never really means a thing_  
_Won't let go, I'm never gonna let go_  
_(Won't let go, won't let go)_

She sighed. "Okay. Take me home."

Skulduggery scooped her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest. He carried her back to his home and put her on his bed. He tucked her in and lay next to her, facing her. She was still crying. He soothingly stroked her face. "Please don't cry." He whispered.

"I'll stop if you stop."

Sighing he embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Valkyrie, why did you try to leave me today?"

"I thought you wouldn't miss Darquesse if she was gone."

"You're right I wouldn't miss her. I'd miss _you_, I'd miss _Valkyrie Cain_."

_I won't let go, I'm never gonna let go_  
_It's a pity you should say it 'cause it never really means a thing_  
_Won't let go, I'm never gonna let go_

"Can we not talk about that tonight?" She murmured. "Please can you just hold me?"

He tightened his hold on her. "Of course."

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let go of me."

"I promise I won't let go."

_I won't let go, I'm never gonna let go_  
_It's a pity you should say it 'cause it never really means a thing_  
_Won't let go, won't let go_

**Well? How do you guys think it turned out? I wasn't too sure!**

**Okay, so the next chappie will be a song suggestion made by tomatoesonstrings, who suggested "Dead man walking" (which I do not own) :)**

**Thanks for the reviews m'dears! I love them - you're all angels! :3**

**xoxo  
**


	12. Valduggery: Dead man walking

**Hello m'dears :) Today I give you a story written around a song suggestion made by the amazing tomatoesonstrings - and so I thank you muchly my lovely! :3**

**Again, I do not own this song! :)**

**Just to warn you, this chappie has some mildly upsetting scenes of torture in it. It's not too bad - relatively tame and not gory, just perhaps a little sensitive. I just wanted to give you a heads up!**

**I'm sorry for the insane length of the chapter - the song was just MASSIVE! So most of it is song lyrics.**

**I'm imagining Valkyrie to be about 21- ish in this story - just to let you know :)**

**Enjoy! 3**

Skulduggery lay in their double bed, his arms around the sleeping beauty next to him. Valkyrie murmured something in her sleep and nestled closer to him. He could feel her lacy black lingerie through his cotton pyjamas, tickling his bones. He could get back to sleep – well meditation – after he had woken up from his 'dream'. He had been dreaming about memories past, when he was in the war. The war that killed him. The war that turned him into a walking, talking Skeleton.

_I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking  
I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man_

_I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking  
I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man_

None of his memories about the war were particularly nice. The worst being the part where he saw his wife and child murdered. Ah, Belle, his beautiful, lovely, warm-hearted wife. He'd never know love like when he was in love with her – well, that was until he met Valkyrie of course, and now she was the one laying in his bed and wearing Belle's ring. Bell wouldn't mind, he had decided, she would have wanted him to be happy.

He remembered her with her sapphire-blue eyes and blonde hair in tight ringletts. Her delicate features looked perfect with her luminescent pale skin and light-pink lips that always wore the most heart-shatteringly beautiful smile. And he remembered his daughter, Bonnie, only seven years old but as intelligent as her father with the exact same features as her mother – but with her father's green eyes.

And then he was drawn back into one of his memories, unwillingly.

_I see you standing there but you're already gone_  
_I'm holding your hand but you're barely holding on_  
_I'm kissing your lips but it just don't feel the same_  
_Am I dead there now, left living with the blame_  
_Oh I hear the angels talking talking talking_  
_Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking_

In his memory, Skulduggery was human and standing opposite his wife. It was just before he was about to leave her to go to war. She was looking as radiant as ever, blond ringlets falling down to her waist. Her dress was a pale pastel green that fell to the ground in gentle ruffles. The torso of the dress was a corset that came in tight, giving her a perfect hourglass figure and accentuating her cleavage yet still looking respectable. The shoulders were lacy and matched the lacy white gloves she wore on her dainty hands. In her hair was a light pink rose, and she wore a delicate gold chain around her slender neck. Beside her, holding onto her mummy's hand, and a brown teddy bear in the other was his daughter, smiling innocently, wearing a pretty white frock.

"Don't leave me." Belle put a hand up to his cheek. "Stay with me, darling. You don't have to go."

Skulduggery's heart filled with desire and longing. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her. He took her in his arms and looked deep into her eyes. "Oh, Belle. Please don't tempt me like that, or I might never leave."

"I love you too much to let you go. If you loved me too you'd stay."

Skulduggery closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. "Don't do that to me, Belle. You know how much I love you. No one could love you more than I."

"I know that, sweet heart. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, but I'm just going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too. More than I can even explain."

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Skulduggery complied and crushed his lips to hers urgently. His lips caressed hers almost desperately as if he couldn't get enough of her.

_Already broken, already gone  
Already know you're moving on  
I'm a breathing, talking  
Dead man, walking  
Already see it, in your face  
Already someone, in my place  
I'm a breathing, talking  
Dead man, walking_

Unwillingly he pulled away and looked at his beautiful daughter with blurry eyes. He scooped her up into his arms. "Oh, Bonnie. Precious, lovely, darling Bonnie. I'm going to miss you so much poppet."

She snuggled into his chest. "I'll miss you too, Daddy. Bring me back a present."

He laughed. "Okay, sweetheart."

He put her down and turned back to Belle. He kissed her tenderly again. "I love you." He whispered before turning and walking away, and into war._  
_

_I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking  
I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man_

He could hear her crying as he walked away, but he didn't dare turn back and look at her for fear of running back to her. The next few months of war were bad. Skulduggery could hardly focus when all he could think about were Belle and Bonnie. He had a crumpled photograph of them both in his pocket, travelling with him wherever he went. He was a husband and a father first, a soldier second. And he has assumed that would always be the same...

We're in the same room just one million miles away  
With all these books around but we ain't go two words to say  
Am I a dead man now, left living with the shame?  
I'm...

He shared a tent with Ghastly and Erskine on the battlefield. They tried to console Skulduggery but it was like there was a wall between them. Skulduggery had died inside at being away from his family and now he was shutting everyone else out. The first time Erskine and Ghastly had heard strangled sobs coming from Skulduggery's sleeping bag they had been worried, but after realising it was the same every night, they had become accustomed to it.

_Already broken, already gone_  
_Already know you're moving on_  
_I'm a breathing, talking_  
_Dead man, walking_  
_Already see it, in your face_  
_Already someone, in my place_  
_I'm a breathing, talking_  
_Dead man, walking_

_I'm a breathing, talking  
Dead man, walking_

Skulduggery pulled himself out of the memory and sighed. He held Valkyrie a little closer, sighing with elation at her warmth against his bones. Her face looked so calm and serene... and perfect. God, he wouldn't be able to bare it if he lost her too. It was just too horrible to think about, and he was drawn back into another memory.

_I hear the angels talking talking talking_  
_Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking_  
_I hear the angels talking talking talking_  
_Now I'm a dead man_

In the memory Skulduggery was facing Belle and Bonnie for the first time in months, and he wished so much that he wasn't. This was because it was breaking his heart to see them this way. They were in Serpine's clutches shackled to chairs, sitting opposite where he was standing the other side of cell bars. Skulduggery was gripping on the bars desperately. Serpine had was holding a knife to Belles throat, her eyes bulging and tears streaming down her tragically beautiful face. Bonnie was shackled to a chair next to her, screaming and crying loudly, begging her daddy to save her.

"Let them go." Skulduggery snarled. "It's me you want, not them. Let them go, Nefarian."

"But we're all having so much fun aren't we?" Serpine grinned maliciously. "Tell him, Belle. Tell him how much fun we've been having."

Belle could only manage to cry in response although her sobs were drowned out by Bonnie's shrieking. Serpine looked at her menacingly.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, will you please shut up!" He hissed at her. When she cried even harder he whacked the back of her head with the butt of the knife and she screamed in pain.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Skulduggery roared violently shaking the bars.

Serpine laughed maniacally. "Okay, I'll put her out of her misery for you." He put his hands either side of her head.

"NO!" Skulduggery screamed.

_Already broken, already gone_  
_Already know you're moving on_  
_I'm a breathing, talking_  
_Dead man, walking_  
_Already see it, in your face_  
_Already someone, in my place_  
_I'm a breathing, talking_  
_Dead man, walking_

_I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking  
I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man _

"Say goodnight to Daddy." Serpine whispered in her ear before he sharply wrenched her neck a near 180 degrees. There was a sickening crack and Bonnie's body went lifeless, the screaming stopping altogether.

That was when Skulduggery and Belle's simultaneous started.

"Oh my God!" Was all Belle could shriek over and over again, her cries gurgled by her tears.

"NO!" Skulduggery screamed. "BONNIE NO!" He sank down to the floor, his face pressed to the bars. He started to cry. "No, Bonnie, no, no, no." He looked up at Serpine with complete and utter hatred. "YOU SICK, EVIL, FREAK! YOU'VE KILLED MY DAUGHTER! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?"

Serpine shrugged. "She didn't have to do anything; I just hate any spawn of you."

Skulduggery roared deafeningly loudly and snatched for him through the bars. Serpine just laughed._  
_

_Already broken, already gone  
Already know you're moving on  
I'm a breathing, talking  
Dead man, walking  
Already see it, in your face  
Already someone, in my place  
I'm a breathing, talking  
Dead man, walking_

_I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking  
I hear the angels talking talking talking  
Now I'm a dead man_

Belle was trembling and sobbing in her chair. Serpine casually strolled over to her. He put the knife back to her throat, trailing the tip from her jaw line, down to her collar bone, and back up. "Hello, Belle." He purred. "You're looking particularly lovely today."

Belle just whimpered.

"Leave her alone! Don't touch her, Nefarian!"

Serpine grinned at him. "Or what? You gonna break through those bars and stop me?"

Skulduggery was crying so ferociously now that tears were streaming down his face, pooling on the floor. He had to resort to grovelling. "Please don't hurt her! I'll do anything. You can kill me, I really don't care, but just please don't hurt her!"

Serpine frowned. "You mistake me for someone who has a conscience."

And in that split second, he slashed Belle's throat, terminating her life. Her body shuddered before going limp, gargling a little bit. Her blood collected on the floor beneath her.

"NO!" Skulduggery cried out, choking on his own tears. "BELLE!" he hung his head and sobbed loudly. "Oh God, no! Oh, Belle!"

_I see you standing there but you're already gone_  
_I'm holding your hand but you're barely holding on_  
_I'm kissing your lips but it just don't feel the same_  
_Am I dead there now, left living with the blame_  
_Oh I hear the angels talking talking talking_  
_Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking_

"Don't cry my old enemy. You will get your chance at revenge."

"I don't want revenge." He wept. "I want my family back."

"Let's see how your feeling once there are no bars between us." Serpine unlocked the cell door and stood on the other side with Skulduggery. "Oh stop snivelling and get up!" He snapped.

_Already broken, already gone_  
_Already know you're moving on_  
_I'm a breathing, talking_  
_Dead man, walking_  
_Already see it, in your face_  
_Already someone, in my place_  
_I'm a breathing, talking_  
_Dead man, walking_

Skulduggery looked up at him and was filled with the same burning hatred as before. He leapt up and lunged at Serpine, pinning him to the ground. He snatched a knife from his belt and was about to trust it into his torso, piercing his evil heart, when he stopped. Skulduggery's eyes bulged and he gasped in horror. He dropped the knife and looked at his hand. It was mutilating where it had been touching the weapon. Poison.

Serpine shoved Skulduggery off him and stood up straight, dusting himself down. Skulduggery lay on the floor, panting, writing in pain as the poison seeped through his pores and into his body, contaminating his blood and stopping his heart.

Skulduggery died staring up at Serpine, feeling noting but pure hate.

_I hear the angels talking talking talking_  
_Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking_  
_I hear the angels talking talking talking_  
_Now I'm a dead man_

Skulduggery pulled himself out of the painful memory and buried his skull into Valkyrie's face. He would have cried if he still could. He couldn't help the tremors that wracked his skeletal frame.

Much to his dismay he realised he had woken Valkyrie. She sat up. "Skulduggery, are you okay?"

He stroked her hair. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Go back to sleep."

"Did you have another bad dream?"

"Sort of. It's not important."

"Oh, Skulduggery." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

_We're in the same room just one million miles away_  
_With all these books around but we ain't go two words to say_  
_Am I a dead man now, left living with the shame?_  
_I'm..._

"I'm okay, Val. Really."

"I don't believe that."

"Just sleep, darling. Everything will be okay in the morning."

She yawned. "Only if you will go back to bed with me."

He laughed sadly. "Okay."

_Already broken, already gone_  
_Already know you're moving on_  
_I'm a breathing, talking_  
_Dead man, walking_  
_Already see it, in your face_  
_Already someone, in my place_

_I'm a breathing, talking  
Dead man, walking_

They lay down together. She snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

_I'm a breathing, talking_  
_Dead man, walking_

There was silence for a little while before skulduggery spoke again.

"Valkyrie?"

"Yes?"

"You know you said you love me?"

"Yes."

"Even though I'm dead?"

"Of course."

"Even though I'm just basically the walking dead?"

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

_I hear the angels talking talking talking_  
_Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking_  
_I hear the angels talking talking talking_  
_Now I'm a dead man_

"Do you think Belle and Bonnie would still love me if they saw me now?"

She stroked his cheekbone and kissed his teeth. "How could they not?"

_Already broken, already gone_  
_Already know you're moving on_  
_I'm a breathing, talking_  
_Dead man, walking_  
_Already see it, in your face_  
_Already someone, in my place_  
_I'm a breathing, talking_  
_Dead man, walking_

If skulduggery could have smiled, he would have. "Thank you."

**So, I know it was really long and I appologise! You have permission to grumble at me, lol :)**

**Thanks again Tomatoesonstrings!**

**I'll update soon! :)**

**xoxo  
**


	13. Valduggery: Someone like you

**This chapter is called Valduggery: Someone like you , and I really enjoyed writing it because I came at it from another Characters perspective - you'll see what I mean :)  
**

**This story was written around a song (that I don't own) suggested to me by Harmony-Rose Temptation, and we all love her for that, don't we? :) So thank you muchly my lovely :3**

**Onto the story, that I hope you really like!  
**

China Sorrows was reading through the letter one last time before pushing it through Skulduggery's letter box. He had a nice life now with Valkyrie, happy and docile. China's feelings had been pushed aside and she had been swept into the gutter, having to pick herself up and dust herself down by herself again – as it always was. China had no one to turn to anymore. The Skeleton she loved was taken by the girl she despised; she had no friends through no one's fault but her own. There wasn't a person in the world that cared for, or loved, China Sorrows. She looked at the first paragraph of her letter to him:

_I heard that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're married now,  
I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light, _

She remembered back to a few years ago when Valkyrie was 20. It was Val and Skulduggery's wedding day. Valkyrie had looked beautiful – as always – and Skulduggery was wearing another handsome façade. She had never told him, but when China had made the façade for him, she had purposely made sure that all of his faces would be as beautiful as his personality.

China had been the maid of honour, just another face in the background to Skulduggery and Valkyrie's romance novel. They kissed in front of her and China had cried, saying that she was just so happy for them, when secretly she had been crying from pain.

At least Valkyrie made him happy. She gave him all he had ever wanted. A lovely wife, a baby they adopted and loved like their own, a grand Mansion to live in. Life for them was perfect.

She carried on reading her own words:

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_  
_I had hoped you'd see my face,_  
_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

China really hoped that he wouldn't hate her for just showing up like this. She wasn't even going to talk to him, she was just going to leave the note. She prayed that he wouldn't despise her for all the things she was saying, all the forbidden emotions she was expressing. This note may ruin his and Valkyrie's marriage, and if it did... she knew that he would hope for her to rot in hell.

The most important part of the letter:

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_  
_Don't forget me, I beg,_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

She was trying to soothe him in this part, saying that she wasn't going to pursue him. Here was where she was explaining that she was going to move on. China knew that she would be able to find someone else – what with every man on this Earth doting for her attention. She knew she would be able to find someone else and live happily enough with him. She just wanted to make sure that Skulduggery knew that... he would always be her first choice.

She remembered back to before Valkyrie had ever been in the picture. China was younger and Skulduggery had been human and with his wife. She had been madly in love with him and one night she had asked him round for drinks. She had gotten drunk and made a move on him. He had gently pushed her away and smiled tenderly. With four words he had shattered her world: "I love my wife".

This of course meant that he didn't love her. And he never would. Sometimes love was for real. Sometimes it just hurt.

_You know how the time flies,_  
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_  
_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_  
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

Of course, that was a long time ago. And just as she was getting over it, along came Valkyrie. She never used to be a threat when she was younger, and so China could be with Skulduggery, be around him and laugh and smile and have the best time of her life. Now Valkyrie was grown up and China was once again pushed out of the picture. Always the friend. Never the lover.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_  
_I had hoped you'd see my face,_  
_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

China had hoped that she would be able to give him this letter in person. Perhaps their hands would brush, their eyes would meet, they'd get lost in the moment and... and...

And now she was deluded. Skulduggery would never leave Valkyrie. Not for her, not for the world.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_  
_Don't forget me, I beg,_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

In one part of the letter she talked about a memory from the past. This was last year when she was sitting in a corner of her library silently crying to herself. It was after dark, no one was in the library but her... and _him_. Skulduggery had forced his way into the library after finding China's suicide note. He rampaged through the aisles until he found her, an open bottle of pills knocked over on the floor beside her, white pills scattered over the floor.

Skulduggery had run to her and knocked the pill out of her hand. He had shaken her shoulders demanding "are you crazy?" looking at her angrily despite he had no face for an expression. Then he noticed her tears and had almost instantly taken her into his arms. It wasn't done in a romantic way, more in a 'big brother' kind of way.

He looked at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you didn't choose me. You'll never choose me."

He tilted his skull. "China, I didn't choose anyone, it chose me. I fell in love with Valkyrie and that will always last."

"But not with me." She finished for him.

"No, China." He hung his head. "Sorry."

_Nothing compares,_  
_No worries or cares,_  
_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

God, that had been a low blow. Making him remember that moment was really fighting dirty. She had nearly crossed it out, but then she decided to leave it in. He deserved to feel some of her pain. Then maybe he would understand.

She looked over the last paragraph of her letter:

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you,_  
_Don't forget me, I beg,_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

In this part she was practically begging him. Pleading with him to understand. Grovelling for him to know the truth: Even though she was hurting inside, she was happy for him because he was happy, and nothing warmed her more than knowing that the man she loved was happy. However that would never be enough to mask her pain. She asked him to know that she was going to look for someone but that no one would live up to him. And then she repeated his own words that he had once said to her:

"I can't be with you China, sometimes you fall in love and it's great. And sometimes it just hurts you. I'm sorry that I have to hurt you today."

At the end of the letter she simply put: "I will always love you, no matter what. China Sorrows."

She pushed it through his letterbox.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_  
_Don't forget me, I beg,_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

She turned and walked away. She was about one hundred yards away when the front door opened. It was Skulduggery. He picked up the letter at his feet and skimmed his eyes over it. Shocked he looked up and saw China walking away from him on the other side of the street.

"China?" He called out to her. "China?"

Wiping away a tear, she ran away from him.

_Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead._

**So what do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts :D**

**Once more, thank you Harmony, you little angel! :3**

**And also, thank you for all your lovely reviews, I'll update soon :)**

**xoxo  
**


	14. Valduggery: Many of horror

**This chapter is dedicated to a very special friend of mine. She is the most lovely, kind, warm-hearted, sweet, talented person EVER and I actually lover her to pieces! Holly Dawn Swift, this is for you Chikka, Happy Birthday! I hope you have an amazing day, and I hope your party is EPIC! Seriously, enjoy your day! Thank you for being my friend! :3**

** - This song was suggested to me by Holly Swift - **

** - I do not own this song - **

**Enjoy! :)  
**

"Shut up! Skulduggery, just shut up!" Valkyrie screamed.

"Oh, that's it." Skulduggery threw his hands up into the air in frustration. "Block me out. Silence me when I say something you don't want to hear. How very mature of you!"

"Oh, don't you _dare_ talk to me about immaturity, Skulduggery Pleasant!" She strolled up to him and jabbed a finger into his breast bone. "Because you have the mentality of a five year old!"

They were fighting. They were having their first fight. And it was over something so stupid.

"I bet you don't say that to your Vampire boy." Skulduggery said quietly.

"There is nothing going on between us!" Valkyrie roared.

"He still loves you!"

"Yes, but I love _you_, Skulduggery!"

_You say "I love you, boy"  
I know you lie  
I trust you all the same  
I don't know why_

Skulduggery hung his head. "Don't lie to me."

Valkyrie took his skull in between her hands. "Listen to me! I. Love. You!"

Skulduggery knew he could trust her but he couldn't trust himself. He didn't trust Caelan not to seduce her. And she was so young, so vulnerable and susceptible to the vampire. He didn't trust her not to make the wrong decision – even if she didn't mean to.

_'Cause when my back is turned_  
_My bruises shine_  
_Our broken fairytale_  
_So hard to hide_

"You've hurt me before." His voice cracked. "What's to say you won't do it again?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. He tricked me, Skulduggery. Caelan tricked me into loving him – I was under his spell!"

"Well it still hurts!" He was crying now. Crying without tears – breathing in short rhythmic gasps, body trembling, shoulders shaking.

Valkyrie could feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"I've tried to forget it... but I can't. I'll never forget."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we have to end thins, Valkyrie. We can't go on with this broken fairytale any longer."

_I still believe it's you and me 'til the end of time_

"No!" She sobbed. "Oh, please no! You can't leave me!"

_When we collide we come together_  
_If we don't we'll always be apart_  
_I'll take a bruise; I know you're worth it_  
_When you hit me hit me hard_

Now it was his turn to hold her. He held her face in his hands. "Valkyrie, I know you didn't cheat – not on purpose anyway. I know he charmed you and I know it wasn't your fault. But it doesn't mean that he won't try to do it again. And it hurt so much that... I can't bear it, Val. I can't bear to go through that again – and neither can you."

"Please, stop." She begged.

But he continued. "Val, when we're together, it's amazing – it's _epic_! But I know that if it's not always like this, we'll just drift apart. Caelan can do whatever he wants to me and I'll take it because I love you so much. And if you go under his spell again–"

"But I won't! He promised not to ever do it again!"

"–it's going to hurt so much. And I won't be able to take it."

_Sitting in a wishing hole_  
_Hoping it stays dry_  
_Feet cast in solid stone_  
_I've got Gilligan's eyes_

"Stay with me." She pleaded in a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Good bye, Valkyrie." He kissed her forehead gently with his teeth before turning and walking out of the house.

Valkyrie dropped to her knees and cried. Tears streamed down her face. She hated Caelan and she hated him for driving them apart. He had hexed her. Hypnotised her into cheating on Skulduggery. It was in that moment when she knew that she couldn't let him get away with this. She jumped up to her feet and ran for the door. She flung herself out into the cold night air, snow drifting down in heavy flakes. She saw skulduggery up ahead, halfway down the road, and screamed his name. He turned and saw her. Then she started running. She ran to him through the snow in her bare feet. She kept crying out his name.

_I still believe it's you and me 'til the end of time_

And then... he started running towards her too.

_When we collide we come together_  
_If we don't we'll always be apart_  
_I'll take a bruise; I know you're worth it_  
_When you hit me hit me hard_

They practically smashed together in their embrace. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder. He secured his arms tightly around her waist and nestled the face of his skull into her soft hair.

"I'm so sorry!" He sobbed uncontrollably. He hadn't cried liked this in centuries. "I've been an idiot! We should never be apart!"

"I'm sorry about Caelan. I'm sorry about yelling at you. I'm sorry I've made you cry." She wept into his shoulder.

He pulled away and held her face on his hands. "Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I could never leave you. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you so much, Valkyrie."

_You said love was letting us go against what_  
_Our future is for..._

"I thought you said we couldn't go on. I thought our future was over. I thought... I thought..." She broke down.

He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Oh, Valkyrie."

"I thought you had stopped loving me."

_Many of horror_  
_Our future's for many of horror_

He touched his forehead to hers. "I will _always_ love you." He said fiercely through his tears.

"So many people are against us, Skulduggery."

"We don't need them." He whispered, stroking her hair. "Lord knows, we don't need them. There are going to be so many little horrors and surprises in our future. But as long as we're together, we can face them."

_I still believe it's you and me 'til the end of time_

"Oh, Skulduggery!" She moaned both sadly yet blissfully. She tiptoed up and tenderly pressed her lips to his teeth.

_When we collide we come together_  
_If we don't we'll always be apart_  
_I'll take a bruise; I know you're worth it_  
_When you hit me hit me hard_

He activated his façade so that she would have a pair of soft, warm lips to kiss. He let his lips part and her own lips fit perfectly against his, as if their mouths were made to be put together like this.

He pulled away, eyes closed, forehead resting against hers again. She shut her eyes too and just listened to the sound of their rhythmic breathing mingled together.

"I'll never leave you again." He whispered.

"Shh," she soothed. "Just kiss me." And she pulled him back into the kiss.

**Holly, I hope you liked it! Happy Birthday honey!**

**In fact I hoped you all liked it :3**

**This ended up one of those: Woo! Go Valduggery chappies! LOL! XD**

**Thanks for the reviews m'dears :)**

**I'll update soon!**

**xoxo  
**


	15. Valduggery: Smile

**This is Valduggery: Smile . Both Adrasdos Dark and Dusky Malice asked me to do this song as a songfic and I thought it was a great idea, because it's an amazing song! So a round of applause for the girls please! :)**

**This song is the The Uncle Kracker version, it's not the song by Charlie Chaplin, or Michael Jackson - just to let you know :) Note, I do not own this song!**

**The setting for this story is in Skulduggey's back garden.  
**

**Also - the unimaginable has happened! I have gotten through the huge pile of songfic suggestions - all but a few of them, and I'm ready to take more suggestions! So go nuts! :D**

**Lastly, enjoy the story!  
**

The sun was shining brightly as Skulduggery watched Valkyrie and her new little sister Melanie laugh and squeal with delight as they played with their water guns. Valkyrie was 21 years old now; her little sister just five years old, but Skulduggery still wondered who was the most mature out of the two of them. His money was on Melanie.

Skulduggery laughed at them from where he lay on his sun bed, peering over his sunglasses at the two girls. He had to wear his façade around Melanie as she was too young to understand magic. Also he had to remember in vain to call Valkyrie, _Stephanie._

The radio beside him was turned on, playing quietly a song that was far too modern for him to recognise. He wasn't even listening anyway. He was just thinking about Valkyrie, and how cute she looked in her denim shorts, blue halter-neck top, wet hair whipping round her face, herself completely soaked to her skin.

_You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side  
Of my pillow, that's right_

"I'm gonna get you!" Valkyrie stalked her little sister.

"No! No, Stephie, NOOOO!" Melanie screamed with delight and ran away from her sister.

Valkyrie giggled and squirted her little sister with icy water, who proceeded to do the same back, but with not quite as good aim as Valkyrie.

Skulduggery laughed at them again. Valkyrie was born to have a little sister. She was a great big sister. Skulduggery looked at her admirably. God, he loved her so much. She was literally, the light of his life.

Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where  
You send me, lets me know that it's okay  
Yeah, it's okay  
And the moments where my good times start to fade

Melanie ran over to skulduggery screaming for cover. "Uncle Skul! Heeeeeeelp!" She dived behind him.

"Is that mean old sister of yours bullying you again?"

"Yeeeeess!"

"Well, come and sit on Uncle Skul's lap and I'll protect you."

Melanie squealed with glee and ran round to Skulduggery's front and practically jumped onto his lap, throwing her small arms around his neck. She had really taken a liking to him. Skulduggery liked it to be honest – it made him feel like he had his daughter back.

Valkyrie ran over. "Aw man! You've got Skulduggery on your team?"

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

Melanie giggled and buried her face in Skulduggery's chest. "He's mine!" She turned back to Valkyrie and poked her tongue out.

Valkyrie picked her little sister up and snuggled her in her arms. She kissed Melanie's nose. "Well, tough, Mellie-Moo!" She put Melanie back down onto the ground and sat on Skulduggery's lap herself. She kissed Skulduggery's temporary lips. Because he is _all mine!"_ She kissed him again.

Skulduggery felt as though he was bursting with happiness. But that's what Valkyrie did to him. She made him smile – even when he wasn't wearing a face!

"Ooooh!" Melanie squealed. "Stephie and Skully, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She fell to the ground in fits of laughter.

At that moment, a song that both Valkyrie and Melanie loved came on the little radio.

"Mel!" Valkyrie jumped up and pulled her little sister to her feet. "It's our song!"

"Dance time! Dance time!" Melanie chanted, excitedly.

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Valkyrie picked Melanie up in her arms and started to spin, and skip and twirl around the garden, the little girl in her arms giggling all the time.

"I want Uncle Skul to dance too!" Melanie said in a sing-song voice.

Skulduggery heard this and shook his head. "Oh, no. Sorry sweetie, I don't dance."

Melanie pouted. "Pleeeeease?"

"No can do, poppet."

Valkyrie put her little sister down. "Wait here. I'll get him to dance." She walked over to Skulduggery.

He shook his head again. "No, no way."

"Please?" Valkyrie leaned over him, wrapped her arms around his neck and batted her eyelashes ferociously.

"Oh... don't say it like that..."

"Please? For me?"

There was a pause. Then he sighed and got up. Before Valkyrie could gloat or say anything smug, he took her in his arms and began to twirl her around the garden.

Even when you're gone,  
Somehow you come along just like  
A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain, and just like that

As Skulduggery danced – or rather, waltzed – with Valkyrie in the garden, he couldn't help but be filled with pride. He had the most beautiful girl in the world as his fiancé! She was his everything: his sun, rain, happiness, joy, love, sky, moon, stars – and, well, just everything else. Even when she wasn't around him, she would call him, and like a bright yellow flower bursting through a crack in a dull grey sidewalk, she was there, bringing a smile to his imaginary lips, melting all his pain and sorrow away.

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

She was the reason why he smiled now days, the reason why he got out of bed in the morning. Everything she did just made sense! She started to sing the lyrics to the song as he spun her, her voice as pure and smooth as an angel's. Her voice made him light headed, like he was drunk on love. He couldn't help but stopping dancing so he could kiss her over and over again. He kissed her so many times; taking in her sweet scent so much that he went dizzy again.

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Breathless, he pulled away from her. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She beamed up at him, still shorter than him as she was.

"What about me?" Demanded a little voice from behind them.

Valkyrie turned and laughed at her. "I love you too, Mellie-Moo!"

"What about you?" She looked at Skulduggery.

Skulduggery ran forward and scooped Melanie up in his arms, swinging her round. "Of course I Love you too, Mel."

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile

Skulduggery looked over at Valkyrie who was standing beside him, one arm around his shoulders. He saw his reflection in her big, dark brown eyes. He saw himself: Skulduggery Pleasant, the good guy. Finally. How on Earth had he spent the last 400 years of his life without her?

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

He put Melanie down on the ground. "Mellie, will you do your Uncle Skul a huge favour please?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah!"

"Will you go inside my house and get me my hat that's on my sofa, please, sweetheart?"

"Yeeeeeaaaah!" She beamed up at him and sprinted for the house.

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

When she was gone Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery in confusion. "What did you do that for, Uncle Skul?" She winked at him.

"Because now I can kiss you without being interrupted."

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

He took Valkyrie back into his arms and brought her lips to his and kissed her with soft determination. He had never felt so happy in his life than when he was with her.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "You make me smile." He whispered before pulling her back into the kiss.

_Oh, you make me smile  
Oh, you make me smile  
Oh, you make me smile  
Oh, you make me smile_

**Another**** round of applause for Adrasdos Dark and Dusky Malice! :) Thank you muchly!**

**So, did you like the story? I reeeeally hope you did!**

**Remember, I'm taking suggestion again :)**

**Thanks m'dears!**

**xoxo  
**


	16. Valduggery: ET

**Hello my loverleyyys :)**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**This song (which I don't own) was suggested to me by Harmony-Rose Temptation - who is amazing! And, Harmony, there is no rapping m'dear, just like you asked :) Round of applause for Harmony is apt :3**

**Now, this chappie has something in it called the "all-over facade" and If you've read my other stories you'll know what this is, however if you haven't, all it is, is Skulduggery's facade gives him an entire body, not just a face**.

**Lastly, (and I'm sorry to say this, but I _have_ to) please make sure you're 'age appropriate' when reading this, because it's a bit suggestive and ... um... steamy?** **So, yeah, you know what to do. I'm sorry about that - I have to do it :)**

**Now, onto the story!**

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. She knew what she wanted. She wanted _him_. And Valkyrie got what she wanted. Always.

She strolled over to him, he was sitting in his armchair, reading the newspaper, totally unaware of what was about to happen.

She had tried to win him over before, but his damned honour had always made him say no.

Well not this time.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel_

Valkyrie stood in front of him and pulled the newspaper away. She tossed it to the ground. Skulduggery looked up and the façade's eyes bugged out of his head. She was dressed in her nightgown. Well, it could barely be called a 'nightgown' when all it was, was a handful of black lace that covered the bare essentials – yet still looking remarkably modest and classy on her.

"Oh, Valkyrie..." He stuttered. "No, Valkyrie. No I can't."

She looked at him, beguilingly. "Can't... or wont?"

"Valkyrie, you know how I feel about you. You know how much I care for you... but I can't. I can't take advantage of you like this." 

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

Her eyes filled with tears. "But I thought you loved me."

His face filled with anguish. "I _do_ love you!"

"Then why won't you try? You have the all-over façade now. And we've been together for years. Why won't you just try?" A big tear rolled down her cheek.

Skulduggery was like lightening to jump to his feet and take her in his arms. And then he was kissing her. He was kissing her lips, her cheekbones, jaw line, throat, collar bone, shoulders – everywhere!

_They say be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

She melted into his frame letting her arms entwine around his neck, as his arms clutched at her waist, almost desperately. His lips kissed her hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough of her. He lifted her into his arms and flew them both across the room, up the stairs and across the landing.

He let her down, and while not breaking the kiss, they clumsily stumbled across the landing and through the doorway of the master bedroom.

_Your from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

He guided her over to the bed and sat her down, sitting next to her. He delicately brushed her hair back off her face and held her gaze. He looked at her almost pleadingly.

Valkyrie knew what he was thinking and shook her head. "Oh no, don't you back out on me, Skul."

"But, Val." He sighed, wistfully caressing her cheek. "I'm so much older than you, and let's not forget – this isn't even a real body. This isn't a real face. I have no beating heart to call my own anymore. I am a skeleton."

She ran her hands through his hair. "You are _my_ skeleton. And I wouldn't have you any other way. Now _kiss me._"

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

Skulduggery groaned in defeat and gave in to her. He gently pushed her shoulders down onto the mattress and rolled on top of her, careful not to crush her. He continued with the trail of kisses all over her face and neck. Valkyrie slid his jacket off, over his shoulders, and Skulduggery shrugged it to the floor. Valkyrie unbuttoned his shirt and practically ripped it away from his torso. Skulduggery bunched up a handful of black lace in his hand and resisted the urge to rip it away from her.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

Suddenly he jerked away from her. He sat back and scooted to the end of the bed turning away from her.

Valkyrie sat up disappointedly. "Skulduggery..." She began.

"No, Valkyrie." He said firmly. "No, I can't let this happen. I will not take away your own innocence for my own selfish longing."

"But, Skulduggery, I want you to–"

"No!" He said sharply.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch are foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

Valkyrie knew he was trying to make her angry at him, so she would give up on the idea of tonight ever happening. But she was too smart to fall for that. She slid over to him and massaged his shoulders.

"Please, Skul." She begged. "Don't shut me out. Please."

_Your so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers_  
_Stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_  
_Every move is magic_

He moaned miserably and hid his face in his hands.

"No." Valkyrie said softly. She put a finger under his chin and turned his face towards her, pulling his hands away with her other hand. "Don't hide from me, Skulduggery."

He avoided her gaze. "But, Valkyrie... I don't want to be seen."

"Don't talk like that!"

He shut his eyes. "Valkyrie... I am a mockery of a once great human being. I am an oddity in an empty shell."

_Your from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_

"Look at me, Skulduggery."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

She gently touched her lips to his and then whispered against his skin. "Please?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

"Skulduggery," She began. "You need to let go off all this guilt you are feeling. I know you have lots of demons and I know that you'll never forgive yourself for what you did in the war. But, Skulduggery, I _love_ you. Doesn't that mean anything? _I love you!_"

"But–"

"And I'll always love you regardless of your past. To me... you're beyond perfection. And all I'm asking is that for one night, will you please put yourself first, give into your desires, shake off this stupid honour of yours, stop being the perfect gentleman... and just kiss me. Take me. Please? I love you so much!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

"Oh, Valkyrie." Skulduggery groaned. But this time it wasn't anguished. It was the sign of all his defences crumbling. He kissed her again, pushing her back down onto the bed, and began to caress her with his lips.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

Items of clothing were removed, hands wandered, and sparks flew. They had never felt like they had belonged in each other's arms more. Together, they were like gasoline to a flame, and they went off like fireworks.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch are foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

After the 'firework display' was over, Skulduggery lay awake in the bed, Valkyrie in his arms.

He looked down at her. "I love you."

She smiled and replied. "Only half as much as I love you."

_There is this transcendental_  
_On another level_  
_Boy, you're my lucky star_

He laughed and run his hand through her hair. "Don't you even start, little miss!"

She grinned. "What are you going to do, Detective? _Detain me?"_

"Cheeky!"

"You _love _it!"

_I wanna walk on your wave length_  
_And be there when you vibrate_  
_For you I'll risk it all_

Valkyrie slid out of the covers and slipped into Skulduggery's white shirt that was huge on her petite frame.

Skulduggery raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

She picked up his hat and put it on at a jaunty angle. "What do you think?" She winked at him. "Does it suit me?"

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

He sat up and laughed. "Yes, yes, you look very cute, Valkyrie. Now come back to bed."

She smirked, playfully. "No, no, I'm quite happy out here."

"Oh are you now?"

"Yes."

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

"Don't make me drag you back to bed, Miss Cain."

"Don't make me laugh!"

He sighed. "Fine, we'll play it your way."

He manipulated the air to pick her up and catapult her to him. She crashed onto the bed beside him.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch are foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

Valkyrie giggled and looked up at Skulduggery who was leaning over her. "Well that was mean!"

He stroked her cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to make it up to you?"

She took off the hat and put it on him instead. "Yes, actually. Go right ahead, Detective."

_Extraterrestrial_  
_Extraterrestrial_

He growled playfully and descended upon her placing light pecks all over her skin. She giggled and squealed, thrilled.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch are foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

She knew she would get what she wanted tonight.

**Heh, heh... so you see what I meant about being ****suggestive and ****steamy**? Lol, don't say I didn't warn you :P

**Thank you again Harmony! :')**

**I'm sorry for how long that was - the song was huuuuuge!**

**I'll update soon with a song suggestion (the song I do not own) "It is Break" suggested by Adrasdos Dark, and then another song suggestion from Holly Swift. Then, believe it or not, I am through with your masses or song suggestions. So go ahead, throw a load more song suggestions at me :)**

**Until the next update!**

**xoxo**


	17. Valduggery: Break

**This idea was suggested to me by Adrasdos Dark and it was such an amazing song so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, sooooo much :D**

**I do not own this song - obviosuly :)**

**I hope you all like it :)**

Caelan was watching Valkyrie through her bedroom window as she slept. In rhythmic patterns her chest moved up and down, and she elegantly breathed in and out. Her beautiful lips were parted, puckered as if she were tempting him to go in there and kiss her. It took every ounce of strength he had to stay perched on his tree branch, merely gazing in on her. Her long dark hair, as black as ebony fell over parts of her face obscuring her perfect features from his view. He hissed in frustration. He wanted to jump in there and sweep all her hair from her face, and just use it as an excuse to run his fingers through her silky locks.

_Tonight, my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop  
I won't say I've had enough  
Tonight, I start the fire  
Tonight I break away,_

He started to hyperventilate and his whole body contorted wildly. With great panic he reached into his jeans pocket, pulled out a needle and injected himself with the clear liquid serum that would keep the vampire in his skin for another night. Almost immediately his body relaxed and he knew he was safe for another night. Well... that _Valkyrie_ was safe for another night.

But tonight was different. Tonight Caelan felt different. He had contained the beast within him but the thirst for blood still burned in his throat. The more he watched the sleeping beauty, the more the fire burned. Perhaps he could just sneak in there and take just... just a small bite? He could do it so quickly and painlessly that she wouldn't even stir in her sleep. He wouldn't even leave a mark if he was careful...

_Break!_  
_Away from everybody_  
_Break!_  
_Away from everything_  
_If you can't stand the way this place is_  
_Take, yourself to higher places_

Before he could talk himself out of it, he was silently vaulting from the tree, landing on her window ledge and climbing through the open window. He slipped into her bedroom and crept over to her bed. He crouched beside her and couldn't help but smile. She was drooling on her pillow slightly, bless her. With the gentlest touch he brushed her hair off her face and neck, revealing her beautiful white throat. He could practically see the blue veins under the translucent, creamy white skin. He ran his fingers over the hollow of her throat.

"Just one bite." He whispered to himself. "Just one little taste."

_At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right  
I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go  
We're gonna light it up_

_Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away_

He inclined his face down to her neck and inhaled deeply. She smelled like jasmine, cinnamon and mint all rolled up into one delicious scent. He couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips against her neck tenderly. It was odd at how he was partaking in all these... _human_ activities, when tonight he felt more like a vampire than ever. He wanted to rip her throat open and drain her of all her delicious blood. But he also wanted to caress her and hold her... and just kiss her all over.

_Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places_

He lingered with his lips against her neck, until he felt her stir in her sleep. He reared back, preparing to flee if he had to, but he realised she was only dreaming. He smiled and stroked her cheek. She looked so beautiful like this. When she was innocent and peaceful like this, she was at her loveliest to him.

Her lips twitched. She whispered gently in her sleep, something that Caelan couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" Caelan murmured softly. "My lovely little love?"

She whispered it again, a name in her sleep, only a little louder this time. "Skulduggery..."

_If you can't stand,_  
_The way this place is_  
_Take, yourself, to higher places_

Caelan went cold inside. She was dreaming about the skeleton detective. Even as he had been caressing her – _kissing her – _she had been dreaming about... _him!_

He started to shake with anger. His hands balled up into fists and he had to grit his teeth to omit a snarl. He reared back from her and backed up to the far wall. Pressed against it he fought against his stirring rage. His chest heaved in and out, gentle growls emanating from behind his teeth. He had to get out of here. He had to get out of this room. Before he did something that he would... regret.

_Break!_  
_Away from everybody_  
_Break!_  
_Away from everything_  
_If you can't stand the way this place is_  
_Take, yourself to higher places_

He ran and leapt out of her bedroom window, sailing through the open air and plummeting to the ground. He touched down and sat there in a crouch position for a few moments, so full of his own pathetic self pity that he couldn't muster the enthusiasm to stand up. Well, that was of course until he heard a cough from a short distance away.

He sprung to his feet immediately and looked up. Leaning against his tree that he had been perched in earlier, was _him_. The very devil himself. Skulduggery Pleasant. Caelan's temper flared again, making him shudder.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Skulduggery asked. "Oh, no wait that was a lie. I really _do_ hope I'm interrupting something. What are you doing here, vampire?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" Caelan snapped incredulously. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked you first."

Caelan ground his teeth together. "I was watching over the girl. To make sure she is safe."

"And you needed to be in her room to do that? Did you?"

"I wasn't about to kill her, if that's what you are insinuating."

"No not kill, just snack-on a little bit, am I right?" Skulduggery tilted his head.

"I wasn't going to harm her, Pleasant."

"But you were going to take her blood without her permission while she was sleeping. That's okay with you, is it?"

Caelan shrugged. "I'm a vampire. It's my nature."

Skulduggery growled and drew out his gun, pointing it at Caelan. "You're a lowlife, vampire."

"What are you going to do with that, Detective? Shoot me? What reason have you got to do that? To shoot an innocent person?"

Skulduggery shrugged. "I'm me. It's in _my_ nature."

_Higher places,_  
_Oh oh_  
_To higher places,_  
_Oh oh_  
_Higher places,_

There was a rustling noise from above. Valkyrie had woken up.

Caelan looked at Skulduggery, angrily. "Now look what you've done! You've woke her up!"

"Says the one who was sneaking around in her bedroom." Skulduggery said casually. "You know, I actually think that could count as stalking. I could take you in for that."

"But you won't."

"Any why ever not?"

"Because it would upset Valkyrie. And we all know you would never do that."

Skulduggery's response was cold. "Unfortunately I always end up hurting the people who I care about, so it won't really matter will it?"

Caelan laughed. "You can't fool me, Detective. I know you could never hurt Valkyrie."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because you like her. More than you should."

Skulduggery took a threatening step towards Caelan. "You really don't want to be starting on who likes Valkyrie, my enemy, because I've just caught you red-handed sneaking around in her room."

Caelan raised one eyebrow. "Oh, so why were you here then, Detective?"

Skulduggery paused. He had no answer for that.

Caelan laughed. "That's what I thought."

Suddenly there was a sleepy voice from above. "Skulduggery, what are you doing here?"

Skulduggery looked up and saw Valkyrie. He looked to where Caelan was standing and saw that he had scarpered. He cursed the vampire. He looked up at Valkyrie and said, tightly: "Nothing. Go back to sleep." And promptly walked off.

_Take yourself to higher places _

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Thanks again Adrasdos :)**

**Up next will be a song suggestion by Holly Swift :)**

**xoxo**_  
_


	18. Valduggery:The Only Exception

**Hello my lovelys! Im just on here to update with a new little chappie!**

**This idea was put forward to me by Evelina A, so thank you muchly for the amazing song :)**

**Again, I do not own this song :)**

Everyone had said that their relationship wouldn't last. But they had ignored them and carried on anyway, for the simple reason that they were in love with each other. Wasn't love supposed to conquer all? Then why were those very same words that had come from her parents, friends and colleagues, coming from the mouth of the one she loved so much?

Skulduggery shook his head. "I'm sorry, Valkyrie. Everyone was right. This isn't going to work."

Valkyrie clutched onto his hands desperately. "Don't talk like that. It was just a little mistake! That was all!"

"We accidentally almost killed your cousins when they stumbled into one of our battles with Sanguine. I would hardly call that a little mistake."

"You can't leave me!" She screamed through the tears.

"And I can't stay with you either."

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

He tried to turn and walk away from her. Walk out the door and out of her life. But she grabbed onto his wrists and wrenched him back round to face her. "Look at me, Skulduggery! LOOK AT ME!"

"Valkyrie..."

"No! Listen to me!" She snapped. "When my dad first found out about us he _cried! _I mean he actually _cried_, Skulduggery! He was ashamed of me. He didn't approve of me living the life I do and he disowned me for being in a relationship with you. I have never seen my dad so disappointed in me before! Neither have I ever seen him _cry_! And he was crying because of all the _lies_ and _cheating_ that I've been doing behind his back! And the fact I was _putting myself in danger_ everyday where I could have died!"

He tilted his head. "If this is your way of trying to get me to stay, then you're not making a very persuasive argument."

_And my momma swore that_  
_She would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

"And my mum," Valkyrie continued. "God, my mum practically slapped me! Right across my cheek. She so was ashamed of me, Skulduggery, and she turned her back on me! Do know what it feels like to have your own mother _hate you?_ She swore she would never forget what I had done. And I swore that I'd never fall in love with anyone if it caused this much pain."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "All the more reason for me to leave. You can go back home and make your family proud at how you dumped your skeleton boyfriend."

"I'm not dumping you!" She screamed.

_But darling, you are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

"Then why tell the story about how our relationship ruined your family?"

"I'm trying to show you how much you mean to me. I can put all that pain behind me and love you because you are _so_ worth it!"

Skulduggery went quiet for a very long time. Finally he spoke. "I thought you swore not to fall in love again?"

"Darling," She cupped his skull in her hands, "you are the only exception."

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_  
_Or keep a straight face_

Skulduggery shook his head and gently pushed her hands away. "I can't let you ruin your life by staying with me. To make you lose your family just so that I can have you all to myself... God, Valkyrie, that is the most selfish thing I could ever do!"

"We'll work things out. We always do. Please, Skulduggery."

He turned away from her. "And what is the point of trying to make things work when we both know that there is no point? We both know that love never lasts."

Valkyrie let out a little choked sob. "Oh, God... Oh God... You... you don't love me anymore, do you?"

He turned back to her and held onto her furiously. "Of course I _love_ you!"

"Then why are you leaving?" She cried.

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance_  
_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_  
_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

"Because it's how it should be." He said softly. He held onto her much gentler. "I've always been like this. I've always ran away from my emotions, Valkyrie. I can't handle them. I've been alone for years, sitting at a comfortable distance away from the rest of the world."

"Why are you trying to run away from me? Aren't I worth it? Aren't I worth the pain of loving?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm not saying that, I'm saying the risk of hurting people isn't worth the pain."

"And what about me?"

_But you are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

He took her face in his hands. "On the contrary, Valkyrie, you are the only exception. You are the only thing in this world that is worth this pain. That's what makes it so dangerous for us to stay together."

"We've always been good with danger. We like danger, remember?"

"It's different this time. This time the danger is real, Valkyrie."

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_  
_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

Valkyrie was suddenly angry. "You think I don't know that? You think I don't know this pain is real? I've never felt anything more real in my _life_, Skulduggery!"

Skulduggery silenced her by putting a skeletal finger to her lips. "The feeling is mutual. Trust me, Valkyrie – its... well, it's more than mutual."

"Then you know why I can let go of you! Please just don't leave me."

There was a brief pause. "Right. Okay I won't leave. Um, I'm just going to go to bed now..."

He turned to go but Valkyrie grabbed onto his arm and wrenched him back round to face her.

"No!" She snapped. "Oh no you don't! I know what your plan is! You're going to leave in the morning before I even wake up!"

He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. "Don't... don't be so ridiculous."

She practically flung herself at him, clutching onto his jacket. "You can only leave if you take me with you!"

"Valkyrie..."

"I'm being serious! Lets both of us just leave! Get away from everything – just you and me!"

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

Skulduggery shook his head. "I couldn't do that. I couldn't take you away from everything and everyone you love."

She almost laughed. "Look around me, Skul. There is _nothing_ left for me here! No family! No friends! No job! And if you leave... I'll _really_ have nothing."

"Valkyrie, I don't know..."

"Please." She caressed his cheekbone with her hand. "You're all I need. Let's leave together. Don't worry about taking any of our stuff, or saying goodbye to anyone. Let's just go."

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

"Valkyrie, this is madness." He gently pushed her away.

"That may be so." She agreed. "But just hear me out. I'll let you go, Skulduggery. If that's what you want – to walk out that door and leave me for good – then go ahead, I won't stop you. But, if you want to run away from all this and start out new lives together, then just take my hand and we can go right now." She extended her hand towards him. "The choice is yours."

There was an agonisingly long pause. Finally Skulduggery paused and took her hand. He pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. She entwined her arms around his neck and they just held each other.

Skulduggery spoke gently to her. "Okay, darling. We will go away together."

"Skulduggery, I love you so much."

"And I love you too. But we must get going."

He went to pull away but she stopped him. "Not just yet, Detective."

"I'm sorry?"

She tiptoed up to him and tenderly kissed his teeth. She grinned. "Okay, now we can go."

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

**There you go Evelina, I hope you liked it :)**

**I hope you all did for that matter!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and support m'dears :)**

**xoxo**


	19. Valduggery: This is love

**Wow! I haven updated in AGES! I'm so sorry about that m'dears! I have absolutely no good excuses for that at all! So I'm very, very sorry! :)**

**This song suggestion was from Harmony-Rose Temptation, so thank you muchly to her for that :3 You are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! XD**

**Obviously I do not own this song :)**

**I hope you enjoy the story :)**

"What are we doing here, Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked him. "We've been together and broken up so many times I've lost count. We broke up last spring and I haven't heard a word from you in months, and then last night you call me and ask me to meet you here today, on the Liffey Bridge, as the sun is setting. If I didn't know any better you would be using this as a romantic setting."

Skulduggery's eyebrows pulled together. "You talk too much. You always have. You always used to read between the lines too much, conjured up things that weren't really there."

"You talk too much, too."

He nodded. "Yes, and you were always that blunt. And brutally honest. All traits to be admired, though."

Valkyrie sighed. "Skulduggery, what do you want? Why did you call me here?"

He looked at her with his shimmering, emerald eyes. "Because I'm still in love with you Valkyrie."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh God..."

"And you still love me too! I can see it written all over your face."

_It's in the eyes of the children  
As they leave for the very first time  
And it's in the heart of the soldier  
As he takes a bullet on the front line  
It's in the face of a mother  
As she takes the force of a blow  
And it's in the hands of the father yeah  
As he works his fingers to the bone yeah_

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie sighed. "We've been through this a million times. We're over. We don't work out anymore! You're an elemental, I'm a necromancer. You fight crime, I don't anymore. You're a skeleton, I'm a human."

Skulduggery pouted. "What is that last one supposed to mean?"

"Skulduggery, humans in long term relationships have special... needs. I don't get that with you. Not while you're all... bone."

"That's not the real reason, Val and you know it."

She sighed. "Well it partly is. You found out a way to become human again and you wouldn't do it. Not even for us, just because it required a visit to Nye and you're scared of him."

Skulduggery smiled. "But you forgive me, because you still love me. I know you do."

_I'm standing under a white flag oh_  
_Can you see me oh, can you see me oh_  
_I'm standing for everything we have oh_  
_Can you hear me oh, can you hear me_

She groaned and run her hands through her hair. "Oh, why do you have to do this to me? I was just getting over you. Why do you have to try to pull me back in?"

"Because I never meant to lose you in the first place. I've changed Val. Look at me, I've changed!"

She smiled gently. "Wearing a new façade doesn't mean you have changed."

Skulduggery grinned. He loosened his tie and undid his first few shirt buttons. He showed Valkyrie his neck where there should be two tattoos etched into. They weren't there. Neither there was the bone that was supposed to tattooed. He had a flesh and blood human neck.

Valkyrie's eyes widened. "Oh my God." She stepped up to Skulduggery and ripped his shirt buttons open to reveal his toned, human chest. "OH MY GOD!"

He nodded. "I'm human again, baby. I wanted to prove that I loved you, so I went to Nye and I had the operation. I'm me again, Val, the way I was before I was a skeleton!"

"Oh... Skulduggery..." She was lost for words.

"So here I am, holding my hands up, laying my feelings bare, letting all the truth come out... I'm still in love with you like crazy, and I'm willing to make this relationship work, no matter what it takes."

_This is why we do it this is worth the pain_  
_This is why we bow down and get back up again_  
_This is where the heart lies, this is from above_  
_Love is this, this is love_

"Oh, Skulduggery." Valkyrie ran her hands over his human chest. "This must have been so painful."

"It was," he cradled her face in his hands, "but you're _so_ worth it."

She shook her head. "Just because you did one thing I asked of you... doesn't change the fact that I'm no longer on your side. I'm a necromancer now."

"I don't care." He whispered.

"And I don't fight crime anymore."

"I don't care."

"And... and... what if we don't work out?"

"I. DONT. CARE."

"I... I... I... have run out of excuses..."

_Love is why we do it love is worth the pain_  
_Love is why we fall down, get back up again_  
_Love is where the heart lies love is from above_  
_Love is this, this is love_

"Oh, thank God!" He went to kiss her but she pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "No. No, I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"What if we just hurt each other again?"

"We won't."

"But what if we do?"

Skulduggery smiled. "Then it will be worth it for when we make up again. Valkyrie, this is love. Real love. _True_ love. You don't come by it often. Let's just go for it, Okay?" He stroked her hair. "Let's just go for it."

_This is love, This is love, This is love_

"This is love?" Valkyrie asked him, feeling vulnerable.

"Oh, Valkyrie." He whispered. "It always has been love."

_It's in the soul of a city_  
_What it does after it crumbles and burns_  
_And it's in the blood of a hero_  
_To know where he goes he may never return yeah_  
_I'm standing under a white flag oh_  
_Can you see me oh, can you see me oooh_  
_I'm standing for everything we have oh_  
_Can you hear me oh, can you hear me_

Skulduggery brushed her silky black hair off her face. His fingertips trailed down from her head, past her cheeks, over her jaw line and down her neck. Valkyrie shuddered against his touch. Skulduggery smiled – he still had it! He leaned in and kissed her neck, Valkyrie closing her eyes and sighing happily. He trailed kisses all the way up to her jaw line, where he stopped.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He whispered. "It's just that you're so beautiful. I just want to make sure that I don't miss any of it.

_This is why we do it this is worth the pain_  
_This is why we bow down, get back up again_  
_This is where the heart lies this is from above_  
_Love is this, this is love_  
_Love is why we do it love is worth the pain_  
_Love is why we fall down, get back up again_  
_Love is where the heart lies love is from above_  
_Love is this, this is love_

She reached up and run her hands through his shaggy black hair. "Yeah, well, you're pretty handsome yourself."

"Oh, so is _that_ why you love me?"

She smiled. "No. I love you because you're _you_. No one does you like _you_ do."

Skulduggery paused. "I think I actually got that."

_This is love, this is love..._

"Enough thinking. Just kiss me." Valkyrie murmured.

_This is why we do it this is worth the pain_  
_This is where we bow down get back up again_  
_This is where the heart lies this is from above_  
_Love is this, this is love_  
_Love is why we do it, love is worth the pain_  
_Love is why we fall down get back up again_  
_Love is where the heart lies love is from above_  
_Love is this, this is love_

Skulduggery took Valkyrie in his arms and kissed her like he had wanted to for years. He knew that this had been true love all along.

**I'm sorry for the overly cheesiness of this chapter, lol!**

**Thanks again to Harmony - we love you m'dear!**

**I hope you liked it, I'll update soon :)**

**xoxo**


	20. Valduggery: Ignorance

**This song idea was suggested to me by: Because I'm Not Perfect. It's a lovely song. Round of applause is needed! :)**

**Note - I do not own this song :)**

**Enjoy the story, even though I do warn you, It's a bit grim and morbid!**

Valkyrie stood where she was, shackles around her wrists and her ankles, glaring at the Skeleton beside her who had betrayed her. He was roughly holding onto her arm and leading her down the dark hallway. He didn't say anything on the walk. Neither did she. She could only just about bring herself to look at him.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

He hated her just as much. She had betrayed him too. As a young girl she had always promised him that she would keep to the side of the good guys. Never go off and become a Necromancer. Never be the cause of the crime and not the solution. Never become Darquesse.

She had broken all of these promises.

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_  
_What's my offense this time?_  
_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_  
_Well, sentence me to another life_

She had gone off to the side of the Necromancers, turned into Darquesse with their help, and tried to destroy the world. Skulduggery had taken her down. He was the decider for her fate in the Sanctuary Courts. And he had decided to throw the book at her. He had given her the death sentence. It was his only choice.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

And now he was walking her to her death. They reached the end of the corridor and walked out into the open quad at the centre of the Sanctuary. It was a cold, grim day outside. A day that reflected everyone feelings. Skulduggery walked Valkyrie over to the stage that way all set up for her, the noose ready. She got up on the stage with the Skeleton Detective. The crowd of Mages that had come to watch her die booed and hissed when they saw her.

Skulduggery couldn't help it. He looked over at her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Valkyrie glared at him. "I don't want to hear it, Pleasant!"

_We're the friends who stuck together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_  
_It's good, it's good_

"I didn't want it to end like this!" He snapped.

"You're the one who sentenced me! And to think, we were once like blood relatives!"

"You shouldn't have become Darquesse!" He hissed.

She grinned at him eerily. "Sometimes change can be a good thing."

He shook his head. "There is nothing good about the woman standing in front of me. Not anymore."

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

Her smile turned into a sneer. "Then do it already, Pleasant! Kill me! Put my head in the noose and let me hang until dead! I'm just another perfect stranger to you now, anyway!"

"That's because I don't know who you are anymore!" He whispered.

"I am Darquesse." She said simply. "And I am ready to die at your filthy hands."

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

Skulduggery sighed and walked her over to the noose. He slipped the rope around her head and tightened it until there was no space between her skin and the rope left.

He looked at her one last time. "You don't have to die today." He muttered. "The Court said that if you let us extract Darquesse from you with the help of Nye, you can go free."

"I don't _want_ Darquesse taken from me. I _am_ Darquesse."

"No you're not! You're Valkyrie Cain! The woman I love!"

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

She laughed in his face. "You are a stupid little excuse of a man. If you can't see that there is nothing left of Valkyrie Cain within me... well then you're stupider than I thought!"

"But... I _loved_ you."

"Get over it!" She snarled.

_This is the best thing that could've happened_  
_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_  
_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_  
_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

Erskine Ravel stepped forward as the Grand Mage. He looked at Valkyrie. "Have you any last words?"

She looked at him. "Only these: This is the best thing that's ever happened to Valkyrie Cain. I was created the day I became a full Necromancer and I've never been happier! If I'd had stayed elemental any longer I probably would have never become Darquesse, but that wasn't the case, now was it? No, no, I wasn't here to start a war with you people. I was here to take you over. To _own_ you! But you couldn't accept that or the person that I was. So I'd rather die today than carry on living!"

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself_

She looked at Skulduggery. "And you, Detective Pleasant!" She practically spat his name. "You are a pathetic little worm, lower that the dirt on my shoes! I can't believe you fooled me into thinking that I was happy as an elemental, or that I was in _love_ with you! I'm not the little kid I was when we first met, Pleasant. I can look after myself. And I'll be happier dead than spending another second in your company!"

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

Erskine looked over at Skulduggery. "Does the persecutor have anything to say?"

Skulduggery looked at him. "Yes." He looked at Valkyrie. "I want to say that I do not want to hear your petty arguments, or snide comments. Because I have a justified reason for why you're here today and I don't want to feel any pain or guilt about it! You say it's my fault you ended up like this? Well take a good, long look in the mirror, sweetheart, because you only have yourself to blame! Neither of us are the same people we once were... but I know that I'm making the right decision here today."

_Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

Valkyrie was seething. "Enough! How dare you speak to me in such a disrespectful way! You are an abomination! A scab on the society of Dublin!"

"Careful what you say, dear. You used to be in love with this scab."

"Yes I did, didn't I? What a mistake that was! What a mistake to be so close to you. It's good we hate each other now! IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!"

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

He shook his head. "You're making a spectacle of yourself."

"I don't give a damn! I'm about to die! Why the _Hell_ should I care what others think of me? You hate me! To you I'm just another face in the crowd, right? Well then why not die?"

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

Skulduggery's tone was cold and dead. "Indeed. Why not die? You tell me."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "When you hate me, Skulduggery. I might as well die."

Skulduggery cleared his imaginary throat, testing whether his voice was safe to speak. "It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" He looked over at Erskine. "Pull the lever."

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

Erskine pulled the lever that made the trapdoor underneath Valkyrie's feet drop, and she plummeted, coming to a short stop where she hung, flailing and shaking like a fish out of water. She was gargling words but no one could understand them. The crowd cheered as she hung there slowly dying... suffocating... choking.

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

Skulduggery couldn't watch any more. He wasn't as strong as he thought he was. He ran from the stage, across the quad and into the darkness of the corridor. But before he left her to completely go inside, he looked back at her one more.

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

All that was written in her dark eyes... was _betrayal._

**Told you it was a bit sad!**

**I promise that I'll try to make the next thing I write about more cheerful! LOL! XD**

**Thanks again to: Because I'm Not Perfect - couldn't have done it without you!**** :3**

**xoxo**_  
_


	21. Valduggery: Best Friend

**This lovely little song suggestion came from Amara Calla, who is a little star! Thank you so much m'dear!**

**I thought that after our last chappie being so dark and what-not, we should have an overly cheesy chapter! And here we are!**

**The song ( that I do not own) is called "Best Friend" and it's by Queen.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"No peeking!" Skulduggery instructed, his hands over her eyes.

He was leading her across the hallway in his house, walking behind her, shielding her eyes.

"I can't see anything! I swear!"

"Hmm, perhaps I should have blindfolded you instead."

"What difference would that make? I can't see anything as it is."

"Did I say blindfold? I meant _gag_."

Before Valkyrie could retaliate, Skulduggery was speaking again.

"Mind your step." He was saying. He led her through the door to his living room. He whispered through his teeth, right next to her ear. "Are you ready?"

She couldn't help but squeal in excitement. "Yes!"

He took his hands away from her eyes and held her in a backwards hug instead. Valkyrie's eyes flew wide open and she saw Skulduggery's living room before her, completely decked out in party decorations. There were balloons, and ribbons, and banners with her name on it. The room was filled with Mages who were her friends and the all simultaneously chorused "Surprise!"

"Oh... my... God." Valkyrie breathed.

Skulduggery laughed. "Happy Birthday, Valkyrie!"

_Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

"OHMYGOD!" Valkyrie screamed. She spun round to face Skulduggery. "You did all this?"

"Guilty as charged."

Valkyrie felt like she might burst into tears. Instead she flung her arms around the skinny detective. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANKYOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANKYOU!"

Skulduggery laughed and squeezed her back. "You're welcome."

"Speech!" Erskine Ravel yelled out.

Valkyrie grinned. She opened her mouth to say something, but Skulduggery beat her to it.

"Valkyrie?" He asked. "Would you mind if I said something first?"

Valkyrie smiled softly at him. "Of course not. Go ahead."

Skulduggery cleared his imaginary throat and put his hand on Valkyrie's shoulder. "Valkyrie, I can't believe you're already eighteen. It seems like it was just yesterday we met. You were so young and cute. But look at you now... what on Earth happened?" That gained a laugh from the crowd and a nudge in the ribs from Valkyrie. He continued. "But seriously, the world dealt me a good hand when it gave me my Valkyrie Cain. She is my world. She makes this tired old skeleton feel alive again. She makes me live."

Valkyrie felt a lump catch in her throat.

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_  
_I've been with you such a long time_  
_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_  
_That my feelings are true_  
_I really love you_  
_Oh you're my best friend_

Skulduggery continued. "Valkyrie, you're the best friend that I ever had. We've been together for so long and if it wasn't for you in my life, I would have crumpled and wilted. You are my own personal ray of sunshine, and... and I just want you to know... Well, I love you, Val. I really mean it. I love you, you're my best friend."

_Ooo you make me live_

Valkyrie's vision became blurry with tears. "Oh, Skulduggery..."

Everyone else seemed to be getting choked up too.

_Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me, girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend_

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery looked her right in the eyes. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. For four hundred years I was aimlessly wandering around trying to fill the void in my life with solving crime and detecting. And then I found you. And even when I'm not around you for any particular reason, I'm always drawn back to you. And come rain or shine, you're always there waiting for me, ready to stand by my side. You make me happy, Valkyrie Cain. You've achieved something that no one else has in the last four centuries." He paused, checking his voice was safe to go on. "Thank you for being my best friend."  
_  
Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

Tears were streaming down Valkyrie's face by this point. Valkyrie choked out a "Thank you" to Skulduggery who hugged her again. Valkyrie turned back to her party crowd.

"I would like to make that speech right about now." She said, smiling though her happy tears. She looked at Skulduggery. "This guy right here. This Skeleton Detective. This arrogant yet kind and funny man... he is the most amazing person I have ever met. He says that I'm what brings him to life? No, it's more like the other way around. He introduced me to his world six years ago and that was the day I truly started living. Skulduggery, whenever I'm down or upset, or the rest of the world is just being plain unfair... you were there. Helping me through it, forgiving me and teaching me how to forgive the world. You're my life now. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

_You're the first one_  
_When things turn out bad_  
_You know I'll never be lonely_  
_You're my only one_  
_And I love the things_  
_I really love the things that you do_  
_You're my best friend_

The crowd let out a concurrent "Aww" at that point.

Valkyrie continued, taking Skulduggery's bony hands in her soft ones. "Skul, you're the first one I turn to when I'm upset, or frightened, or scared. And I know you'll always be there for me because you're you. And it's touching to know that you care. I could never be lonely when I have you. Even if all I'll ever have is you I won't be lonely. I love the little things that you do, like when you tilt your head to the side to show me that you're smiling, or when you give me your coat if you see that I'm cold, and I even love the way you tease me because it's just another way you show you care. I love you too, Skully, you're my best friend."

_Ooo you make me live_

Even though Skulduggery was a skeleton, it still felt like there was a lump in is imaginary throat. He laughed, choked up too, and took Valkyrie into his arms, bear-hugging her.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Best speech ever!" Erskine called out.

"Happy birthday, Valkyrie!" Fletcher yelled.

"Somebody get the drinks out!" That was Ghastly.

"PARTY TIME!" Undoubtedly... that was Tanith.

A slow song came on up next on the playlist that was playing. It was a classic: _Beauty and the Beast._ Valkyrie and Skulduggery shared a look.

"May I have this dance?" Skulduggery asked.

Valkyrie smiled. "As if you even had to ask."

_I'm happy at home_  
_You're my best friend_  
_Oh ya_  
_Oh you're my best friend_  
_Ooo you make me live_  
_You you're my best friend._

Skulduggery took Valkyrie's petite frame and held her as gently as a fragile little bird that he was scared of crushing. He put his hands around her waist as her arms trailed up round his neck. They began to slow dance.

Skulduggery looked down at her and said softly. "Do you like your party?"

She smiled up at him. "I love it. It's perfect, thank you so much, Skulduggery."

"It was my pleasure. I love to see you happy."

"I'm always happiest with you. When I'm with you it feels like home. Your arms around me right now... that feels like home to me."

"Thank you." Skulduggery breathed. "Thank you for bringing me back to life, Valkyrie. I love you."

"I love you too, dearest best friend of mine." She tiptoed up to him and kissed his cheekbone. She rested her head on his torso as they danced, neither of them wanting the song to end.

**I warned you that it was REALLY cheesy!**

**Thank you again to the amazing Amara Calla! 3**

**I'll update asap :)**

**xoxo**


	22. Valduggery: Bad Romance

**Hello my lovelys!** **Now, just some news, I'm going on holiday to the Caribbean this Sunday for two weeks, and this will be the last chapter I post before then. Unless I can manage to get to get to a computer while I'm away, no more updates until I'm back!**

**This song idea was suggested to me by MissSkulduggeryPleasant - so she deserves a round of applause! Thanks m'dear!  
**

**Just some things to keep in mind during this chapter:**

** - This is set on the roof of a seven story building**

** - It's not so much a Valduggery story as it is a Tanguine (Tanith and Sanguine - just made that up! lol!) story**

** - It's currently night time in the story**

** - There are a few instances of bad language in the actual song lyrics (note I do not own this song!)**

** - Oh, and both Tanith and Sanguine are MENTAL in this story! Especially Tanith!**

** - This story seems really long - it's not, it's just the song lyrics that drag it out :)**

**Now, on to the story! XD**

Sanguine looked at Tanith Low – the Remnant – and smiled unkindly, brandishing his straight razor. She was his girlfriend. He was her boyfriend. They hated each other, but for some reason they loved each other too. They didn't know what was more fun, fighting or kissing.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Tanith smiled back with her black lips, equally as evil, baring her pearly teeth. She held up her sword, standing in a fighting stance opposite Sanguine.

"Come get some." She hissed through her teeth.

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_  
_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

"Any day, Darlin'." He leered.

He lunged at her swiping at her throat with his blade. She blocked him and raked her sword down his leg instead, making blood gush out, staining his cream trousers.

_I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as it's free_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

"Ouch, baby, that stings!" Sanguine said, winking.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Please."

Tanith grinned. "Tough."

_I want your drama_  
_The touch of your hand_  
_I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

She lunged at him, her sword catching in the moonlight. Sanguine ducked and caught her by the waist. He drew his straight razor across her bare midriff.

She screamed in pain and slashed her sword across Sanguine's back, making him cry out.

He turned towards her and smashed the sword out of her grip. "Enough!" He growled.

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad_  
_Your bad romance_

They stood, staring at each other in the darkness of the night, panting. Suddenly Tanith ran at Sanguine, smashing into his arms and she was kissing him. Sanguine had anticipated this move and dropped his razor so his hands could be free to... wander...

They stumbled in their tight embrace, crashing to the ground, Sanguine landing on top of Tanith. The kiss was broken off and Tanith was lightning-quick to pull his lips back to hers. His hands gripped her waist like he couldn't afford to let her go.

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

He moved onto kissing her neck, the only thought in his mind being that he wanted to kiss her to death. Tanith grinned devilishly and stretched her arm out to her side. She felt her sword by her fingertips and grabbed it, quick as a flash. She kicked Sanguine off her and he went sprawling backwards. She was quick to walk over to him and put one foot on his chest so he couldn't get up. She held the sword to his throat.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

Sanguine frowned in a way that looked like he was almost amused at her. "What did you do that for, sugar? Weren't we having fun?"

She shrugged. "I was getting bored."

He grinned. "Well, you can either kill me... or kiss me."

"I haven't decided which one I get more enjoyment from."

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

"Do you love me?" Sanguine asked with a smirk.

"You are in no position to be asking silly questions like that, baby."

"But do you? Do you love me, Tan-Tan?"

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_  
_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

Tanith pushed the sword a little closer against his skin and cut him slightly. Blood trickled from his neck. She licked her lips at the sight of it.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh_

"Yes." She said finally. "I love you... but I hate you too, you pathetic little worm!"

Sanguine smiled politely. "The feeling is more than mutual, Darlin'."

He kicked her legs out from underneath her and as she fell to the ground, he kicked the sword out of her hand. He roughly pulled her back to her feet and encircled his arms around her waist, straight razor to her throat. He roughly turned her around, keeping the knife at her neck, one arm still round her waist keeping her arms pinned to her sides.

"Let's dance!" He whispered.

_I want your psycho_  
_Your vertigo stick_  
_Want you in my room_  
_When your baby is sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

They began to waltz around the rooftop, Tanith not seeming to mind, nor care, that she was being restrained or that there was a razor blade at her throat. Sanguine dipped her low down.

Tanith smirked up at him. "What are you going to do to me now? Kiss me or kill me?"

Sanguine planted another tender kiss upon her lips, and smiled down at her when he pulled away.

"Again. Kiss me again." Tanith demanded.

Being a gentleman, Sanguine complied.

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)_  
_I want it bad_  
_Your bad romance_

However, when he went in to kiss her again, Tanith slammed her forehead into his, head-butting him into the next millennium. Sanguine went tumbling backwards, tripping over his own feet, he couldn't stop falling backwards. He was getting dangerously close to the edge of the rooftop.

And then... he tripped over the edge.

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

Sanguine's arms shot out and he grabbed the ledge of the roof, luckily, and held on to it for dear life.

"Tanith! Help!" He called.

Tanith slowly sauntered over to the edge, a permanent smile playing across her black lips. She reached the edge where Sanguine was dangling and smiled down at him. "Hello, honey-bun. You okay there? Just... hanging around?" She cackled at her own joke.

"Tanith, baby-doll, you need to help me!"

She frowned, genuinely perplexed. "Do I?"

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

"You said you loved me!" Sanguine spluttered.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to die. It should be quite entertaining, I imagine."

"What?"

Tanith proceeded to crouch down by the dangling Billy-Ray Sanguine. Then she swapped to laying down on her belly on the rooftop. She propped herself up on her elbows, chin rested in her hands, smiling down at him.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

"TANITH!" Sanguine roared. "YOU NEED TO SAVE ME! MY FINGERS ARE SLIPPING!"

She giggled like a school girl. "No, no, no! No talking like that!"

"I'm going to bloody kill you in a minute, woman!"

She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "You said a bad word! NAUGHTY!"

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_  
_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

"Oh, for the love of God, Tanith..."

Tanith held her nails up to her face and inspected them. She waved them in front of Sanguine's nose. "I'm not sure on this nail varnish, what do you think?"

"I don't give a crap about your poxy nails! Just save me before I die!"

_Walk-walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_move that bitch crazy_  
_Walk-walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_move that bitch crazy_  
_Walk-walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_move that bitch crazy_  
_Walk-walk passion baby_  
_Work it_  
_I'm a free bitch baby_

"Why should I save you? If you die... I'm single... I'm free... I feel like playing the field again!"

"Hold on!" Sanguine snapped. "Less than five minutes ago you were declaring your undying love for me!"

Tanith frowned. "A girl can change he mind, can't she?"

_I want your love_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_I want your love_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

Sanguine shook his head. "You're mental. You're bloody insane, woman!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Tanith, please just help me."

"I'd rather kiss you instead!"

_J'veux ton amour_  
_Et je veux ton revenge_  
_J'veux ton amour_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

She hoisted herself over the edge leaning down and kissed Sanguine, before drawing herself back up onto the safety of the roof.

Sanguine was shocked for a moment. "What the Hell is wrong with you? Are you a psycho or just plain old crazy?"

She grinned. "A little from column A... A little from column B..."

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Sanguine's grip slipped dramatically. "Oh God, I'm gonna die..."

Tanith saw her sword only a few yards away from her. She did a backward roll over t it, grabbed it, then did a forward role back over to Sanguine. She stood up and brandished the sword in front of his face.

_(I don't wanna be friends)_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_(Want your bad romance)_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_(Want your bad romance)_

"What the Hell are you planning on doing with that?" Sanguine hissed

Tanith rested the tip of the sword against his knuckles. "Honey-Bear, would you be mad if I chopped off one of your digits? Like, do you need them?"

His mouth fell open. "OF COURSE I'D BE FREAKING MAD! YOU'D MAKE ME FALL! YOU'D KILL ME!"

_I want your loving_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

Her eyes flickered from her sword back to his face. "Maybe that's what I want."

"What you want is a nice straight jacket, love."

"I want revenge!" She hissed at him.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_(Want your bad romance)_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_(Want your bad romance)_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_(Want your bad romance)_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

"Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"For the years you've kept me in this bad romance!"

"I thought you liked how we handled things! Fight. Kiss. Repeat until satisfied."

She laughed once. "You're such an idiot. Oh well, time to die." She raised her sword high in the air.

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_  
_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

"TANITH! NO WAIT!" Sanguine shouted.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, ANGLEL-PIE!" Tanith screamed.

She brought the sword down onto Sanguine's hands in one almighty chop, slicing straight through his wrists.

Sanguine plummeted and screamed all the way to the ground, seven stories below.

Funnily enough, Sanguine's severed hands stayed attached to the ledge. Tanith picked them up, put then in her pocket, and went off on her merry way.

**Thanks for reading! And thank you again to MissSkulduggeryPleasant :) You're a star!**

**I'll update whenever I can, although that may be in two weeks time!**

**I'll miss you all!**

**xoxo**


	23. Valduggery: Going Under

**Woop woop! I'm back! I'm so glad to be back m'dears. My holiday was awesome, but now that I am back, I am so ready to get writing again! XD**

**This song (which I don't own) was suggested to me by an annonomous reader. I wish I knew your name so I could thank you propperly, but alas I can't! But Whoever you are, you are amazing anyway!**

**This story is quite sad, so I've left it to be continued so I can write a less depressing ending.**

**I hope you like it :)**

Valkyrie was dead. He was sure of it. He watched her die. Held her in his arms as her life slowly trickled away. He had cried for her at her funeral. She was dead. She had been dead for the past six months. So why was she here? Standing right in front of him, wearing a flowing white goddess-style dress, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Valkyrie." He whispered.

"Skulduggery." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"H...how? Am I dreaming?"

"No. It's really me."

"But... this is impossible."

"You're right, it's _incredibly_ impossible."

"Then how?"

She turned her back to him, exposed by the backless dress. Going down her back from her shoulder blades down two the small of her back where they nearly joined to make a V, were two, huge, hideous, black scars.

Skulduggery rushed to her and traced his fingers down her scars. "God, Valkyrie what happened to you?"

She turned back to him. "Those were where my angel wings used to be."

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

Skulduggery stumbled back a few steps. "What?"

When I died I was assigned to be your guardian angel, Skulduggery. I looked over you for the past six months, trying to keep you safe. But my feelings for you got in the way, Skulduggery. The other angels realised I was in love with you and they punished me. They ripped my wings from my back and threw me out of heaven. I fell back to Earth, damned to live out the rest of eternity in sin." She gave him a deadly look. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Skulduggery could have cried out. Instead he whispered: "You're a fallen angel."

"And I will be until the end of time. Until the Judgment Day, where I will be thrown into Hell."

"All because..."

"All because I love you." She finished bitterly."

"Valkyrie, I'm so sorry."

"You should be!" She snapped. "Why did you have to be so perfect? Why did you have to make me fall in love with you? I cried over you in Heaven, Skulduggery! I cried everyday – that's how they knew I was still in love with you! I was always by you, Skulduggery! Following you around like a ghost, keeping you safe! I would cry and scream your name but you couldn't ever hear me! And now, when I can be with you again – I'm cursed!"

"What do you mean by 'cursed' exactly?" He whispered.

She closed her eyes. A tear rolling down her cheek. "I have no sense of touch, Skulduggery. It was taken away from me so I couldn't ever enjoy being with you again. I can't feel the wind on my face, or the ground beneath my feet. I can't feel anything when you touch me."

"I can help you." He whispered, holding out a hand to her. "I'll figure something out. Let me help you."

She slapped away his hand. "You can't help me! You can't outsmart Heaven and Hell! I don't need your help!"

"But I love you. I want to be with you." His voice trembled.

_I'm dying again_

"Don't do this to me, Skulduggery." She whispered, looking into his big empty eye sockets. "You're killing me. It's like dying again. I can't take it. I love you so much... it hurts me. Don't you see that?"

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_  
_I'm going under_

He wanted to hold her in his arms so desperately. He made a step towards her but she stepped back.

"No." She said, quietly. "No, don't"

"I only want to hold you."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I won't be able to feel it."

He took another step forwards and caught her hand, pulling her towards him. He placed a hand over where her heart was. "You can still feel it in here." He whispered. "You can't feel me physically... but I know you can emotionally."

"I'll always love you." She whispered. "I'll always be falling. Falling from Heaven for loving you. And I won't stop until I land in Hell."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"I want to break this curse, Skulduggery. I've _got_ to break it somehow. I just... I don't know what to do."

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies._  
_(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)_  
_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_  
_So I can't trust myself anymore_

"Until, we can figure this out, let's just make the most of the time have." He wrapped his arms around her waist."

She shook her head, more tears falling. "We can't. I don't know how much the other angels will let me get away with. If I make any wrong moves... I get sent straight to Hell on the spot. You holding me like this is pushing it."

Skulduggery went to release her immediately, but she held onto him.

"No, Valkyrie." He whispered. "I can't. I don't want to banish you to Hell."

"And I don't want you to let me go."

"But, Valkyrie..."

_I'm dying again_

"I'm already dying." She cried. "I'm going to end up in Hell sooner or later. I just want you now."

"I don't want you to go." He held her tight and murmured into her hair. "This isn't right. I'm the one who has led a lifetime of bad deeds. Not you. I'm the one who deserves to go to Hell, not you."

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_

She put a finger against his teeth to silence him. "Shh." She soothed. "Hush. Let's just enjoy our last moments together. They're coming for me already. The archangels. I can feel it. My scars are burning – they always do that when they are near. We may only have minutes together. Please, just hold me. Love me. I'll imagine that I can feel it on the outside as well on the inside. Please."

"Oh, Valkyrie..." He moaned, miserably, close to tears.

_So go on and scream_  
_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_  
_I won't be broken again (again)_  
_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

He activated his façade and looked deep into her eyes. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "I love you so much." He murmured, softly.

"I love you too."

He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her tenderly, knowing that she couldn't really feel it bringing tears to his eyes. He held her desperately close, desperate for her to feel him, desperate to protect her, desperate for her to know how much she loved him.

_I'm dying again_

He had decided. If she was going to Hell, he would be going with her.

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_I've got to break through_

Valkyrie clutched onto him, kissing him passionately, trying to imagine how this was supposed to feel. She cast her mind back to when she had kissed him all those other times, and how her blood had boiled under her lips, how her skin had tingled, how it just felt like flames to gasoline. She knew how it was _supposed_ to feel, but the fact that she couldn't actually feel it brought on a fresh wave of tears. She tried to push all of that out of her mind and just focus on how much she loved him, letting her heart lead her way.

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_I'm going under (drowning in you)_  
_I'm going under_

It was only when they heard someone cough from behind them did they break of the kiss. Valkyrie turned and couldn't help but scream when she saw the three archangels towering over them. Skulduggery held her close, determined not to let her go.

"No!" She begged, tears streaming down her face. "Don't take me! Not yet! Please!"

Skulduggery held her so tightly he was scared he was going to crush her. "You're not taking her away from me!" He hissed. "I want to talk to someone! Who is in charge? I demand you take us to them! This isn't fair! Take us to whoever sent you! NOW!"

The female archangel smiled. "As you wish." She clicked her fingers, and they all disappeared. Next thing Skulduggery and Valkyrie knew, they were standing in front of a pair of huge pearly white gates, surrounded by rolling white clouds and shooting stars.

"Oh...my...God..." Skulduggery whispered.

The huge gates slowly began to swing open. The archangels shoved them inside.

"The Lord is ready to see you now." The female hissed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Yes, I know it was majorly depressing, but that is why it's to be continued!**

**Song suggestions would be muchly appreciated :)**

**Thank you again to the amazing annonomous reader who suggested this song! You rock!**

**Waiting to hear from you :)**

**xoxo**_  
_


	24. Valduggery: Angels

**Hello there, my lovelys!**

**OOOOH! Big news! You know AAAAAAGGGGEEEESS ago I said I would write a Twilght spoof with the SkulPles characters, and make it all about Valduggery? Yes, well, you probably dont - lol! - but I have! *does a happy dance* I have finally written it and posted it up, with two chapters ready for you to read if you want to :) It's called... um... it's called... um... "The Twiskul Saga, A Twilight Spoof With Valduggery" ... I think. I'm, like, 90% certain lol :)**

**Now, this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter "Going Under" because it just didn't feel like the story was fnished. And guess what? It still isn't finished! I'm gong to have to finish this off with my next update!**

**Note, I don't own this song! :)**

**I hope you like it :D**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were shoved inside the pearly gates which slammed shut behind them. Valkyrie looked down at her own feet and saw that she was, once again, walking on clouds. She was used to this from the six months she had spent being one of Heaven's Angels. However, that was when she was welcome here. Valkyrie was no longer wanted in Heaven. And neither was Skulduggery.

Skulduggery was not adjusting well to the idea of walking on clouds. It was easy enough, and just felt like walking on feathers – but it unnerved him. It felt like they might fall through any second.

Skulduggery never let go of Valkyrie. As they walked, following the path of clouds, he never took his arms from around her waist. There was no way he was going to let her out from his grasp.

There was no way anyone was going to take her away from him. End of.

_I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we´re grey and old _

They stopped where the path ended and a staircase started. A beautiful glass staircase that went even impossibly higher up into the clouds. Together they began to ascend.

They reached the top and were in what looked like a huge ballroom, everything made out of glass. There was a huge throne on the other side of the room, no one sitting in it.

"It looks like we have to wait." Skulduggery whispered.

Valkyrie looked at him and bit her lip. "Skulduggery, what are you going to say?"

He looked at her and held her a little tighter, wishing she could feel his touch. "I'm going to tell whoever I need to tell that you are not going anywhere. You are _not_ going to Hell, you _are _going to get your wings back, and you are _definitely_ going to get your sense of touch back if it's the last thing I do. And then, you and me can be together forever, go wherever we want, and live our lives together until we're grey and old – metaphorically speak of course since we never really age. And they can shove it where the sun doesn't shine if they have a problem with that."

"Is that so?" Said an angelic female voice from behind them.

They both turned and saw a beautiful blonde angel, with luminescent skin, dazzling blue eyes, and huge velvety white wings. She wore a goddess robe that trailed gracefully around her. She strolled past them both and sat down on her throne. She looked at them, blankly.

'_Cos I´ve been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold _

"You're the Lord?" Skulduggery asked doubtfully.

"No." Her voice was clear as a bell. "I am not. I am his messenger. I am meeting you for him."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that although the Lord will not be seen today, he will be heard. I have a direct line to his thoughts; I pass on what you say to him, and what he says to you." She looked at Valkyrie. "My, my, Angel Valkyrie, I was not expecting to see you around here again."

"Angel Celeste." Valkyrie nodded in acknowledgement.

_So when I'm lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead _

Celeste crossed her legs and rested her chin in her hand. "The Lord wants to know why you came here today. Why are you in Heaven, not in Hell like we ordered the Archangels to take you?"

"I demanded they take us here to see whoever was in charge." Skulduggery stated, very boldly.

"You have no right to demand anything off the Archangels."

"I do when they are trying to take the woman I love away from me."

Celeste raised her eyebrows. "It's dangerous work, loving an angel."

Skulduggery – with his façade still on – glared at Celeste. "It would be even worse to not love her."

_And through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong _

Celeste closed her eyes for a few seconds, like she was listening to instructions, and then opened them again. "The Lord wishes to know why you love her so, when she is destined to be banished to Hell."

Skulduggery looked at her incredulously. "What? _What?_ What kind of question is that? I love her, because _I love her!_ End of. That's it. No questions asked. She protected me when she was my guardian angel, she's given me nothing but pure love and affection since we first met all those years ago, and she'd never judge me, whether I'm right or wrong. If that isn't a good enough reason for us to be together... then I don't know what is."

_And down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
when I come to call she won't forsake me _

"You forget that she is a fallen angel now. She may betray you."

"I would never do that!" Valkyrie raged. "I _love_ him!"

Celeste's gaze flickered lazily over to Valkyrie. "Yes, and that is why you are in this mess."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Skulduggery snapped. "She may not be a perfect little angel like all the other little cherubs up here, but she is a good person, and she would never turn her back on me!"

_I'm loving angels instead _

Celeste sighed and gave them a lazy one-shoulder-shrug. "Okay, you love her. What do you want me to do about it?"

_When I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know I'll always be blessed with love _

Skulduggery began to seethe. He spoke through gritted teeth. "I want you to _not_ condemn her to Hell, I want you to give her back her angel wings, and I want her to be able to have her sense of touch back!"

Celeste arched an elegant eyebrow. "That is an awfully big demand."

"And I don't want it to be like before, where I couldn't see or hear her. I don't her to be a ghost. I want to be able to see her, and love her, and hold her and... well, you get the point."

Celeste laughed, spitefully. "This demand is verging on near impossible. Is there anything else you want to throw in, just for a laugh?"

_And as the feeling grows  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead _

Valkyrie spoke up before anyone else could. "I want you to bring flesh to his bones. I want Skulduggery to be human again."

Celeste broke into a high, tinkling laughter. "Oh my, now that _is_ funny. You would have to do something pretty hefty to get all those wishes granted."

"Like what?" Valkyrie asked, desperately. "I'll do anything."

_And through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong _

Celeste closed her eyes again, listening to her instructions. She opened them again. "The Lord says you must save a life. Not just any life. One that has been cast into unbearable torment and agonising turmoil. You must save the life of someone, not only physically, but spiritually. You must give up everything and prove your faith to get everything you desire."

_And down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
when I come to call she won't forsake me _

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows. "How do I do that?"

"If you have to ask, you'll never know."

"Well I'll figure it out!" She said, determined. "And I'll do it! I'll do whatever it takes!"

Skulduggery wasn't even listening anymore, he was thinking. Suddenly he realised what he had to do. "I know what to do." He said, quietly. He turned to Valkyrie, and cupped her face in his hands. "No matter what happens, I love you, Val. Always remember that. I love you so much."

"What?" She frowned at him.

He kissed her, tenderly, one last time. Then, without saying anymore on the matter, he turned and ran from her. He ran out of the ballroom and over to the edge of the cloud, and launched himself over the edge.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie screamed.

_I'm loving angels instead_

**So, I hope you liked this chapter,**** and the story will continue on in the next chapter where it will be finished****... I hope... ;)**

**Don't forget, take a look at my new story if you want :)**

**Until the next update!**

**xoxo**_  
_


	25. Valduggery: Don't wanna miss a thing

**Hello m'dears out there in the wonderful land of fanfction! Here is the final part to this three-part little angel story that's been going on :)**

**Now, I hate to get all serious on you, but unfortunately, I have to. This has been a delicate subject I have covered here in this story. Heaven, Hell, angels, death. If anyone got upset from it I am completely sorry. No harm was meant.**

**Secondly, can I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE request that in the reviews there be no "Death Bringer" spoiler? Some of us have read it, some of us haven't yet, and we don't want to spoil if for each other :) Thank you muchly :)**

**Now, the song in this story (which I don't own) is used in this story in a metaphorial sense. What I'm getting at, is the story is not written around the song - it's more like the song is the mood for the story. I'm sorry if that absolutely no sense. I didn't really know how to word it! LOL!**

**OOOOH! Big news! I have a blog now! Yeah, I know right? I've actually joined the 21st century! I'm going to use it as a way for you all to keep up with all my stories and what updates are going on, and for whats going on with me in my life :) If you want to check it out, I'm at: .com**

**And now, on to the last part of this little angel story :) I hope you like it :D  
**

Valkyrie ran after Skulduggery and launched herself off the edge of the clouds. Suddenly she was falling. She hurtled though the open space at an alarming speed, up becoming down, down becoming up, the wind rushing in her ears, her heart in her throat.

She could feel a terrible burning on the huge black scars on her back. The pain persisted and burned, turning from annoying into _agonising, _in only a matter of seconds_._ It was all Valkyrie could focus on, despite the fact she was freefalling back to Earth, and Skulduggery was nowhere in her blurry eyesight.

The blistering and burning of her scars became too much to bear, and she began to black out. She wasn't going to be able to save him. Skulduggery was going to die, and it would be her fault for giving over to this pain and letting the world go dim around the edges.

Slowly she began to drift away from consciousness. She passed out, tumbling through the air.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Valkyrie hurtled through the air, unconscious, luckily not being awake to feel the intense agony in her scars. Then, as a source of pain relief, and a jolt of energy to bring her back to the world of consciousness, her black scars burst open, and a pair of huge, black, jagged wings sprouted from her shoulder blades.

She was awake instantly, and no longer falling. She just hung there in the air, her enormous fallen angel wings keeping her up in the air. She couldn't believe it; she had discovered a way to free her dark wings.

She didn't even allow herself to marvel over this fact. She had Skulduggery to save.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

She made a nose dive, slicing through the air faster than she was when she was falling. It wasn't long before she could see the faint outline of a falling skeleton below her. She sped towards him faster, knowing that the ground was rushing towards them faster than she would have cared for.

He was so close now that she could reach her arm out and grab him. Her hands found his, and she effortlessly pulled him into her arms as if he weighed next to nothing. She cradled him in her arms like he was a small child. He said nothing, and she thought he might have passed out, until he nestled his skull into the hollow of her throat.

Valkyrie brought them back down to the ground gently. She laid her beloved Skeleton Detective on the wet grass. He sat up and looked up at her, standing over him like a beautiful, dark angel, just in time to see her smile weakly at him, before she promptly fainted.

He was on his feet in an instant, rushing towards her, catching her in his arms.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_  
_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

It was some time before Valkyrie woke up, but when she did she was in Skulduggery's arms. She didn't even need to see him to know she was in his arms. His arms were her home. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at him with her big, beautiful, dark eyes. He was wearing a façade for some reason.

Skulduggery put a hand to her cheek, his thumb brushing lightly over her cheekbone. His touch felt glorious against her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

Then, her eyes shot back open. She could _feel_ him. She could feel his _touch_. In fact, she could feel everything again: the wet grass beneath her, the wind on her face, and Skulduggery's skin brushing against hers.

Wait. She had to pause again. _Skin?_ Skulduggery had _skin?_

She sat up and looked at the beautiful human being sitting in front of her, looking at her with concern, his perfect skin complementing his ebony black shaggy hair and his emerald green eyes. He was beautiful.

It wasn't a façade after all.

"Skulduggery?" She whispered, in complete awe.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

"It's me." He smiled, softly. "It's really me."

"But... but how?" She ran her hands through his hair. It felt like silk running through her fingertips. "And how am I able to feel again? How is it possible?"

He took her hands in his, his mere touch sending fireworks off against her skin. "Look at your wings." He whispered.

She looked back, expecting to see her huge, black, jagged wings. Instead, she saw a pair of massive, white, billowing, velvety angel wings. They looked just like the ones she had when she was welcome in Heaven, all those months ago.

She looked back at Skulduggery. "How?"

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
_I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this_  
_I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

He cradled her face in his hands, the slightest of his touch making her drunk on love and wild with desire. "Valkyrie, do you remember what the Archangel said you had to do in order for you to _not_ be condemned to Hell, to get your angel wings and sense of touch back, for me to be able to see you, and love you, and hold you, and for me to get to be human again? Do you remember what task she said you had to do so we could have all our wishes granted?"

Valkyrie cast her mind back. "She said I must save a life, not just any life, one that had been cast into unbearable torment and agonising turmoil. I had to save the life of someone, not only physically, but spiritually. I had to give up everything and prove my faith to get everything I desired."

Skulduggery smiled at the woman he loved. "And that is exactly what you did." He was looking at her in awe. "You amazing girl. You courageous, brilliant woman. You did it for me. I leapt over the edge... and you dropped everything and came after me."

He eyes widened. "You mean... I did it? I completed my task? You were the tortured soul I had to save both spiritually and physically?" He nodded, compelling her to ask: "But, how did you know?"

"You had to save the life of a truly tortured soul. Valkyrie, I saw my wife and child murdered right in front of me, I've had to watch almost everyone I've ever cared about die, I have a terrible past that haunts me nonstop through my existence, I was doomed to live out the rest of eternity as a living skeleton..." He looked at her with pained eyes. "And the fact that I thought I was about to lose you, the only person I truly and completely love... well, Val, life doesn't get more torturous than that."

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Valkyrie cradled his face in her hands. "So you jumped and risked everything?"

"I knew that if there was any real danger of you dying, the archangels would save you. That may not like you anymore, but they never would have left you to fall to your death. However there was no need for them to save you. My prediction came true."

"Prediction?" Her eyes searched his.

I had a hunch that your wings never left you when you fell from Heaven. I always suspected that they were bound within you, within those black scars on your back. Your leap of faith was all it took for them to break free."

She frowned slightly. "But what if they didn't break free? The archangels would have saved me, but you would have plummeted to your death."

He avoided her eyes. "That wasn't important. I just had to see if there was a way to help you. Lucky for me..." His eyes finally met hers. "I was right. And now, we have everything back. I'm human again, I'll be like this for the rest of eternity, you will be an angel forever more, you can touch and feel again, you got your wings back; we can finally be together again. It's perfect."

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

"Apart from one thing." She looked at him seriously. "You almost killed yourself for me, over a _hunch_ you had about my wings breaking free. You could have killed yourself, Skulduggery. For nothing."

"I did it for you." He whispered. "I would hardly call that nothing."

She sighed. "Don't ever be so stupid ever again, okay?"

He smiled, gently. "No promises."

She laughed and wound her arms around his neck. She paused before saying anything. She looked up at him lovingly. "I've missed this." She murmured.

"What's that?" He asked, softly, his hands running though her hair.

"You." She said simply before pulling him into a kiss.

It was a kiss that would last for an eternity. Just like them. Just like their love.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing_

**Aww! A happy ending!**

**I hope you liked the story! I'm going back to your song suggestions next up. I just have to find that huge list of yours...**

**Please remember, no spoilers :)**

**Check out my blog if you want :)**

**Laters Taters!**

**xoxo**_  
_


	26. Valduggery: Pretending

**WOW! Sorry for the delay in updating! My bad m'dears!**

**Now, this may be a little updated, but I feel like it should be mentioned in all of my fanfictions... but last week ****I met Derek Landy at his book signng in Bluewater! Me and my best friend were possibly the most hysterical people there, holding a HUGE pink and purple "I love Derek" banner that me and my best friend gave Derek. It was the best day of my life! It was sooo worth the five hour wait, being laughed at because of the banner. I had everything planned out, I was going to act cool and smooth and be totally relaxed... and then it all went pear shaped! I don't usually babble like I did that day, but it would seem that upon meeting him I was only able to speak fluent gibberish! He signed my book, did a little drawing of Skulduggery inside, took a photo with us, AND gave us both a hug! He gave me advice on writing, helping me out with my aspiring writing career. He took a picture of all the Skulduggery personalised stuff we had on (t-shirts, bags, banner)! I gave him a poem, drawing, and story which he said he would read and get back to me on. I was so excited about meeting him I was practically in tears, and I could have sworn I was going to faint! Best day of my life!**

**Sorry for those of you who have already read this like four times already :$**

**Now, this song (which I do not own) was suggested to me by Adrasdos Dark - a very amazing person indeed! :)**

**I hope you all like the story!**

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, who was standing the other side of the room.

"Um," He was avoiding her eyes. "So, you're, uh, you're okay that I'm leaving?"

She didn't look at him. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"Well, I just..." He cleared his throat, uncomfortably. "I just thought that you may not like it."

"I don't own you, Skulduggery." She muttered. "I don't care where you go with China Sorrows."

He sighed. "It isn't like that between me and China. I still hate China. This is a business trip."

She laughed, once, humourlessly. "You don't have to explain yourself, Skulduggery. Just go. Leave."

_Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes  
And look away  
That's just because I'm not okay_

"You're upset." He said, quietly.

She closed her eyes and bit back a cry. When she was ready she finally looked round at him. "I'm fine." She lied.

"I came here today so we could have a nice goodbye."

"Is China out in the car?"

"That isn't important, Val–"

"Is she out in the car?" Valkyrie snapped.

He hesitated. "Yes."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Then you better get going. You don't want to keep her waiting any longer."

_But I hold on_  
_I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_

Skulduggery sighed and turned to go.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie blurted out.

He turned back to her, quickly. "Valkyrie?"

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath it_  
_And tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_  
_Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-a-always a-a-a-a-always be pretending_

"I... I..." She stuttered.

He strode towards her and gripped her by her shoulders, willing her to say those three important words. "Say it, Valkyrie." He whispered. "Please say it."

"I... I..."

"Valkyrie, you know I can't say it first." He begged. "Please just say it, and I'll say it back, I promise. Say it and I won't leave."

_How long do I fantisize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that, I am good enough  
And we can chose, the ones we love_

"I can't" She whispered. "I'm too scared."

He cradled her face in his bony hands. "And you don't think that I'm not? I shouldn't be feeling this way about you, Valkyrie! I think about you all the time! I think about you in totally inappropriate ways, pretending that we could be something more to each other than just friends! I imagine that for one moment I could be good enough to be the one you love, and that's why I need you to day it first!" His voice cracked. "Please, Val, I want you so much. I _need_ you so much."

_But I hold on_  
_I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_

Valkyrie couldn't help the tears that started to fall.

"I want to say it." She sobbed, "I really do. I know we belong together. I know we do."

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath it_  
_And tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_  
_Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

"Then say it. Tell me you love me."

"Oh, Skulduggery..."

"Please. Please, I can't bear this, Valkyrie. It's tearing me up inside."

"I've spent so long tearing down all the walls around you. It's taken me years to get past this protective front you put up and try to get to the real you. I've been pretending for so long. Pretending that I had no other feelings towards you other than friendship. But it's so much more than that. I'm tired of pretending, Skulduggery."

_Keeping secrets safe_  
_Every move we make_  
_Seems like no ones letting go_  
_And it's such a shame_  
_'Cause if you feel the same_  
_How am I supposed to know_

She continued. "It's been a secret for years. I was scared to tell you. It was so obvious how I felt, everyone else apart from you could see. Every move I made, everyone else would be closely watching, seeing if I would tell you. But how was I even supposed to know if you felt the same way back, Skulduggery? You would never let me know!"

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_Reach down underneath it_  
_And tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending_  
_Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be..._  
_Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be..._  
_Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

"Tell me." He whispered. "Tell me, and I will tell you back."

She closed her eyes. "Skulduggery," she whispered, "I love you."

Instantly she was in his arms, his façade had been activated, and he was kissing her.

He pulled away, breifly. "I love you too."

**Ah, a sentimentally happy ending! ;)**

**Thank you again Adrasdos Dark, you clever clogs!**

**Now, I am currently making my way thtough the MOUNTAIN of song suggestions you all gave me!**

**Muchly love and hugs!**

**xoxo**


	27. Valduggery: Walls

**Hello m'dears! I hope you're all well! October already? Where on Earth does the time go, eh?**

**This song (which I do not own) was suggested to me by my lovely little sis-star, Holly Dawn Swift - you're amazing Chikka :')**

**Warning: this chappie has two uses of bad language, and towards the end it gets a little... steamy... ;) Make sure you're age appropriate m'dears!**

**And now... the story!  
**

Skulduggery turned at the sound of her voice.

"Skulduggery?"

"Valkyrie!" He almost ran to her and embraced her, but he caught himself at the last moment. Instead he said, "You came."

"It's been three years. Of course I came." She said, quietly. "I... missed you."

They were standing at the end of the pier in haggard. Skulduggery in a dark blue pinstriped suit. Valkyrie in a black leather bodice that resembled the ones Tanith used to wear, and tight black trousers and black boots. Her dark black hair tumbled down past her waist. Her dark eyes glinted in the moonlight. The necromancer ring shone on her finger.

_Hey there it's good to see you again  
It never felt right calling this just friends  
I'm happy if your happy with yourself_

Skulduggery wanted to tell her that he'd missed her too. He looked at her longingly. She must have been twenty-one by now. Good _God_, she was beautiful. When did she get those _curves_? Every time she took in a breath the integrity of her bodice was tested.

"Where have you been?" He asked, numbly.

"With Solomon. Fighting crime all over the world."

He cleared his imaginary throat. "Are... are you and him...?"

She looked away. "No. Never. We were never like that."

"Not like we were then." Skulduggery hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out.

Valkyrie felt a lump in her throat. "We ended a long time ago."

"I know." He looked out over the sea. He suddenly asked, "Fancy a dip? For old time's sake?"

_Take off your shirt your shoes  
Those skinny jeans I bought for you  
We're diving in there's nothing left to lose_

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at her. "Excuse you?"

Skulduggery kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his jacket and brushed off his hat. "I'm diving in. Are you going to join me?"

"Skulduggery... I'm wearing _leather."_

He shrugged. "Take it off."

"But then I'll be in my underwear."

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Another thing that he hadn't actually meant to say. He was quick to add, "See you in the water."

And with that he dived in.

_I'm gonna break down these walls (down these walls)  
I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love (so in love)  
With you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much  
to me as you do now  
Together we'll move on  
just don't turn around  
Let the walls break down_

He plunged into the water, and broke the surface to see Valkyrie crash into the waves next to him, in her lacy black bra and French knickers. She broke the surface, water dripping off her face. She looked like a Goddess.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Then Valkyrie grinned.

Skulduggery's tone held a smile in it. "What's _that_ look for?"

Valkyrie splashed water at his skull. The saltwater went inside his eye-sockets and slowly drained back out.

"Oh, no you didn't!" He laughed.

She smirked at him. "What you gonna do about it, Detective?"

"This."

Skulduggery pounced on her and playfully shoved her under the water. She kicked and squirmed her way back to the surface, laughing.

"Race you to shore." She bolted back to the shore about ten meters away.

Skulduggery laughed and gave chase.

_I used to wear you like a ball and chain  
I'd run and hide at the call of my name  
It was obvious you were too much for me_

They reached the shore at the same time.

"I won." Valkyrie declared.

"It was a draw." Skulduggery protested.

"You wish." She grinned. "I'm faster than you."

"Yeah, not really." He laughed. There was an awkward pause. He finally said, "There was a reason why I called you here today, Valkyrie."

She nodded. "Yes, I know that."

"There are things I needed to talk to you about. Our past." He paused. _"Us."_

She sat beside him on the sand in her underwear, not in the slightest bit embarrassed. "I'm listening."

He sighed, heavily. "I have a lot to apologise for. I used to hide from my emotions when you were younger. I was scared to feel the way I did about you. I'd run and hide when you'd call for me, because I thought that if I stayed away from you, you'd get bored of the chase. You were just too much for me, Val. You were so young, and alive, and beautiful. I was... well, I was me."

_Oblivious  
I was young and horny_

She smiled, weakly. "I know that now. I couldn't see it back then. I was young and in love. I was a horny teenager – it made me oblivious to what you were trying to do."

_In retrospect I would do it again  
Stop talking shit to every one of your friends  
I'm not the same boy you knew back then_

"I wouldn't do that to you ever again, Valkyrie. I know how much it hurt you. I'd never hurt you like that again by pretending I didn't love you." He said, quietly.

"Yeah," Valkyrie grumbled, "well, Solomon reckons you would."

"Maybe you should stop talking shit to him then?" Skulduggery suggested, irritably.

Valkyrie suddenly burst out laughing, the heaving of her chest almost pushing her bra to its breaking point. "Skulduggery Pleasant! Did you just _curse?"_

Skulduggery couldn't help it. He realised he was laughing too. "Oh, shut up."

Her laughing slowed and she looked at him, seriously for a moment. "Skulduggery, why did you drag me out here today after all these years? Why are you telling me all this now?"

He returned her serious tone. "I want you to know that I'm different now. I'm not the same man I once was. I'm ready to love you now. Properly – for real this time."

_Cause I could break down these walls  
(down these walls)  
I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love  
(so in love)  
With you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now  
Together we'll move on  
just don't turn around  
Let the walls break_

Her eyes became pained. "That's all I've ever wanted all along. You know that. You know I've always loved you. I never stopped loving you – not even when you broke my heart. And I'll always love you. I can always open up to you, but you could never do the same with me. Why are you doing it now all the sudden?"

He took her hands in his. "Because I love you. I always have loved you. I never stopped loving you. And I always will love you. Val, I want to break down these walls around me that I've trapped myself in. I threw up walls all around my Soul to stop myself from getting hurt. But if I can't be with you, Valkyrie... well, that's the worst agony I've ever been through."

"You mean...?" She whispered.

"I'm ready to be in love again. I'm finally over my wife. I want to fall in love all over again – and only with you. I'll only ever want you. I'll always choose you, just as you have always chosen me. Forever. No one could ever mean as much to me as you do. Please say you'll forgive me, and we can finally be together. We'll move on and never look back." His voice cracked. "But we can only do that if you'll forgive me. Please say you will–"

Valkyrie pounced on him, activating his facade that had bronze tousled hair and sky-blue eyes. She hungrily pressed her lips to his.

_I can't breathe  
My bodys shaking  
You've got a way with the way you take me  
Cause you break me down  
You know you break me down_

Skulduggery was gasping for breath even though he didn't need to breathe. He was trembling with pleasure underneath Valkyrie's body. She'd always had this effect on him. She could always make him love-drunk. She could always break down the walls he put up around himself. She could always coax out the real him. He clutched onto her hips and urgently pressed her closer against him.

_I'm gonna break down these walls  
(down these walls)  
I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love  
(so in love)  
With you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now  
Together we'll move on  
just don't turn around  
Let the walls break down_

They lay there, dripping wet with the saltwater, covered in sand, the sea lapping at their toes, the salt spray spitting at them, just kissing passionately. With each kiss Valkyrie ravished him with, another wall broke down. Each time she bit his bottom lip, or kissed his spinal column, or stroked one of his ribs, another wall would break down with a moan of pleasure.

And Valkyrie could feel herself letting go too. For the last three years she had been so serious, pining for Skulduggery, forgetting what having fun or being in love actually was. Skulduggery was breaking down her walls too. He rolled over, so that he was on top of her. He kissed her neck, jaw line, collar bone, lips, and anywhere else his greedy lips could find. His hands went to her bare thighs, holding her like it would pain him to let her go. With every kiss or nibble he adorned her with, another one of her protective fronts crumbled.

It was in this perfect moment that they would be honest with each other. It was now that they could show each other how much they truly loved each other. And this feeling of honestly and openness about their love would never end, for as long as they both lived.

_Let the walls break down  
Cause you break me down  
Let the walls break down_

**See what I meant by "steamy"? lol :P**

**Thank you again to the fabulous Holly Dawn Swift! 3**

**More Songfics to come! :D**

**xoxo**_  
_


	28. Valduggery: CrushCrushCrush

**The idea for this songfic came from the amazing MissSkulduggeryPleasant - round of applause for her! :D Thank you muchly my lovely!  
**

**Note: obviously I don't own this song :)**

**This chapter involves minor Death Bringer spoilers - don't read if you don't want to know, m'dears :)**

**It's set for 5 years in the future! So Valkyrie is about twenty-one years old!**

Valkyrie Cain has always had a certain spark of insanity about her – but this truly was the most insane thing she had ever done before in her life. She had been willingly letting Darquesse in. She had missed the power she once had before as Darquesse and she started to let Darquesse take over her body again. Darquesse had been brainwashing Valkyrie, telling her lies and pretty little stories of power that she could have.

Darquesse had Valkyrie secretly meeting up with the Necromancers, training her to be the new Death Bringer. They were brainwashing her. And now she was no longer Valkyrie. She was Darquesse completely, Valkyrie just a distant memory locked away in the back of Darquesses mind. She no longer cared about her family, of her friends, of Skulduggery – the Skeleton Detective that she loved with all her heart.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

Darquesse was shackled to the cell wall, her powers magically bound, the chains made of titanium so that they wouldn't break under her strength. She sat on the stone floor in an almost calm way, a distant look in her eyes.

Skulduggery hunkered down in front of her and looked deep into her eyes. "It's time we had a chat, Darquesse. I have a lot to say to you."

Darquesse slowly looked over at Skulduggery. If it weren't for the chains cutting into her skin, weighing her down, she would have reached out to prod the Skeleton Detective that fascinated her so much.

Skulduggery continued. "I want to make a deal with you."

"Why would I do anything for you?" Darquesse asked, coolly. "You have chained me to a cell wall. You're keeping me here prisoner. And you won't let me touch your aura again."

"Yes, well, once was quite enough. However, saying that, I _am_ willing to be lenient with you."

Darquesse smiled. "Oh?"

"Yes. I know you are curious about me. You are _intrigued_ by me. You can't ever take your eyes off me." Skulduggery tilted his head to the side. "And as much as the idea scares me... I'm going to let you do it again. Touch my aura. Just once more. But in return, I want Valkyrie back, straight afterwards."

Darquesse looked slightly offended. "Why do you want _her_ back? She's boring."

"Because you're keeping her locked inside you and it's preposterous. It makes no sense at all. I'll give you what you want if you let her go."

_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_  
_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_

Darquesse rolled her eyes. "What makes you think Valkyrie even _wants_ to come back? She's happy where she is – locked away inside my head. She's relaxing. Having some 'me time'."

"I know what you were doing to her." Skulduggery said, keeping his tone even. "You were brainwashing her. Making her think she was going insane with your voice inside her head. You took over her body, locked her away where she couldn't scream for help. You destroyed the person she thought she was with your lies, with the help of the necromancers – your little _spies_."

"And?"

"And I know that Valkyrie would want you to leave so she could come back."

_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush, crush_  
_(Two, three, four!)_

Darquesse laughed, quietly and cruelly. "Sounds like someone has a crush on Little Miss Cain. How _sweet_."

Skulduggery's hands clenched and unclenched. "I want my partner back."

Darquesse grinned. "Would you like a quick chat with her? Just for old times? Hold on let me bring her back to the surface..."

Before Skulduggery could say anything, Darquesse closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was Valkyrie again.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one, two I was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than this_

Valkyrie's eyes darted around her surroundings, panicked. Her gaze finally settled on Skulduggery and she could have sobbed with relief.

"Skulduggery!" She cried.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery gripped her by the shoulders. "Is that really you?"

"Yes. Yes I think so. What's going on?"

"It's complicated. Valkyrie, I have to tell you something before she comes back. In case the worst happens."

She frowned. "What? What is it?"

"Valkyrie, you are my best friend. There is no one who could ever compare to you. Whether we are out together on a mission or just hanging out together in Gordon's mansion, nothing compares to you. You were always the one person I've been able to count on."

"Stop." She whispered. "Stop, this sounds like a goodbye. Stop it."

"I can't stop. All I've wanted for the past five years is to talk to you – the real you – again. And now I finally am, and in case I'm dreaming this I need to say it or I might wake up, or in case this is reality and Darquesse comes back, but I want more than this. More than this from us. More than partners, or best friends. Valkyrie, I lo–"

Valkyrie's head lulled forward, like she had suddenly fallen unconscious.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked, desperately. "Valkyrie?"

Darquesse lifted her head and looked at him. "Sorry, Valkyrie isn't here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep."

_If you want to play it like a game_  
_Well, come on, come on, let's play_  
_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_  
_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

Skulduggery let out a roar of animalistic fury. He jumped back from Darquesse so he wouldn't strike her, and instead punched the cell wall. He cried out in anger and pain as he felt all of his knuckles crack.

"Now now." Darquesse chided. "Watch your temper, Mr Pleasant!"

Skulduggery pin-wheeled round to look at her. "You think this is _funny?_ You are locking away my best friend inside of you, and not letting her out for more than five minutes, and you think it's _funny?_ Is this all a game to you? Do you want to play games with me Darquesse? Because come on! Let's play!"

Darquesse arched an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"Touch my aura. Go for it! Do it! I don't care anymore!"

"You don't?"

"Well you're not going to let me have Valkyrie back, so I might as well just let you have it your way! You can touch my aura and I'll pretend its Valkyrie, because I'd rather live my life pretending than have to forget her for one moment!"

"You're quite the drama queen, aren't you?"

"I miss her."

"And she missed you too. I can feel it."

_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_  
_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_

He tilted his head at her. "You can _feel _it?"

"Yes, I can feel Valkyrie's emotions, her thoughts, her feelings. They're all in there. It's her conscience that keeps her alive inside of me. No matter how much I tried to cover her mouth to stop her inner-monologue, or re-write her own truths with my lies, or brainwash her with the necromancers help, she's still there. She is at her most present when I am overwhelmed or distracted. She can become quite wearisome at times."

Skulduggery felt a plan coming together. Slowly, he reached out a hand to her and gently stroked her cheek.

_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush, crush_  
_(Two, three, four!)_

Darquesse frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you my aura. Giving you the opportunity to touch it. I know you want to. And here I am. Making it so easy for you." His voice was as smooth as velvet. "Go on, do it."

Valkyrie could feel his aura on her cheek where his hand was. It was warm and inviting. She could see his aura glowing from him, all different sorts of colours. Reds, yellows and purples. And he almost seemed to glow and sparkle his aura was so special and unique. She strained against the heavy shackles and reached out a hand to him.

Her fingers brushed against his aura, and she smiled as Skulduggery trembled at her touch. She dragged him closer to her by his aura, making him cry out in the process. She continued to stroke his aura, enjoying the buzz it gave her. She could feel Valkyrie inside her dying to be able to do this herself, but since she was a mere sorcerer she couldn't. Darquesse smiled at the fact she was closer Skulduggery than she could ever be.

"I can read your Soul when I do this." Darquesse said quietly. "I know you love her."

"Of course I love her. She is my world."

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one, two i was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than this now_

An unpleasant tingle went through his frame when she touched him. It made him shake like a leaf. Whenever her grip got too tight he would gasp in pain and displeasure. But he had to go through with this plan. He had to overwhelm Darquesse – _distract_ her. He had to bring Valkyrie back.

Skulduggery activated his façade, tousled black hair and dazzling green eyes taking form on a perfectly sculpted face. He tenderly stroked Darquesses face, wishing he was looking into Valkyrie's eyes. Darquesse bit her lip in a seductive way, enticing him in. Skulduggery leaned forward and sheepishly touched his temporary lips to hers.

And then suddenly he wasn't being so shy anymore. He was pulling Darquesse, shackles and all, onto his lap, clutching her as close to him as possible, his hands ravishing her, kissing her urgently, desperately trying to bring Valkyrie back to the surface – for good this time.

Darquesse was fooled into letting her guard down as the kiss built and grew, their lips melting and dancing together. She barely even noticed when Valkyrie started to fight her way back...

_Rock and roll, baby_  
_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_  
_I need something to sing about_  
_Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)_  
_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_  
_I need something to sing about_  
_Rock and roll, Hey_  
_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_  
_Give me something to sing about_

And suddenly it was no longer Darquesse that Skulduggery was kissing. It was Valkyrie. _His_ Valkyrie. Darquesse was locked away again in Valkyrie's mind. He felt the change almost immediately and pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were terrified, her mouth was kiss-swollen, tears brimmed over her cheeks and she shivered in his arms despite the fact she was sweating in panic.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery breathed. He used brute strength fuelled by his own love to rip the chains from her and clutched her to him, cradling her against his torso. "Oh, Valkyrie!"

"Skulduggery? What's going on?"

"You beat her." He whispered into her hair. "_We _beat her. We _crushed_ her."

"Darquesse is gone?"

"Back inside your mind again."

She looked up at him. "It's just the two of us again?"

"We're all alone now. Just you and me."

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one, two i was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than this_  
_No, oh_

Valkyrie couldn't help it. She started to cry. "I've missed you so much."

Skulduggery knew that if he was human there would be a lump in his throat. He gently brushed away her tears. "I missed you too.

"I heard what you said. You said you loved me." She paused. "Did you mean it?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Every last word of it."

"I love you too." She whispered. "So much."

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one, two I was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_

He smiled. His voice became thick. "I'm so happy your back."

"You did that for me. Thank you."

"Anything for you." He murmured.

He pulled her into another kiss, one that was so much sweeter and purer, and full of more love than any kiss Darquesse could give him.

_Let's be more than  
More than this_

**Sorry that was so EPICLY long!**

**Thank you again, MissSkulduggeryPleasant! You are AWESOME! XD**

**More updates soon!**

**xoxo**_  
_


	29. Valduggery: She's Always A Woman To Me

**This song suggestion was put forward to me by AlmightyFish, and since I personally LOVE this song, how could I refuse? :D**

**Note: I obviously do not own this song :)**

**WARNING: This chapter has MAJOR Death Bringer spoilers! If you haven't read the book, then don't read this chapter - it will ruin it for you!**

**And lastly, this chapter is strictly for teens, as in not for kiddies ;) Make sure you're age appropriate m'dears :P**

**Enjoy the story!**

Lord Vile strode into Darquesse's bed chamber, all clad in his black armour, shadows trailing behind him, an air of evil radiating from him. Darquesse, sitting at her vanity table looking at her beautiful reflection, turned and looked at him.

"You're late." She said, tone beholding no indication of human emotion whatsoever.

Lord Vile bowed his head in an apology.

Darquesse rolled her eyes. She got up and strolled over to Lord Vile. "I hate it when you insist on wearing that helmet. I can't hear a word you are saying behind it."

Lord Vile tilted his head at a questioning angle.

Darquesse reached up to him and took the helmet from his head, revealing the face of Lord Vile. He had devastatingly good looks, entailing a strong square jaw line and high cheekbones. He had shaggy black hair that hung low over his dazzling green eyes, and a smile that made Darquesse weak at the knees, although she tried not to let it show.

He was Skulduggery Pleasant.

When Skulduggery put the armour on, not only did he become Lord Vile, but underneath the armour, he was returned to his former human state. How he looked before he was a Skeleton.

_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child,  
But she's always a woman to me_

"My Liege." Lord Vile bowed his head to Darquesse.

Her smile was somewhere between kind and cruel. A dark look twinkled in her near-black eyes. "My Lord, do you have an excuse for your being late?"

"No, My Lady, I do not. I am sorry."

Her smile turned sour. "I don't believe you. You know why you weren't here on time, and you're hiding it from me!"

"My Lady, you must trust me. If you truly loved me, you would trust me."

"Perhaps I don't truly love you." Darquesse snapped.

Lord Vile smiled faintly. "Must you try and ruin my faith in you with your casual lies?"

Darquesse turned and waved her hand at him. "Leave. I no longer wish to see you."

"But, My Lady..."

"Leave. I am going about my business. Plans to destroy the world do not construct themselves."

"May I know of these plans?" Lord Vile asked, almost pleadingly.

She looked back at him, over her shoulder. "No."

"Why do you only reveal that of which you want me to see?"

She smiled, deliciously wickedly. "Never you mind, My Lord. That is none of your business."

His grin broadened. "You hide like such a child."

"But I am always your woman. Your only woman."

_She can lead you to love  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe you  
And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free  
Yeah, she steals like a thief  
But she's always a woman to me_

He bowed his head to her again. "Of course. I love you."

She turned and walked back to him. She put her hands against his plated chest and pushed him backwards against the wall. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his face down to hers so she could whisper against his lips, "Ah, but love alone isn't the be all and end all of life itself." She kissed him lightly against his lips. "But the real question – the most important part of our rendezvous – is will I take your love..." She kissed him again. "Or will I leave it?"

Lord Vile gently held Darquesse by her waist, careful not to hurt her with his immense strength. He closed his eyes, hungering for another, longer, more passionate kiss, but he held back. He knew his place. She was his queen. He was her soldier. Their love was wrong and forbidden, and _she_ controlled it. Not him.

"But I love you so much." He whispered.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Do you? Do you _really_? Answer me truthfully, now."

"Of course I do." He breathed. "I love you more than anything."

Darquesse scowled at him. "And yet, I don't believe you."

Lord Vile reached inside his glove and pulled out a beautiful antique silver locket. "I bought this for you, as a symbol of our love."

She took the locket from him and put it on herself.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"I always look beautiful." She said, not one trace of humour in her tone. "This necklace is almost as nice as the one I stole from China Sorrows."

_Oh-she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh-and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind_

He laughed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You certainly know how to take care of yourself. You have always been wise beyond your years."

She put a finger to his perfectly sculpted lips. "Enough talking. Hold me. Kiss me. Take me. Prove to me that you love me."

He didn't need telling twice. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers urgently. He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He pulled off her silk black top and continued to kiss her. She took off his breast-plate and began to tug off other items of the armour.

The way the armour worked was that once Skulduggery put it on he became Lord Vile. He always wore the armour from now on; therefore he would always be Lord Vile. When he wore the armour, underneath he would return back to his human form, and he would stay like that as long as at least one piece of the armour was still being worn on him. This way, the couple could express their love for each other, Skulduggery could stay as Lord Vile, and he'd still have a human body to work with.

Today they left on his metallic cuffs around his wrists. Apart from his underwear that was all he was now wearing. Darquesse was lying beneath him, also only in her lacy black underwear.

Lord Vile went to kiss her neck, but she teasingly pushed him away.

"You want me to stop?" He asked, bemused.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Oh." He mumbled.

He went to sit up, but she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back to her.

He arched an eyebrow at her, to which she replied. "I've changed my mind again."

_And she'll promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'  
But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me_

Lord Vile grinned and bowed his head continuing to kiss her. He started off kissing her stomach and trailed tender pecks all the way up her torso, along her breastbone, and up her neck. Darquesse groaned and shivered with delight.

He continued to kiss her neck as she told him her plans.

"We will rule the world." She promised him. "You and me, side by side, we will bring the world down to its knees with fear. We will crush everyone who gets in our way. It will be perfect."

"Anywhere I am, as long as I'm with you, I'm practically in The Garden Of Eden."

He gently bit her neck, making her gasp and grip his shoulders, her nails digging deep into his skin. She drew his blood and her own strength made her laugh. He barely even noticed the blood running down his back. He didn't even care. Not when he could be with her like this. If he was still Skulduggery and she was still Valkyrie, they'd both be too coy about doing this. But not Lord Vile and Darquesse. Here they could be their true selves with each other. They brought out the best and the worst in each other.

_Oh-she takes care of herself_  
_She can wait if she wants_  
_She's ahead of her time_  
_Oh-and she never gives out_  
_And she never gives in_  
_She just changes her mind_

He brought his mouth to hers, their lips tangling with each other. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making escape impossible. They rolled over so that she was on top of him, straddling his hips. She leant down and began to kiss his chest, with each gentle peck, he let out another elated sigh.

_She is frequently kind_  
_And she's suddenly cruel_  
_She can do as she pleases_  
_She's nobody's fool_  
_And she can't be convicted_  
_She's earned her degree_  
_And the most she will do_  
_Is throw shadows at you_  
_But she's always a woman to me_

She continued to kindly caress him, running her hands all over him, telling him delicious plans of how, together, they would rule the world. He gently pulled her down so she was lying on top of him and he gently kissed her hair.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She paused, and then suddenly sat up. "Leave." She abruptly ordered.

He sat up and looked at her. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm bored of you." She said, cruelly. "You're boring me."

"But... But, My Lady–"

"Send in someone else. Someone who won't bore me like you do."

Lord Vile looked heartbroken. "But... but..."

"Get dressed and _get out!"_ She snapped, sharply.

He got up off the bed, miserably, and began to get dressed. He pulled on his armour – including his helmet.

He turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at her.

She threw a wave of shadows at him from where she sat on the bed. "_I SAID, GET OUT!"_ She shrieked.

The shadows crashed into him, sending him stumbling backwards. He balanced himself, standing tall. He bowed deeply once before leaving her bed chamber. Once outside he leant against the wall and hung his head.

It didn't matter how badly she treated him, she was always a woman to him, and he would always love her.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so long! Let me know what you thought :)**

**I told you it wasn't for kids ;)**

**Thank you again Almighty Fish - You're awesome! XD**

**Sorry I made Darquesse such a _bitch_ and Lord Vile so _whipped_ - I have NO IDEA where that came from! LOL! I also have no idea why they were both speaking in such an old-timey way! LOL! :D**

**I'll update soon :3**

**xoxo**


	30. Valduggery: Beautiful Disaster

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I know this song (which I don't own) isn't on the list of suggestions, but I heard it and I thought VALDUGGERY! Lol :3**

**Warning, Death Bringer Spoilers. Speaking of which, all my updates from now on will have DB spoilers :) Just letting you know!**

**I hope you like it!**

Valkyrie hesitated. She looked at him, speculating whether or not she should do this. He had his back to her, but no doubt he knew she was there. She almost turned back, but she thought she heard the sound of him stifling a cry and her heart shattered. She was his best friend. She loved him. She had to face him. He had told her not to come. But she had anyway. And now she had to face him.

"Skulduggery?" She called out, softly.

"I told you not to come." He replied, not looking at her.

She walked over to him and kneeled by him in front of the gravestone. "When do I _ever_ listen to you?"

He smiled weakly. Today's facade had shaggy blonde hair and violet-grey eyes. He looked good, even with the tears rolling down his temporary cheeks.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Valkyrie put a hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay." She said, gently.

"I killed him, Valkyrie."

"No, Lord Vile killed him. You are not Lord Vile."

"But, I am, aren't I? I am what is essentially him. I couldn't help myself. I put on his armour and... and..." Skulduggery choked on his words, "and I killed him."

Valkyrie squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. He was surely the most tortured soul she had ever met. He was drowning in his own grief and guilt and sorrow. He tortured himself with his past every moment of every day and he wouldn't ever forgive himself. He was a good man deep inside – anyone could see that... anyone apart from him.

He'd never forgive himself for this though. He'd killed the one person he never though he would turn on – not even as Lord Vile. Valkyrie had tried to stop him, but she knew Lord Vile was stronger than her, and fighting him would have been pointless. She would have been killed.

And so, she couldn't stop him. And still, Skulduggery blamed himself. He _hated _himself.

Skulduggery reached out and tentatively touched the gravestone. "I killed my oldest friend."

"You didn't mean to."

"But I still did it."

Valkyrie sighed and looked at the gravestone. It read:

Beloved friend.

A beautiful human being.

Respected Mage.

Here Lies Ghastly Bespoke, a man we all shall greatly miss.

"I killed him, Valkyrie." Skulduggery broke down into huge sobs. "I _killed_ him."

_Oh and I don't know_  
_I don't know what he's after_  
_But he's so beautiful_  
_Such a beautiful disaster_  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter_  
_Would it be beautiful?_  
_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Valkyrie instinctively took him into her arms. "Shh," she soothingly rubbed his back, "it's okay, it's okay."

"I've killed my best friend."

"No, Lord Vile killed him."

"It should be me in that grave, not him."

"Don't talk like that." She whispered.

She couldn't stand to see him like this. She didn't know why he put on the armour and became Lord Vile. She didn't know what Lord Vile was after. She just knew that Skulduggery had been seduced by it. Power was intoxicating and he had been tricked by it. He was such a beautiful man. He was such a beautiful soul. Yet he was so damaged.

He was a beautiful disaster. He was _her_ beautiful disaster. And she would hold onto him through the tears and the laughter. Because what they had was beautiful. Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Lord Vile and Darquesse. They _together _were a beautiful disaster.

_He's magic and myth_  
_As strong as what I believe_  
_A tragedy with_  
_More damage than a soul should see_  
_And do I try to change him?_  
_So hard not to blame him_  
_Hold on tight_  
_Hold on tight_

"I killed his mother." Skulduggery trembled. "And now I've killed him. Who knows who I'll turn on next? What if it's you, Val? What if I hurt you? I couldn't go on if I hurt you."

"You'd never hurt me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you. You're a melting pot of magic and myth and power. But you're also a sweet guy. You're strong and I know you can get through this. You've been through so many tragedies in your life but every time you've pulled through. You've been through more traumas than anyone should ever see in their lifetime, but you've come out stronger for it. _That _is the Skulduggery I know and _that_ is the Skulduggery who is my best friend. I wouldn't change you for the world."

He pulled away and looked at her. "Why don't you blame me for this? Everyone else would."

"Because I know that when you put on that armour, you're not yourself anymore. You wouldn't do this. Not on purpose."

"But I still put the armour on."

She cupped his face in her hands. "Which is why you need to be strong, Skulduggery. You need to hold on tight to who you are. Every time you feel the pull of power from the armour you _must _fight it. Hold on to who you are, Skulduggery."

_Oh 'cause I don't know_  
_I don't know what he's after_  
_But he's so beautiful_  
_Such a beautiful disaster_  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter_  
_Would it be beautiful?_  
_Or just a beautiful disaster_

More tears streamed down his cheeks. "You're too good to me." He whispered. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve so much." She insisted. "You're a good man and you've been through so much. You're a disaster, but you my _beautiful_ disaster. I'll always be here for you. I'll always look after you." She leaned forward and kissed away his tears. "I'll hold on to you until the end of time."

Skulduggery nuzzled his temporary face into her neck. "This isn't right." He mumbled. "I'm supposed to be the strong one here."

"A little role reversal never hurt anyone." She said, softly.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_  
_But he's only happy hysterical_  
_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_  
_Waited so long_  
_So long_

Valkyrie pulled away slightly and looked at him. She loved him. She'd always loved him. She's always wanted to tell him, but Skulduggery being Skulduggery – all happy and hysterical – she never found the right moment. She had been waiting for some kind of miracle to happen, so that she could tell him. Well, this was no miracle. This was the furthest thing she'd ever had in mind. But she had been waiting for so long to tell him.

"Skulduggery..." She began.

She was cut short by Skulduggery taking her face in his hands and kissing her. His lips softly caressed hers. She could taste his tears on her lips. She pulled him closer, desperate to have him.

_He's soft to the touch_  
_But frayed at the end he breaks_  
_He's never enough_  
_And still he's more than I can take_

She ran her fingers through his soft hair, her fingers knotting at the back of his head, making escape impossible. He was so soft to the touch, yet he was so emotionally broken. Their lips devoured each other, like they couldn't get enough of each other. Yet he still overwhelmed her every sense.

_Oh 'cause I don't know_  
_I don't know what he's after_  
_But he's so beautiful_  
_Such a beautiful disaster_  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter_  
_Would it be beautiful?_  
_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Skulduggery suddenly pulled away. He looked at her with troubled eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her fingers delicately tracing the contours of his lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this. It's dangerous. _I'm_ dangerous."

"And yet, I'm still here."

"You said it yourself – I'm a disaster."

She smiled. "I said you're a _beautiful_ disaster. It was a compliment."

He bit his lip, nervously. "What... what if I turn on you? What if I hurt you one day?"

"Skulduggery," she sighed, "you'll be hurting me more by not being with me." She paused. "I love you."

_He's beautiful_  
_Such a beautiful disaster_

A tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you too."

"I know you do." She smiled and pulled him back into the kiss.

_Beautiful_  
_Beautiful disaster_

**Sorry for the cheesy ending! I hope you liked it :3**

**I'll go back to the list of suggestions on my next update :)**

**Remember, from now on DB spoilers are go!**

**I've updated my blog if you want to check it out - the link is on my profile page :)**

**Until the next update - much love!**

**xoxo**


	31. Valduggery: You Found Me

**Hello my little darlings! I hope you've all had a fabulous weekend!**

**Now, this song (which I don't own) was suggested to me by the lovely Alyss Mainwaring - my love, you rock :D**

**Be warned, this chapter is quite sad.**

"I can't do this." Skulduggery shook his head. "I can't do this."

Ghastly put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You have to. It's what she'd want."

Skulduggery looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He was dressed all in black. A black suit. A black shirt. A black tie. A black hat. Even today's facade had black hair and eyes so dark they could have been black.

"I can't go out there and face everyone. I can't tell them how all this makes me _feel_, because they already know. And I'm pretty sure they all feel the same. And worst of all, I'm _lying_ to them. It wasn't a speeding car that took her life. It was Billy-Ray Sanguine. I have to lie to her family, her friends... and worst of all I'm lying to myself for pretending it wasn't my fault that she was killed."

Ghastly gave Skulduggery a sympathetic look. "It will help you grieve. You haven't gotten your emotions out yet. This will help you."

"Then why do I feel like I'm about to go and make things a hundred times worse?"

"That's your conscience talking."

"Yeah, well I wish it would shut up."

"You can do this, Skulduggery. You can do it for her. Because you loved her."

Skulduggery looked at Ghastly with sharp eyes. "Don't start on that, Bespoke. Now is a totally inappropriate time to bring _any_ of that up."

"You've got to admit it sooner or later."

Skulduggery shook his head. "I don't have time for this. I have a funeral to get to."

. . . . . . .

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

"And now," the priest standing at the podium by the casket was saying, "I believe Mr Pleasant has something to say."

All eyes fell onto Skulduggery.

Ghastly gave Skulduggery's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "You can do this."

"I don't think I can."

"I _know_ you can. Do it for her."

Skulduggery swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay. Okay."

He stood up and walked to the podium. He looked out at everyone. There was a sea of sad faces looking up at him with watery eyes, expecting him to say something heart-felt and comforting. He nervously cleared his throat.

"I'll always remember the day I first met Val– uh, Stephenie." He began. "She was sweet and cute, but with mischief in her eyes. She was wearing God-knows how many Paramore bracelets and a _The Fray_ t-shirt." He laughed. "That was her favourite band, you know. The Fray. There was this one song that she really liked. I can't remember the name, but it was about meeting God by the side of the road, and he was smoking cigar or something, and he said to ask him anything. I never really got that song before, but she loved it." He paused and looked over at the casket. He laughed weakly. "I really hope God exists, otherwise she's gonna be so annoyed that her favourite song was a load of bull."

A wave of sad laughter went round the church.

_Where were you_  
_When everything was falling apart?_  
_All my days_  
_Were spent by the telephone_  
_That never rang_  
_And all I needed was a call_  
_That never came_  
_To the corner of First and Amistad_

"Stephenie was my best friend." He continued. "She was my everything. I could go to her for comfort, security, advice, and even when I just needed someone to tell me everything was going to be okay. And she could come to me for the same. I've always felt so alone and isolated. I've always been the odd one out. But Stephenie found me. She was like my Godsend. She saved me from myself." He looked at the casket. "And I liked to think that in a way I saved her too." His words caught. He had to clear his throat. "And I wish you were still around, Steph. I wish you were here now that everything is falling apart, because I know you'd be able to fix everything with your beautiful smile. You know, I still wait with my mobile in my hand, just waiting for you to pop up on the screen, calling me. But that never happened. All I need is a call from you, just to let me know that you're safe, and happy... but that call will never come." His temporary eyes started to burn as tears threatened to fall. "I'd give anything to hear your voice one last time."

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

"I want to thank you, Steph. You changed my life. You changed _me._ You made me a better man. I was lost and I was, for lack of a better word, insecure. But you found me. Whenever I tried to run and hide, you'd always find me. I remember that night when I'd found out something particularly horrible about myself – well, you know what it was, you were there for me. I went home and I curled up on the floor and tearlessly cried to myself. And you even found me then. We were always so close like that; it was like we had an unbreakable tether tying us together. If only you'd found me sooner, maybe I wouldn't have had such a dark past. Maybe I'd have a little less to be ashamed of. Maybe I'd be prouder of who I am. But you still found me, and you don't know how much that means to me."

_In the end_  
_Everyone ends up alone_  
_Losing her_  
_The only one who's ever known_  
_Who I am_  
_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_  
_No way to know_  
_How long she will be next to me_

Skulduggery tried in vain to hold himself in check. I pressed the palms of his gloved hands into his eyes and stifled a cry. When he was sure he could go on, he put his hands down and furiously blinked a few times, getting rid of the tears. "Steph," his voice was shaky, "you left us too young. Only twenty-two. You've left us all. You've left _me. _You were the only one who ever really understood me. You're the only one who accepted me for who I was. I trust you with my darkest secrets and you understood them. And you stood by me anyway which is part of what made you so incredible. I'm not who I want to be without you. I knew that what we were doing was a dangerous game, and I knew that there was no definite for how long you would be here beside me, but I never imagined you'd leave just yet."

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

"There were so many things left unsaid. Like how much I admired you for your courage, your confidence and your kindness. I really should have told you how much I loved your smile and how your laugh could lighten up almost any situation." He smiled, but his lips quivered. "I should have told you how much your eyes sparkled and how everyone took notice when you entered a room. I should have told you how sorry I am for every time I let you down and how I wish I could be the hero you thought I was." He paused, gazing intently at the casket. "And the biggest regret I have, is not telling you how much you meant to me, and how that every time I looked at you how much my heart would melt, and I would always swear to myself how much I would care for you and look after you no matter what." Skulduggery didn't even realise he was crying until he could taste his own tears. "I'm sorry I broke my promise to you, Steph, I'm sorry I let you down again." His tears became unstoppable now. "I wish I'd told you how much I loved you. I knew that's what you wanted to hear, and I'm sorry that I never told you. But I'm telling you now, angel. I love you so much."

_Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want_

Everyone in the church was either crying or close to tears. Even Ghastly and Erskine were on the verge of tears.

Skulduggery walked over to the casket where the dead girl that he was in love with lay. He put his hands on it. He was gasping for breath his tears were falling so fast. "Please hear me, Steph. Please know how much I love you. And if you do see God up there tell him I've got a vendetta with him. For years I've been praying to him, praying that he would keep you safe. I guess he never got my messages, because he took you away from me anyway. He's got to have some nerve, taking the only thing in my life that made sense away from me. He took the only thing I'll ever want or need. He took you, and I'll never forgive him. And I'll never forgive myself. Because this is all my fault really if you think about it. This is all my fault. I was always dragging you into trouble. I wish _I_ had been taken instead of you, because I'm the one who deserves it." He fell to his knee's sobbing. "Why can't you come back, Steph? Why can't you just come back? I miss you so much."

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

Ghastly knew this was his cue. He got up from his seat and went to Skulduggery. He helped him up and held his friend in a tight embrace.

"Let's go." Ghastly said to him, quietly.

He started to lead Skulduggery out of the church, but halfway to the door, Skulduggery stopped and looked back.

"I don't want to leave her." He said miserably.

"I know you don't." Ghastly said. "But you told her what you had to say, and now you need some time to yourself."

"I won't leave her." Skulduggery said with determination. He went to run back to her, but Ghastly caught him round the waist and pulled him back.

"Skulduggery, this isn't helping you. You should be alone for a while, come on."

"NO!" Skulduggery yelled, trying to free himself from Ghastly's iron grip. "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!"

"SKULDUGGERY, YOU HAVE TO!"

"BUT I LOVE HER!"

"I KNOW, BUT IT'S OVER NOW!"

"NO!" Skulduggery roared, anguished. "I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER!"

"LOOK AT ME, SKULDUGGERY!"

"NO!"

"SKULDUGGERY, LOOK AT ME!"

"I JUST WANT TO BE WITH HER!"

Ghastly grabbed Skulduggery's skull and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Skulduggery!" Ghastly said, in a hushed tone. "I know this is hard for you. But it's over. You've said your goodbye, there's nothing else you can do. It's time to let go. For your own sake, you need to let go now."

Skulduggery couldn't stop crying, despite himself. "I don't want this to be it. I'll never be this close to her ever again."

"Of course you will. She'll always be in your heart. She'll always find you. She'll always find a way to be with you. She loved you too and that kind of love doesn't just go away, not in life and not in death." Ghastly had to hold back his own tears. "Now it's time to go."

Skulduggery nodded weakly. "Okay."

Ghastly put his arm round Skulduggery's shoulders and began to lead him out of the church again.

"Do you really think she'll find me?" Skulduggery whispered.

"How could she not?" Ghastly whispered back.

_Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me_

**Told you it was quite sad :( Sorry about that!**

**But I hope you liked it all the same :)**

**Thank you again Alyss Mainwaring - you little star!**

**Until the next update!**

**xoxo**


	32. Valduggery: Jar Of Hearts

**Hello my lovely little angels! How are you all? :)**

**This song was suggested to me by Onyx Shadows - You are awesome! I absolutely adore this song :')**

**This contains one instance of bad language - you have been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

Ghastly turned upon the instant he heard her voice.

"Ghastly?"

He saw her, standing in the door to his shop. "Tanith?"

She was making a special effort not to let her black veins and lips show. "Yeah, it's me."

"You came back?"

She smiled. "I came home."

"But…why?"

"I missed you."

He scowled at her. "You're a remnant now. You don't miss me. You don't care about me." He swallowed. "Not anymore."

_No I can't take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Tanith held her hand out to him. "I never stopped loving you. You know that, don't you? A part of me changed, but I never stopped loving you."

He shook his head. "I've heard it all before, Tanith."

"But I really mean it. Come on. Come here. Take my hand."

He laughed, once, humourlessly. "I can't take one more step towards you."

"Why not?"

"Because all that's waiting is regret."

She spoke in an eerily soothing tone. Not getting angry. Staying relaxed. Coaxing him in. "Come on, you still love me. Take my hand and we'll start a new life together."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not your ghost anymore, Tanith; you can't just come back here after years, assuming that I still love you."

"But you do. Don't you?"

"You lost the love I loved the most. There's nothing left more me to feel."

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one wore time_

"You still love me, Ghastly." She smiled, taking a step towards him. "And everything will be alright. You won't have to feel alone ever again. You won't be lost or scared… or unhappy. It will be so perfect."

"Leave." He said, his voice thick. "Just leave. I've learned to live without you. I've learned to life with the biggest part of me missing – I've lived half alive. I don't need you anymore."

"But you _want_ me."

"Yeah, and _you_ want _me_ one last time. But it's not going to happen."

_And who do you think you are_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

She took another step closer to him. "But, Ghastly… _I love you_."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" He yelled, striding over to her, grabbing her by her wrists. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME AFTER BEING GONE FOR ALL THESE YEARS?"

She gasped under his iron grip. "Ghastly! You're hurting me!"

"Who the _Hell_ do you think you are? You're a _remnant_ for God's sake! You're not my Tanith anymore! All you do is run around hurting innocent people, leaving your scars wherever you go!"

Tears sprang to Tanith's eyes. "Ghastly!" She gasped. "Please! Please let go! Stop it! Please!"

He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "And where's Billy-Ray, anyway? Are you done with him? Are you still collecting your jar of hearts? Was I supposed to be next?"

"Why are you being like this? I thought you'd be happy. I'll always _truly_ be in love with you."

Growling, he let go of her and turned away so she wouldn't see the tears fill his eyes. Blinking them back, he said, "You don't deserve to say that. You've torn our love apart. You don't get to say things like that to me anymore."

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Tanith started to cry, fragile gasps escaping her lips. "Don't turn me away, Ghastly. I know I don't deserve you, or your forgiveness, or you love… but I don't know what else to do. I love you so much."

He looked at her over his shoulder. "You lost the right to say that to me, the moment you became a remnant. The moment your soul was wrapped in ice. The moment you chose _evil_ over _me_." He turned to face her, anguish in his eyes. "How could you do that Tanith? How could you do that to me?"

"Like I had a choice?" She snapped.

"Everyone has a choice, Tanith!"

"Exactly! And I _chose _to come back for you!"

"WELL MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO COME BACK FOR ME!"

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?"

"YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to."

He shook his head. "Who do you think you are? You can't just come around here, burst into tears and except me to take you back."

"I wish you would." She whispered.

"I wish I could." He whispered back.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Neither of them moved. Finally, Ghastly spoke.

"You should leave." He muttered.

"I don't have anywhere to go." She whimpered.

"That's not my problem."

"I've spend so long trying to find you."

He turned to her. "I know. You've been asking everyone where to find me. When I find the bastard that told you where I was, I'll kill him."

Tanith smiled, weakly. "You can't kill Skulduggery."

Ghastly sighed. "That skeleton is going to be the death of me."

"That's what you used to say about me."

He gave her an acidic look. "Don't try that, Tanith. Don't try to make me remember. I just want to forget. It's the only way I can be strong enough not to fall back into your arms."

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one wore time_

She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to put on a brave face, Ghastly. You don't have to pretend to be strong. I know you're hurting. Just let me help you."

He shrugged her hands off his shoulders. "I don't need your help."

_And who do you think you are_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

"Please, Ghastly." She begged. "Don't shut me out. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for what I've become – but you're supposed to see through all that. You're supposed to love me for who I am regardless of the choices I've made."

Ghastly spun round to face her, his eyes full of pain and rage. "You betrayed me! How can I forgive you when you _betrayed_ me? I gave you my heart and you _shredded_ it! You left me here, pining for you, worrying about you, up to my neck in love with you, while you were running around killing people with Sanguine! So don't act like _I'm_ the one who's wronged _you._ Because I'm the only innocent person standing in this room!"

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

"Ghastly…" She whispered.

Tanith went to put her hands either side of his face, so she could trail her fingers across his scars like she had done so many times before in the past, but he batted her hands away.

"Don't touch me." He grumbled, his voice rough from the lump in his throat.

"I know you hate me… but you can't deny the fact that you still love me."

He said nothing. He just started at her with hard eyes.

"You still love me," she continued, pressing her hands against his chest. "I know you do. You can't ignore it. True love never dies."

"So what?" He asked, tears in his eyes. "So what if I still love you? You're not my Tanith anymore, and you never will be."

"Of course I am!" Her hands trailed up to his shoulders and locked around the back of his neck. "Let's forget the past. Let's forget everything. All we need is each other."

Ghastly paused. His hand slowly went to her face and his thumb brushed over her cheek bone. A black vein rose to the surface, but she pushed it back down.

"See?" She said, softly. "I can control it. I don't have to be bad. You'll keep me good, and sane. You can rescue me, and I'll rescue you. We'll save each other."

"I want to love you. I want to love you so much." He whispered.

"You already do."

A tear rolled down his cheek and he closed his eyes to make sure no others would follow. When he was sure he was safe he opened his eyes. "But I can't."

"Why not?"

_And it took so long_

_Just to feel all right_

_Remember how to put back_

_The light in my eyes_

He sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It took me so long to start to piece my life back together. I've finally just started getting on with my life again and now your back. You've broken me again. There's only so much hurt a man can take."

"I can help you." She tiptoed up to him and grazed her lips across his scarred ones. "Let me help you."

Ghastly felt her cool breath wash over his face and his skin tingled, his heart thumping around inside his chest erratically. "Tanith…" He moaned miserably.

"Let me help you." She whispered before pressing her lips against his with soft determination.

Ghastly couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and clutched her against him. He had missed her so much. He applied soft pressure, their lips parting and fitting perfectly with each other. He snagged her lip between his teeth and gently bit down on it, making her shiver with delight. His hands went to her hips and pushed up her shirt so he could run his hands up and down her perfect waist.

And then he broke down into tears. He pulled away from her, turning so she didn't see him cry. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling.

"What's wrong?" She asked, gently.

_I wish I had missed_

_The first time that we kissed_

'_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back, you don't get to get me back_

"We shouldn't have done that." Ghastly said, gruffly. "We shouldn't have kissed."

"It's not like it'd the first time we've kissed."

"Don't even bring that up. I wish I didn't have to remember the first time w kissed. Then you wouldn't have been able to trick me into kissing you just now."

She frowned. "I didn't trick you into doing anything! You kissed me because you wanted to!"

"But I shouldn't have done it!" He turned round to face her. "I shouldn't be feeling this way about you, Tanith. I don't want to feel this way! You betrayed me! You broke all of your promises!"

"But now I'm back."

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah you are. But you don't get to get me back."

_And who do you think you are_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

"Ghastly, please!" She stepped closer to him.

He stepped backwards. "Get away from me."

"But I need you."

"You'll find someone else."

I don't want anyone else, I want _you_!"

"WELL SOMETIMES WE DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT WE WANT!"

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

"But…" She began to sob uncontrollably. "We're in love. We love each other."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! YOU RUINED IT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WE HAD TOGETHER!"

"But I love you!"

"LIAR!"

"But Ghastly–"

"YOU ONLY LOVE DARQUESSE!" His voice broke as he was overcome by another wave of tears. "You only love her. Not me. That much was evident in your kiss."

_And who do you think you are_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

Tanith's eyes widened and her expression became cold. "You could tell?"

"Of course I could tell! I could sense it! It was so obvious!"

"Ghastly you have to understand–"

"No I don't! Everything you just said – everything you just stood there and told me was a lie! It was all just a big act just so I could help you get closer to Darquesse!"

"Ghastly I'm sor–"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOUR SORRY, BECAUSE YOUR NOT! YOU'RE ONLY SORRY YOUR PLAN DIDN'T WORK!"

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

"You can't blame a girl for trying." She said, coldly.

"How could you, Tanith?" He whispered.

"I'm evil… remember?"

"How long were you going to keep on pretending?"

"For as long as it took."

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

"Just get out." He said quietly.

"But–"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Tanith sighed. Saying nothing more, she turned and left him.

Now that he was alone, he fell to his knees sobbing, for there was no one left for him to feel ashamed to cry in front of.

**I'm sorry that was so sad :'(**

**I'm also sorry it was so LONG! The song was HENCH!**

**Thanks again, Onyx Shadows - you star 3**

**xoxo**


	33. Valduggery: Hero

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I don't really have an excuse, so I'm not going to lie to you all and say I was super busy or anythng like that - I litterally just havent thought of it! So I am very, _very_sorry, and thank you all for being so patient!**

**SO! This song (which I do not own) was suggested to me by Clover - so thank you m'dear! Also a huge thank you to Adrasdos Dark for giving me an idea of what to write for this story! You're both WONDERFUL!**

**Um, this story has a Twilght Breaking Dawn Spoiler in it... don't ask. Just don't.**

**ENJOY!**

Tanith jumped through the tree-branches nimbly, her balance never swaying, a constant grin on her black lips. Twenty years had passed – but she still had it, looking like she hadn't even hit her thirties yet. Who would suspect she was over 100 years old?

Tanith stopped on a branch just outside of Gordon's mansion – well, Valkyrie's mansion now – and gazed in through Valkyrie's bedroom window like she did every night at precisely 9:46 pm. It made Tanith chuckle that Valkyrie didn't know that Tanith had been doing this every night for the past twenty years. She would just hang there for an hour or so, watching Valkyrie, waiting to catch those beautiful glimpses of the evil Darquesse that lied within her.

However, in the least year, Valkyrie had seemed to have calmed down a little bit – the Darquesse in her coming out less and less. The reason for this? Skulduggery Pleasant. The skeleton finally confessed his undying love for her and since then, everything had been peaches and cream for the two of them. Tanith couldn't help but sulk. She loved Valkyrie too, and she didn't get any special treatment!

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

At that moment, Valkyrie walked into her bedroom and Tanith's eyes lit up. There she was. Her Hero. Her God. Her and all the other Remnant's saviour. She was so perfect. Tall, slim, beautiful, toned. She was absolutely perfect! She didn't look a day over twenty one! Bless her, she probably still got asked for ID! Tanith felt so high at that precise moment she could practically hear Heaven. Valkyrie _was_ her Heaven. She was her Heaven, her sun, her moon – her _everything._ If only Valkyrie would _see_ that. _Hear _that.

And them as if to ruin Tanith's elation, Skulduggery Pleasant walked into the room too. He put his arms around Valkyrie's waist and cuddled her close. He whispered something adoring into her ear and she tilted back her head and laughed.

Tanith shook her head sadly. Her Hero was not supposed to be getting distracted from her true destiny like this.

_And they say that a hero can save us._  
_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._  
_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._  
_Watch as we all fly away._

The Remnants had all said that a Hero would save them all. Valkyrie was that one. She was the great and evil Darquesse. She had to free the Remnants and lead them on to do wonderful and terrible things! Tanith could wait no longer!

She jumped from the tree branch, swing her feet out in front of her and slamming them against the glass pane of Valkyrie's bedroom window, smashing through, landing in her room in a shower of glass. She rolled and stood up, looking at Valkyrie and Skulduggery who were both staring at her, perplexed.

"Tanith?" Valkyrie frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Skulduggery, however, took a much less casual approach and drew his gun. "Hands up, Remnant."

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie gasped. "What are you doing? You can't shoot her – she is still Tanith somewhere in there!"

"She's come back to get you, Valkyrie. I can't take that chance."

Tanith laughed. "Oh, Skulduggery, put your toys away. I'm only here to chat."

"Well either talk fast or die slowly. Your choice." Skulduggery snarled at her, his gun not faltering.

_Someone told me love will ALL save us._  
_But how can that be, look what love gave us._  
_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_  
_That world never came._

Tanith looked directly at Valkyrie. "Darquesse, my angelic demon-ess of darkness, how are you?"

Skulduggery made an annoyed sound. "Get on with it, Remnant. We don't have all night."

"Oh, yes!" Tanith clapped her hands together and giggled girlishly. "I almost forgot! How rude of me! You two are on a date, yes? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!"

"Yes you did."

"Okay, fine, I did."

"Care to explain why?"

Tanith sighed, appearing almost bored. She walked over to Valkyrie's vanity table and sat down. She pulled back her black veins and lips so that she had a normal face once more. She picked up one of Valkyrie's lipsticks and began lazily applying it to her pouted lips.

"Well, Skulduggery," she said in between applying her lippy, "I'm not completely _enthralled_ with the way you've been distracting Darquesse from her true duties of destroying the world."

Valkyrie stepped in. "Excuse you?"

"Oh, come now, dear. You must have noticed how Skulduggery is getting in the way, swooning you with all this romance. I mean, that's why I cut Ghastly and Billy-Ray loose. They were sweet, but love just gets in the way. I used to think – you know, back when I was the old Tanith – that love will save us all. But you know what? Now I have changed my mind. Look at Romeo and Juliette. Their love just caused a bloodbath. That couple from _Much Ado About Nothing, _I forget their names – even in Twilight! Bella dies!"

Valkyrie frowned. "So... okay, so let me get this straight... you're comparing me and Skulduggery to Bella and Edward?"

Tanith stood up, her bright red lips strangely suiting her. "No, of course not, you're a lot prettier than that stubborn little cow. No, you see, what I am getting at is that love has destroyed all of the greatest plans in history! I am asking you to seriously re-think this relationship of yours. Please, Darquesse. For the sake of your Remnant Disciples."

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at her. "You're kidding me right?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well I wish you were, because you should know by now that I am never going to be your precious Darquesse."

"You say that now..."

"I say it for the rest of eternity!" Snapped Valkyrie. "Mark my words, Tanith. I. WILL. NEVER. BE. DARQUESSE!"

"But..." Tanith frowned, genuinely baffled. "You're my _Hero_. You're supposed to save us all! Together, we'll hold onto the wings of the eagles and they can all watch as we fly away!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Or on drugs?" Skulduggery added.

_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you._  
_It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do._

Tanith's expression turned sour. She let her black veins and black lips return to the surface – her lips looking a terrifying shade of blackish-reddish blood.

"Fine." Tanith said quietly. "If you won't willingly become Darquesse... I'll just have to push you into becoming her."

"Good luck." Valkyrie snorted.

Tanith nodded. "Yes, that's it, keep denying your destiny. The world may not be ending today but it will be eventually and it will all be down to you. And you will finally be grateful for all this love that I'm sending to you! I know I'm not a Hero like you, and my love may not do, but it's all I have to offer. And I know you will be thankful for me one day."

Valkyrie laughed once, humourlessly. "Oh, is that so?"

Tanith grinned. "It is indeed."

Then, without saying another word, she bent her knees and back-flipped out the broken window. She landed agilely on the ground and turned and sprinted away from Valkyrie's Mansion.

As she ran she away, darting through the trees she sang at the top of her lungs:

_And they say that a hero can save us._  
_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._  
_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._  
_Watch as we all fly away._

Meanwhile, Valkyrie and Skulduggery were still standing, staring at where Tanith had just been.

She looked at Skulduggery. "They're never going to leave me alone are they? They will always be waiting for me to turn. Watching me."

Skulduggery put his gun away and wrapped his arms around her, sighing. He rested his chin on her head. "I'll always be here to protect you."

She smiled into his chest. "_You'll_ always be _my_ Hero."

_And they're watching us_  
_(Watching Us)_  
_And they're watching us_  
_(Watching Us)_  
_As we all fly away_

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you again Clover and Adrasdos Dark!**

**I'll update sooner than usual, just for you all!**

**Much love and hugs!**

**xoxo**


	34. Valduggery: I'd Lie

**I'm so sorry m'dears for the delay in updating, but I hope this story will make up for it!**

**Did you all have an amazing Christmas and New Year? I hope you did :)**

**This song (that I don't own) was suggested to me by Pixie Star Fire - and it's amazing, so thank you so much Pixie :)**

**OOOH! News for all _Tangled_ fans! I have a new story up. It's called _Becoming Flynn Rider_ and it's the story of how little Eugene Fitz-Herbert became Flynn-Rider, escaped the orphanage, rescued Rapunzel, fell madly in love with her and lived happily ever after, etc! Check it out if you're a _Tangled _fan :)**

**Anyway! Back to the story! ENJOY!**

Valkyrie waited for Skulduggery out on the pier, the wind coming in from the sea, whipping her hair across her face. She was nineteen years old and she had still not learned her lesson of taking a coat out with her at night. She shivered from head to toe. Where was Skulduggery? He was late. It wasn't like him to be late. Then again, with Skulduggery Pleasant – you couldn't predict _anything_. He was a loose cannon at the _best_ of times.

The gleaming black Bentley came around the corner and pulled up beside her. Valkyrie grinned. "About time." She whispered to herself.

Skulduggery reached over to her side and opened the door for her. "Hop on in."

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes_

Valkyrie looked at the passenger seat that allowed her to sit so comfortably close to Skulduggery. No other passenger seat had ever looked more inviting to her than that one. She all-too-eagerly jumped inside, shut the door behind her and put on her seatbelt. She looked over at Skulduggery, smiling beautifully.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his facade's smile knocking all the breath out of her.

"As I'll ever be."

They sped off down the road, music on the radio playing softly. Valkyrie kept stealing glances at Skulduggery and blushed every time he caught her looking at him.

"So," Skulduggery asked, "how's your night been?"

She shrugged. "Pretty average. I'm glad you invited me over to yours. It's been ages since you and me just hung out. What about you? How's _your_ night been?"

He laughed. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Very well then. I have been sitting indoors, organising my hat room."

"You," Valkyrie said, "are a very exciting man, Mr Pleasant."

He glanced her way, sending her another breath-taking smile. "All in a day's work."

Valkyrie looked at the face he wore today. He had light brown, tousled hair and blue-green eyes that showed flecks of violet in the moonlight. God, he was beautiful.

_He'll never fall in love_  
_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favourite songs_

Skulduggery laughed. "Earth to Miss Cain? Is anyone there?"

Valkyrie snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, huh?"

"You were staring at me like a love-sick puppy."

Valkyrie snorted. "Oh, that's rich coming from _you_. Women practically _fall_ at your feet."

Skulduggery laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Shame I have no plans of falling in love ever again. Love is painful, and pointless, and overrated. Only the weak and feeble-minded fall in love these days."

Valkyrie pushed down the lump in her throat and laughed again weakly. "Yeah. Yeah, you uh... you got that right."

"Example A, Caelan."

Again Valkyrie fake-laughed. She turned her head and looked out the window so he would be able to read her pained expression. She didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, just mumbling answers whenever he spoke to her.

_The Girl From Ipenema_ came on the radio and Skulduggery smiled.

"My favourite song." He said.

"Yes, I know." She murmured.

They pulled up outside Skulduggery's house and Skulduggery looked over at Valkyrie. He finally noted something was wrong. "Val, are you okay?"

She looked over at him, pulling on a fabulously false smile. "Me? Yes I'm grand. Shall we go inside?"

She got out and Skulduggery copied her. They began their walk up to the front door and Skulduggery let them inside.

_And I could tell you_  
_His favourite colour's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

The smell of forest pine greeted her once inside. Skulduggery went across the living room and put on the radio. Music quietly filled the room and when Skulduggery turned to her and smiled she couldn't help but grin back. Good _God_, she loved him.

"Make yourself at home." Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie dropped down onto one of the sofas. "Done." She replied.

"Hey, you want to see something that I found?" Skulduggery walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a photo album. He walked to where Valkyrie was sitting and sat beside her. She swung her legs up and placed them across his lap. Skulduggery put the book on her lap. "It's a collection of paintings that were done of my family and I when I was human."

Valkyrie found herself grinning. "I get to see what you looked like?"

"Yep. Just don't be too dazzled by my good looks."

Valkyrie noticed the book was bound n dark green leather. She tapped the cover. "Your favourite colour."

"You know my favourite colour?"

"Best friends are _supposed_ to know that kind of stuff about each other."

"No their not. I don't know _your_ favourite colour."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "You _do_ love to argue, don't you?"

Skulduggery frowned. "I do not!"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Point proven. I bet I could answer any question about you."

Skulduggery laughed. "Okay then, little miss. My favourite book, singer, superhero and when is my birthday?

She sighed. "All easy. How To Build You Own Fireplace, Frank Sinatra, Wonder Woman, and May 17th. Now hush up and let me look through this album." She opened the album and began to look through the family portraits. She pointed to a gorgeous blond girl. "Is this your sister?"

"Yes."

"She's beautiful." She pointed to a dashing young man with black shaggy hair and green eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yep, and next to me, the spitting image of me is my father."

Valkyrie smiled. "You have his eyes." She looked up at him. "God, Skulduggery, _look_ at you. You were _buff_. Well... um... you know... from a friend's point of view... nothing else, of course."

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_  
_And he sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing' he was mine_

Skulduggery, laughed, embarrassed and looked away, around the room, avoiding anywhere but her eyes. He could not look into her eyes. If he looked into her dark brown eyes all of his defences would go melting away and he wouldn't be able to control himself around her.

Valkyrie sighed, realising that he was avoiding her gaze. She swung her legs off his lap and dumped the book in their place. She got up sulkily and walked to the other side of the room, looking out of the window with her arms crossed. Did he not understand how she felt about him? Could he only see in black and white? Would they have to hide their feelings from each other forever?

Sighing, Skulduggery got up and stood beside her. "I've upset you." He mumbled, almost sounding ashamed.

She shook her head. "No, Skulduggery, of course you haven't. You just... you're irritating me."

"I am?"

"Yes." She looked at him. "And I think you know why."

He sighed, looking back out the window. "Valkyrie, don't go there. Please. Not tonight. Please."

"Then when _can_ I go there, Skulduggery? There's obviously something between us, but you're too scared to admit it. I don't know what you're so afraid of... but... but, it's actually really pissing me off, okay?"

Skulduggery's eyes turned cold. "When you see your true love murdered in front of you, you become reluctant to love anyone else again for fear of history repeating itself."

Valkyrie's expression softened. "Skulduggery..."

His bottom lip trembled, and he looked away from her, walking off in a different direction, not risking anyone seeing a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm fine." He said, gruffly.

Valkyrie sighed and walked over to him. She pulled him round to face her and embraced him in a bear-hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." He whispered back, into her hair. "It's okay."

_I could tell you_  
_His favourite colour's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

The song _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow_ came on and Skulduggery pulled away giving Valkyrie a devilish grin.

He held out one hand to her. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

She took his hand and rested the other on his shoulder as his other hand landed on her waist. "Do you even need to ask?"

Laughing, they began to slow-dance around the room.

_He stands there, then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for youHe'd never tell you_  
_But he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is_  
_My God, he's beautiful_  
_So I put on my make-up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

The song ended and their dance came to a stop. Skulduggery stood there for a few moments looking at her, but the moment she took a step closer to him, he turned and walked away. Valkyrie let out the breath she was holding and sighed heavily.

Skulduggery turned back to her. "So," he said, trying to act nonchalantly, "what do you want to do now?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you play something for me on your guitar?" She nodded to the ice blue Fender sitting in the corner of the room.

He cringed slightly. "You know I don't like playing in front of people."

Valkyrie sat down on the armchair. "Oh, please?"

"Oh, alright." He sighed. He went over to the guitar, picked it up and sat down with it opposite Valkyrie. "What shall I play?"

"Something you wrote. How about... oh, how about _Loving You_? That's my favourite one of yours."

He smiled, completely missing the hint that she wanted him to play a love song to her. "Sure. I haven't finished it yet, but I'll ad-lib when it comes to that part."

Skulduggery began to play, singing his beautiful lyrics in his perfect velvety voice, strumming his beautiful melody. He got to the part where he hadn't worked out the lyrics yet and Valkyrie sensed an opportunity. She began to sing, making up her own words, exposing her true feelings.

"I think he can see through everything but my heart, first thought when I wake up is, my God, he's beautiful, so I put on my make-up, and pray for a miracle." She sang in her silky voice.

Skulduggery stopped playing and stared at her, speechless. "Good... uh, good lyrics." He finally choked out.

_Yes, I could tell you_  
_His favourite colour's green_  
_And he loves to argue_  
_Oh, and it kills me_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him..._  
_if you ask me if I love him..._  
_I'd lie_

She shrugged, standing up. "I've always been good with words."

Skulduggery put down the guitar and walked over to Valkyrie. "Val, is that... is that _really _how you feel about me? This isn't just some silly crush? You really have strong feelings for me?"

Valkyrie suddenly lost all of her confidence. "Uh... what? What are you implying? No... no, of course I don't feel that way. I was just helping you with your song. Ignore me. You're right; it's just a silly crush. Nothing more."

"You're babbling, Val."

"No I'm not."

"Valkyrie... do you... _love_ me?"

She laughed. "Yeah, right. As if. No way. In your dreams. Not in this lifetime. Never _ever_."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "The truth, Valkyrie?"

She sighed. "Skulduggery you know how I feel."

He stepped towards her and tenderly touched a hand to her cheek. "Then you'll know I feel the same."

"I don't want to wait for you anymore, Skulduggery."

"And you won't have to." He whispered, pulling her into a kiss. "I'm all yours."

**Good GOD that ended up as a long story! ... sorry about that ;)**

**I hope you all liked it, and thank you again Pixie Star Fire :)**

**Don't forget to check out my new story if you want :)**

**Until the next update :)**

**xoxo**


	35. Valduggery: I Can't Stand It

**Hello my little lovlies! How are you all? I hope all is well! :)**

**This song (that I do not own) was not on the list of song suggestions that you all enjoy burying me under, however as Adrasdos Dark - a dear friend of mine - suggested, we needed some light-hearted Valduggery fluffy-stuff. So that's exactlty what we've got :)**

**Warning: A few instances of bad language!**

**Enjoy!**

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "You first."

He tilted his head at her. "Why me?"

"Because you're the big strong man and I'm the cute little girl. Now go."

"Oh _fine!" _Skulduggery sighed. He looked over the edge of the cliff, seeing the water below. They were trying to outrun a horde of Vampires that were on their trail, and jumping into the water below had seemed like a _good idea_. He turned to her, saluted once, and then gracefully fell backwards off the cliff.

Valkyrie leaned over the edge and watched as Skulduggery flipped several times in the air before plunging straight into the dark, watery abyss.

"Show off." She muttered right before jumping herself.

She screamed all the way down.

_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super fucking cute_

_And I can't stand it_

She plunged into the dark, ice-cold water and shrieked, sucking water into her lungs. She panicked and started thrashing her arms and legs. She felt two strong arms encircle her waist and pull her above the surface. She coughed and spluttered, opening her eyes to realise she was in Skulduggery's bony arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine." She coughed, wrinkling up her perfect nose. "Except I got water up my nose."

Skulduggery laughed. "You look so cute when you do that."

"I'm _always_ cute. That's why you love me."

"Ah. Yes. That _must_ be it."

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at him. "I was joking, Skulduggery, you can let me go now."

If he could frown, he would have. He never wanted to let her go. But he did so anyway and they both treaded water for a while waiting for the vampires to show up. Sure enough, there they were at the top of the cliff. They were stupid enough to jump, the moment they hit the water, dying a painful death.

Triumphant, Valkyrie and Skulduggery began to swim over to the deserted shore. They dragged their tired bodies up onto the shore and both flopped back onto the sand, panting. And then they were laughing. Laughing that they had got away.

Skulduggery watched Valkyrie as she laughed. She had the cutest little laugh. It was infectious and flirty. She would always shut her eyes and cover her mouth in a girlish way.

_So cute!_ He thought to himself. He could hardly stand it.

_I've been searching_

_For a girl that's just like you_

'_Cause I know that your heart is true_

Valkyrie sat up and pulled a face- pouting adorably. "My hair!" She moaned.

"It still looks lovely." Skulduggery said with a smile in his tone.

"It looks _dreadful_!"

"It's… charming… you know in a bedraggled kind of way."

Valkyrie picked up a handful of wet sand and chucked it at him, grinning devilishly. "Oi! You're supposed to tell me how _pretty_ I am! Not how _bedraggled_!"

"You're always pretty." He threw a wet-sand-ball back at her. "And don't start a sand-ball fight that you can't win"

Valkyrie got to her feet, arching an eyebrow at him, the act looking so endearing on her fair face. "Oh, it's _on_."

Skulduggery stood too. _God_, she was perfect! All his life he'd been searching for a girl like Valkyrie Cain. She was beautiful, funny, charming, clever, kind – and her heart was true. However, he shook his feelings aside, ignoring them. He tilted his skull at Valkyrie. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it_

They both began to hurl wet-sand-balls at each other, getting _covered _in sand that stuck to them and their clothes. Every time Skulduggery hit Valkyrie she would shriek girlishly, then laugh gorgeously and throw one back.

Just as Valkyrie was about to throw one at Skulduggery again, he lunged at her, slamming into her and pushing her back against the sand. They laughed and rolled across the shore flicking sand at each other.

Skulduggery managed to straddle her hips, pinning her arms down. He laughed, "I think I've won."

"You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war." She grinned.

"That's not a good way of convincing me to let you up."

She bit her lip seductively at him. "Pretty please?"

He groaned and rolled off her, lying beside her. "I wish you wouldn't do that. I really can't stand it."

She shrugged. "I am just too darn _cute_."

He looked at her. "You have _no_ idea."

_Let's sell all our shit_

_And run away to sail the ocean blue_

_Then you'll know that my heart is true, yeah_

She snuggled up to him, innocently. "I like it here. It's nice. Calm. Makes a change."

He put an arm around her. "Perhaps we should move away one day. Hang up our magnifying glasses, sell all our shit, and run away to the ocean blue – live by the sea. No one will ever ask us to get chased by evil vampires, or defeat evil Gods, or even mention anything _evil_ to us ever again."

"I wish we could." She sighed. "But you have a house with a lot of hats to get back to and I have that family I like to hang around with in my spare time." She winked and elbowed him in the ribs. "C'est La Vie, eh?"

_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it_

Skulduggery nodded. "C'est La Vie." A few moments passed. "You look ridiculous, by the way." He told her.

Valkyrie looked down herself, realising she did _indeed_ look ridiculous, covered in wet sand. She shrugged. "On me it works. _You_ however..."

"What?" He asked. "You're saying I can't pull this covered-head-to-toe-in-crap look off?"

"Pretty much."

Laughing he stood, pulling her up with him. "Well, darling, there is one thing I _know_ I can do that you can't." He wrapped his arms around her waist and they shot high up into the air flying. He looked at her, decisively smug for a skeleton that had no face.

She rolled her eyes. "I've said it once, and I'll say t again. _Show off_!"

He laughed. "You love it."

"Don't try to be cute."

"I'll stop if you stop."

"Impossible." She laughed, her laugh going to new pitches as they soared even higher over the ocean.

_You, you got me where you want me_

'_Cause I'll do anything to please you_

_Just to make it through another year_

They hovered hundreds of meters above the ocean, the waves crashing below them. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and smiled alluringly at him.

He sighed. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" She asked, laughing.

"All sexy-like. It's very distracting."

"_Me_ distracting? _You're_ practically dangling me over my watery grave. You've more or less got me right where you want me."

"Ah, yes," Skulduggery nodded slowly, "so I do. You'll have to be _extra_ nice to me; otherwise it might be the end for you!"

Valkyrie put on a mock-scared voice. "Oh please! No! I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt me! I'm so young! Please just let me live another year at least!"

Laughing Skulduggery began to fly them over to the edge of the cliff that they had jumped from.

_You, I saw you across the room_

_And I knew that this was gonna blossom_

_Into something beautiful, you're beautiful_

They touched down on the grassy cliff and they just looked at each other, covered in mud and sand, and they started to laugh again. They sight of them both looking so awful would never be not funny.

"Darling," Valkyrie laughed, speaking in an incredibly posh accent, "you look absolutely _smashing_!"

"Sweet heart, you look remarkably _radiant_ yourself! May I have this dance?" His voice equally as mock-posh.

"You may!" She giggled.

He bowed to her and she curtseyed back. Skulduggery took her in his arms and they began to dance around the grassy banks of the cliff.

Keeping up the act, Valkyrie asked in her posh voice, "So, Mr Pleasant, what forced your hand to ask me to dance, this evening?"

"Oh, Miss Cain, I saw you from across the room and I simply knew it was love at first sight. I had never seen one as beautiful as you."

She tilted her hair back and laughed. "Oh, Mr pleasant! You are _scandalous_!"

_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it_

They spun and danced, waltzing, twirling, Skulduggery dipping her low and bringing her back up to face him. All the time Skulduggery was looking into her eyes, trying to ignore how impossibly _lovely_ she was.

_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it_

Skulduggery suddenly stopped. Valkyrie was about to ask him what was wrong when he nodded behind her. She turned and saw a group of people staring at them, bemused and not knowing what to make of the muck-covered lunatics dancing on the edge of the cliff.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie started laughing all over again.

_No, I can't stand it_

_No, I can't stand it_

**There you go. All cutesy, gooey, fluffy Valduggery :) I hope you all liked it :)**

**I'll carry on with the song suggestions from now on. Even though I've already got some to do, keep sending them in :)**

**Until the next update!**

**xoxo**


	36. Valduggery: Your Guardian Angel

**And the updates continue :)**

**Don't forget to check out my new Tumblr page, the link to which is on my profile page here. Follow and I'll follow back :)**

**Now, this song (that I do not own) was suggested to me by Skiehr'Kaeur, and it's an awesoms song, so thank you _so_ much :3**

**Now, onto the story!**

Skulduggery paced the waiting room, every few minutes, stopping to look at his watch. Time was going agonisingly slowly. His trembling hands clenched and unclenched into fists, and it took him all his restraint to not punch a hole through the nearest wall. He just couldn't help but keep reminding himself that this was _all his fault_.

The door to the hospital room opened and Doctor Nye poked his deformed face around the corner. "You can come in now, Detective Pleasant."

Skulduggery moved like lightening, striding over to the door. He roughly pushed Nye aside and marched into the hospital room. Immediately he saw the dark-haired girl lying on the bed, wearing a blue hospital gown, tubes protruding out through her nose, strapped up to IV drips, a monitor measuring her beating heart. Thank _God_ it was still beating.

Skulduggery's breath – not that he needed any – whistled though his teeth in relief, his knees almost giving out. He turned and faced Nye. "Where is your assistant?"

Nye smiled, his mouth opening like a gaping wound. "He was useless. I fired him."

Skulduggery grinded his teeth together. "So you worked on her alone? With no one watching over you?"

"Yes. Is there a problem, Detective?"

"As a matter of fact there is. One: you're not supposed to work alone. Two: No one trusts you. Three: You're a sick, evil _freak_. And four: get out before I shoot you in the head."

Nye's grin widened. "You wouldn't do tha–"

Skulduggery pulled out his gun and aimed it at Nye, square in the face. "I wouldn't take that chance if I were you. Leave. Now."

Grumbling, Nye turned and left. Now that they were alone, Skulduggery rushed to Valkyrie's side and gripped hold of both her hands. The sudden movement had Valkyrie stirring, her eyelids fluttering.

"Skulduggery?" She murmured, groggily. "Skulduggery, is that you?"

"It's me, Val." He said softly. "I'm here. Nye has gone. It's just you and me now."

Valkyrie smiled weakly. "Good. I missed you."

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

Seeing her smile could have brought him to tears if that was even still possible. Nothing could replace the joy that filled him to the brim when she smiled at him like that, even with her cut and bust lips. Seeing her still here, still alive, made him strong. He knew that no matter how cold and cruel the world could be, she would always be the shining light in the gloom and the darkness that surrounded him. She would light his way. And he knew that deep down inside him, he would be the same to her. He would always be the light to guide and protect her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I've been in worse shape."

"Val," Skulduggery murmured, "you were thrown through a plate glass window. Three times. And then rolled off the edge of a five story building. That kind of thing doesn't bode well when you're not playing Darquesse."

"But I'm okay now."

"You could have died."

"But I didn't"

Skulduggery sighed. "I shouldn't have let you do this on your own. It was stupid of me to think you wouldn't need backup when facing Tanith. I should have been there, I should have–"

"Hey," Valkyrie soothed, her hand reaching up and finding his cheekbone, "its okay. I'm okay. Look at me. I'm fine. Don't blame yourself, okay? Promise me you won't?"

Skulduggery was about to protest, but he looked into her big brown eyes and sighed. He closed his hand around hers that was resting on his cheekbone and squeezed it gently. "Okay, I promise."

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Valkyrie nodded, clearly pleased with herself. She patted the bed beside her. "Sit. Take a load off."

Skulduggery sat beside her on the bed, his hands still gently holding onto both of hers. A few moments passed before Skulduggery spoke again. "I'll never let this happen again you know." He said, quietly.

"I know."

"I'll be there through it all."

"Careful, Skul, you're starting to sound like my guardian angel, and we all know how well that went the last time." She smiled to let him know she was only joking.

He squeezed her hands. "If that's what it takes to keep you from smashing through windows and falling off buildings, so be it."

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one_

"Do you think you're up to the job, Skulduggery Pleasant? To be _my_ guardian angel? In case you don't remember, I do have quite a '_penchant for raising Cain_'?

Skulduggery laughed; pleased she was feeling well enough to joke around again. "Well, I think I'm going to have to take one for the team, this time. The seasons are changing, the waves are crashing, stars are falling, and the whole world is in chaos. I think you _need_ me, Miss Cain."

She laughed. "Can't argue with that logic, I suppose."

"But on a more sincere note... I will always be there for you from now on." He tilted his head at her, a substitute for the wink he wanted to give. "You can't get rid of me by pushing me into a puddle like you did with your last guardian angel."

Valkyrie tilted her head back and laughed, the sound making Skulduggery wish he could give her the biggest smile imaginable.

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Valkyrie's laughing slowed and she looked at him. She became thoughtful for a moment, finally saying, "And I suppose you know the same goes for _you_ right?"

His tone was confused. "I'm sorry?"

"I am officially taking responsibility as _your_ guardian angel. I've decided. That's all there is to it."

Skulduggery laughed. "Oh is that so?"

"Oh, it is _so_ so."

"Well, my dear Valkyrie, I don't think I really _need_ looking after. I'm a big boy now."

"Tough. You're stuck with me. Skulduggery Pleasant, I promise I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. And I'll be there for you through it all."

Skulduggery laughed. "Good God, all these good deeds are going to end up getting us into Heaven!"

"Ew!" Valkyrie grinned at him. "How _boring_ would that be?"

Skulduggery laughed. "Oh, God, just _so_ boring!"

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Valkyrie smiled and reached her arms out to Skulduggery, her fingers wiggling and stretching towards him. He made an amused sound and moved closer so he could give her the hug she was wordlessly asking for. He held her gently, careful not to hurt her, or pull out any wires or tubes.

"I'm really glad your okay." He whispered into her hair. "You're y best friend, Val. I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Never forget that. I only put up with the world because I know I've got you to make my life worthwhile. I'm always here for you, okay?"

Valkyrie snuggled into his embrace, melting into his arms. "I know, Skul, I know. I don't know what I'd do without you. I've lost you enough times, I don't need it happening again.

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

Skulduggery pulled away and cupped her face in his bony hands. "Now, you listen to me, missy. Don't go getting yourself thrown through any more windows, or thrown off any more buildings okay?"

She laughed, softly. "Okay, I'll try."

"That's my girl."

"And _you_ promise to stop being captured, and tortured, and pulled into evil dimensions, and killed by the Death Bringer, okay?"

"Hmm... well... okay, I suppose I could give it a go."

Valkyrie smiled, pulling him into another hug. "Damn straight."

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**So, I hoped you all liked it :)**

**Special thanks again to Skiehr'Kaeur - couldn't have done it without you :)**

**Don't forget to check out my Tumblr if you want :)**

**Until the next update :D**

**xoxo**


	37. Valduggery: Our First Time

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING! I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME?**

**So, here we are, another songfic. This was requested by an anon on my Tumblr, and when I found this request sitting in my ask box, I thought: Well, why the Hell not? I don't know who you are anon, but thank you all the same :)**

**OKAY! Now, I am going to warn you, Little Sparrows, due to the nature of this song, this story is quite highly rated. I would say it spans between T-M on the fanfic rating scale. I would aim it at aged sixten and over prefferably. But of course what you chose to read is up to you. All I'm saying, is try to remain age appropriate when reading this, if you can. Thank youuuu!**

**Now, enjoy!**

Valkyrie let out an elated sigh as Skulduggery's lips descended upon hers. Her hands knotted into his jet-black hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer. She liked this. This was good. This was _going_ to be good. She had been waiting for this for _so _long. They both had.

She straddled his hips where they were sat on his bed. He ran his hands up the back of her T-shirt, pulling her closer to him. She shivered with delight at his touch.

He broke off the kiss so he could ask her, "Good or bad?"

"Good." She whispered, kissing him again. "Good."

_Don't it feel good, babe?  
Don't it feel good, baby?  
'Cause it's so brand new, babe  
It's so brand new, baby_

It was all new to her. Well, to both of them really. They had gotten together when she was nineteen, two years ago. It was about this time last year that, through a series of rather horrible events, Skulduggery had finally gotten his human body back. It had taken Valkyrie a whole year of seducing Skulduggery to get him to this point. He was insistent that even though he had the body of a 25-year-old, he was too old and that he didn't want to take advantage of her.

But tonight was finally the night.

_Don't it feel good, babe?  
Don't it feel good, baby?  
'Cause it's so brand new, babe  
It's so brand new, baby_

Valkyrie snagged his lower lip between her teeth and bit down gently, smiling to herself when she felt the shudder that wracked through his body.

"Good or bad?" She asked him, her lips grazing his as she spoke.

"Good." He murmured, his voice rough with desire. "Very, _very_ good."

_Girl, here we are  
In this big old empty room  
Starin' at each other  
Who's gonna make the first move_

She pulled away and looked at him. He looked back at her with his blue-green eyes and bit his lip at her. Both were terrified yet excited, each waiting for the other to make the first move. They both went to speak at the same time, then stopped and laughed nervously.

"You... you first." Valkyrie said, endearingly awkwardly.

Skulduggery smiled sheepishly. "Um... Val, baby, I... I haven't done this in over four-hundred years, why don't you get us going?"

"Well, I haven't done this ever, so...?"

He frowned at her. "Never? Never ever?"

"Well I was a virgin when we got together, and then you were a skeleton for a year of our relationship, and then we were holding back for another year... so... yeah..." She bit her lower lip. "Awkward..."

He smiled at her. "Well then. I suppose, it's up to me. Wow, this should be interesting."

Valkyrie laughed, still straddling his hips, making Skulduggery laugh too. When their eyes met, however, everything changed.

Skulduggery reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Valkyrie." He whispered, longingly.

_Been doin' our thing for a minute  
And now both our hearts are in it  
The only place to go is all the way_

He pulled her close to him and their lips met again. There was something different about his kiss this time. He was kissing her with more determination than usual. Normally his kiss would remind Valkyrie of magma. The gradual movement of lava underground, moving slowly, but surely, building up to something magical. Now his kiss was like a flame to gasoline. His lips were like fire against hers making her blood boil. Ravishing her. Enrapturing her. _Torturing her_.

She unbuttoned his shirt buttons and pushed the fabric away from his shoulders, letting it drop to the bed. He pulled her shirt up, over her head and tossed it onto the floor behind her. She stood up and put his hands on the waistband of her jeans, and understanding, he pulled them down. Stepping out of her trousers she walked up to Skulduggery who was still sitting on the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him backwards, her hands running down his bare chest to his belt buckle. She undid it and slowly pulled his trousers off, straddling him once more once they were off.

Skulduggery sat up and his arms wound around her waist again. He leaned in and kissed her neck, tenderly, inhaling her sweet scent.

_Is that alright? Is that okay?  
Girl, no need to be nervous  
'Cause I got you all night  
Don't you worry about a thing, no, no, no_

Skulduggery shifted her so that she was sitting on the bed next to him. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. His hands trailed down from her neck, over her collar bone, to her shoulders. He gently guided her backwards so she was lying down and he positioned himself over her, and began smothering her with gentle kisses again.

His hands slid under her back and he reached for the clasp of her bra strap. Instantly, she tensed up. He pulled away immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his eyes searching for an honest answer. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

_Just go with it, go with it, go with it  
And I will go real slow with it, slow with it  
It's our first time, go with it, go with it, go with it  
And I will go real slow with it, slow with it  
It's our first time_

"I'm fine." She said, truthfully. "I'm just... scared? I don't know."

Skulduggery smiled at her, reassuringly. "Don't be nervous. I'll look after you. I won't hurt you. If you want me to stop at any time, just say, and I promise I will."

She sat up, and put her hands on his, and pulled them back round to the back of her bra. "I trust you." She whispered.

_Clothes are not required  
For what we got planned  
Oh girl, you're my desire  
Your wish is my command_

Skulduggery smiled and unclipped her bra. He slipped it over her shoulders, and off her arms. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again, with more determination this time. She broke off the kiss and lay back down. His hands trailed down her body, slipping her underwear off as he went.

He leaned over her again, and she pulled him in close. Her hands ran down his sides, pushing his boxers down with them, and Skulduggery kicked them off.

_Treat you like a princess  
Ooh girl, you're so delicious  
Like ice cream on a sunny day  
Gonna eat you before you melt away, yeah_

As he leaned over her, his fringe tickled her forehead and, despite herself, she laughed. Skulduggery laughed at her too, shaking his head slightly in confusion.

"You are an odd one, Miss Cain."

She smiled up at him. She knew he was waiting for the _O.K._ from her before he did anything. Always, _annoyingly_, the gentleman.

"Take me." She said simply. "I've waited for you long enough."

_Is that alright? Is that okay?  
Girl, no need to be nervous  
'Cause I got you all night  
Don't you worry about a thing, no, no, no_

Without wasting another moment, he gave into himself. He gave into her. He lowered his body to hers, careful not to hurt her. His hands skimmed over her torso, down her sides, across her inner-thighs, caressing every part of her. He was careful not to rush her. He was careful to make the most of every moment of this. He trailed kisses all over her body, smiling to himself when each new kiss sent a tremor through her body.

_Just go with it, go with it, go with it  
And I will go real slow with it, slow with it  
It's our first time, go with it, go with it, go with it  
And I will go real slow with it, slow with it  
It's our first time_

When she couldn't take his teasing any longer, she pulled his lips back up to meet her mouth and told him exactly what she wanted in her kiss. He could only oblige and give inter her, giving her exactly what she wanted. He moved into her and the fireworks went off instantly.

Valkyrie gasped, and when Skulduggery looked at her, worried, she kissed him to let him know she was okay. Once he was convinced she was fine, and that he hadn't hurt her, he began. He started off slowly, easing her into it, taking good care of her, like he had promised.

It was only when he began to hear the elated sighs that escaped her lips did he dare take her to the next level. He pushed against her with more purpose, and he realised that Valkyrie wasn't the only one letting out euphoric gasps.

_Don't it feel good, babe?  
Don't it feel good, baby?  
'Cause it's so brand new, babe  
It's so brand new, baby_

Again, they became like a flame to gasoline, each movement from them both becoming stronger, harder, faster, more intense. The fire between them was burning so hot sweat began to run down their bodies. Valkyrie held Skulduggery as close to her as possible her nails biting into his skin, her face buried against his neck. Skulduggery held her even closer, his arms underneath her body, arching her back, pulling her body up to meet his.

_Don't it feel good, babe?  
Don't it feel good, baby?  
'Cause it's so brand new, babe  
It's so brand new, baby_

It got to the point where the fire was burning so intensely between them that it made Valkyrie cry out, Skulduggery's shout of elation right behind hers. And then, it was like the fire had been doused and they could both relax. Their joints seemed to loosen, their muscles melting. Skulduggery could no longer hold himself over Valkyrie anymore; and he had to roll to the side, lying beside her.

He lay facing her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Good... or bad?" He panted.

"Good." She panted back. "Very... very... good."

_Just go with it, go with it, go with it  
And I will go real slow with it, slow with it  
It's our first time, go with it, go with it, go with it  
And I will go real slow with it, slow with it  
It's our first time_

He buried his face in her hair. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

**Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Hope you all liked it -and were age appropriate when reading- and you weren't left too much looking like this: O.o**

**I'll update soon, with a slighly less... ambiguois... request from my never-ending pile that you all leave me with :)**

**Catch you later :)**

**xoxo**


	38. Valduggery: Hold

**Hello my lovely Little Sparrows! I hope you're all well and dandy!**

**This song (that I do not own) was suggested to me by the lovely Oscuro Dream - you are an angel! Thank you, lovely!**

**I hope you all like it :)**

When Valkyrie woke, she couldn't help the scream that ripped from her chest. Skulduggery was leaning over her in an instant, his hands stroking her face delicately.

"Shh, Valkyrie, Shh. It's okay. It's me." He soothed her.

Her wide frantic eyes met hers. "Skulduggery? Oh, Skulduggery." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here! I'm so glad they didn't split us up!"

He buried his face in her neck and stroked her hair. "I know. I know. It could be worse."

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. An arena of sorts. It's empty. It's _odd_."

"Are we alone?" She whispered.

"I don't think so."

She started to tremble. "Skulduggery, I'm scared."

"Me too." He pulled away slightly so he could look here in the eyes with his big empty eye sockets. "But I won't let anything hurt you okay? I promise."

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that you'll help me find my way  
Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking  
Tell me that it's gonna be all right  
Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this_

"It's going to be okay, isn't it?" She asked him, desperate for an honest answer. "We're going to get out alive, right?"

He hesitated.

"You're hesitating." She noted. "Why? Why are you hesitating?"

"No reason."

"Don't lie to me."

Skulduggery sighed. He trailed an arm down from her face, down her neck, over her shoulder, down her arm, stopping at her wrist. He tapped her skin. "See this?"

She looked at her wrist ad saw the silver, penny-sized disk sitting under her skin and gasped. "What is it?"

"I don't know." He rolled up his sleeve revealing the same small disc embedded into his bone. "But I have one too."

She was suddenly in his arms again, shaking harder than before. "Don't let me go." She whimpered. "Whatever you do Skulduggery, please don't let me go."

_'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

A loud, cruel laugh came from nowhere, bouncing around the arena, a slight Texan twang to it.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've got here!" Said the voice.

"Sanguine." Skulduggery hissed.

"The one and only. It's just so gosh-darn lovely to see y'all again! Skulduggery, all fierce and protective. Valkyrie, all curves and pouting lips. Just _lovely_."

"Sanguine, come down here and fight me like a real man." Skulduggery snapped.

Sanguine laughed. "But, this isn't my fight, Mr FunnyBones! It's yours and your Little Lady's."

Valkyrie tensed and pulled away, looking at Skulduggery. "What?"

"What do you mean, Sanguine?" Skulduggery growled.

The Texan continued, wicked glee colouring his tone. "Ya'll see those fancy little silver devices I had attached to your wrists? Those are little time bombs. Y'all have got five minutes and counting, and then... _boom_! Deadly poison is shot straight into the body, enough to kill you both instantly. Even _you_ skeleton."

"What?" Skulduggery snarled.

Sanguine continued. "But this is where it gets _real _interesting. Listen real closely, now. See that little podium behind you? Well, standing on it is a special elixir – a pre-tonic to the poison, if you will. It needs to be applied to the area around the disc to sink in to the skin – or bone – in order to deactivate it. Whoever uses it will not be affected by the deadly poison. But be warned: there is only enough elixir to save _one_ of you. Choose wisely." And then his voice cut out.

_Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only one who never left me  
Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this_

Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at each other for a moment, utterly helpless. Skulduggery snapped out of it first. He looked around and saw the small podium behind them, and sure enough, sitting on top was a little vial of blue elixir. He jumped up, grabbed it, and came to sit back beside Valkyrie.

"Take it." He held it out to her. "Now."

She snapped out of her trance. "What? _What?_ No!"

"Valkyrie, it wasn't a request."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself for me."

"Yes you are. Now take it before I _make_ you."

She batted his hands away. "No. Who says we have to give in? We can fight! We _always_ fight!"

"We won't win, Val. Not this time. We've lost."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She hissed through her tears. "You're not supposed to say that! You're supposed to tell me that we're going to be okay, that you've got a plan, that you can get us out of this! Come _on_, Skulduggery!"

_'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

"Valkyrie," he said softly. "In a few minutes time, we're both going to be poisoned. I can't save us from that. I can't stop it from happening. But I _can_ save you."

"No." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I can save _you_, Skulduggery."

"I'm not going to let you die, Valkyrie."

She looked at him, not caring about the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I 'm not going to let _you_ die, Skulduggery."

"I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"Well then it's time to break that promise."

"But..." He whispered. "I love you. Please, Val, do it for me. Take it. Please."

"I love you too. But if you're going to let yourself die, so am I. I won't take it and you can't make me. If you die, I die with you."

"Valkyrie..." His voice cracked.

"Enough." She made her way into his arms. "We only have a few minutes left. I just need you to hold me. I just need you to be with me."

"Always." He whispered.

_'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

She reached up to kiss him but before her lips could meet his teeth, their five minutes were up, and everything faded to black.

**Before you ask, yes this was inspired by _The Hunger Games_ - amazing book, amazing film!**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Thank you again, Oscuro Dream :D**

**Toodles Noodles!**

**xoxo**


	39. Valduggery: Safe And Sound

**Sorry for the delay in updating! If I'm honest, I lost all your song requests that I printed off - BUT DON'T PANIC! I've found them all :)**

**This song (that I do not own) was suggested by the lovely Aislinn Diablos, so a huge round of applause is in order :D**

**I hope you all like the story :)**

"Move!" Skulduggery yelled at anyone who got in his way. "Move out of my way before I kick you out of the way!"

Everyone in the corridor scrambled out of his path, eyes glued to the blood-covered, unconscious girl in his arms. Blood was _everywhere_. Matted into her long, dark hair, soaked into her clothes, plastered onto her skin. Blood even still ran freely from the slashes that covered her entire body, staining Skulduggery's expensive suit, leaving a trail of deep red liquid behind them.

Skulduggery kicked down the infirmary door and the new Doctor – a short, young, red-haired man called Dale – looked round at them. His jaw dropped open.

"Good God..." Dale murmured. "What happened to her?"

"Vampire attack." Skulduggery said, laying her down on the bed. "She's lost a lot of blood, but I got to her just in time. Is she going to be okay?"

Dale gently took her hand in his and took her pulse. "She's weak, but I can get her into surgery right away and she should pull through."

"_Should?"_ Skulduggery echoed.

Dale smiled at him kindly. "We'll do all that we can. What is her name?"

Skulduggery looked at the beautiful girl who lay unconscious on the bed, caked in her own blood. "Valkyrie." He sighed, miserably. "Her name is Valkyrie Cain."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Skulduggery had been in the waiting room for hours. He hadn't moved an inch. He hadn't said a single word to anyone. He just sat bowed forwards, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. Ghastly and Erskine had left their posts to come and sit with him, but neither knew what to say or do to console him, so they had both settled with resting a hand on each shoulder.

A nurse popped her head around Valkyrie's hospital room door. "Mr Pleasant?"

Skulduggery looked up instantly. When he spoke his voice was strained. "Yes?"

"She's pulled through. You can come and see her now if you like, but bear in mind she's very fragile."

"But she's stable right? She's going to make it?"

The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile. "Let's just get through tonight, first."

She walked back inside the room. Skulduggery stood and looked back at Ghastly and Erskine who gave him encouraging smiles before he followed after the nurse. The moment he stepped inside the room and spotted Valkyrie lying on the bed, all clean and stitched up, but white as a sheet, he felt his legs give out. Dale and the nurse were beside him in an instant, making sure he didn't fall.

"Now, Skulduggery, she is still asleep." Dale said, leading him over to the bed. "But you're welcome to stay with her as long as you want."

Skulduggery nodded and they left him alone with Valkyrie. He sat down on the chair beside her bed and he tentatively reached out and took her hand in his. She was ice cold.

"Hey, Val." He said softly. "It's me, Skulduggery. I finally got to you. I wish I'd have gotten there sooner, but you're safe now." He paused, his hands starting to shake. "Val, I'm so sorry. I should never have let you go alone. You think I'd have learned by now not to leave you. I'm still haunted by that time I left you to go work on that case with the army of fallen angels. I remember how you cried, begging me not to leave, even though I promised you I would come back. Or that time when I sent you away to work on a case on your own with a load of necromancers and they almost tore you to shreds with their shadows." He shook his head, ashamed of himself. "But tonight really tops it doesn't it? You begged me not to leave you, but I did... and now look at you. Look at what I've done to you." His voice cracked. "I'm sorry, Val, I'm so sorry."

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Valkyrie groaned and her eyes fluttered. "Oww..." She moaned.

If Skulduggery had eyes, they would have bugged out of his head. "Valkyrie?" He whispered.

She turned her head in his direction, her eyes opening slowly. "Skulduggery?" She slurred.

"Valkyrie!" He breathed. "Oh, God, you don't know how good it is to hear you speak!"

"Skulduggery... what happened? Where'd the vampire go?"

"I killed him. You don't have to worry about him anymore. You just close your eyes and rest. No one can hurt you now."

"Skulduggery," she said in a voice that demanded the truth. "Skulduggery... am I dying?"

"What? Of course not!" He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Of course you're not!"

"So I'll be here in the morning, then?"

He hesitated only a moment. "Of course you will. Now get some rest. Come morning you'll be fine. Safe and sound."

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone_

"But what about the case?" She asked. "What's going on out there?"

"Don't worry about that now. Trust me, Darling, you don't want to know."

She smiled at him. "You've never called me Darling before."

"I haven't? Are you sure? Perhaps I called you it one time when we were in battle? Like, uh, _Valkyrie, Darling, could you please help me kill this evil horde of zombies?_ Are you sure I never said that?"

Valkyrie laughed, but it quickly turned into a cough. She sighed, very heavily. "I'm tired."

"Then sleep." He said, softly.

"Sing to me?" She asked. "Something to help me get to sleep?"

He got up and sat beside her on the bed, feeling the sudden need to be closer to her since she was looking so weak again. He cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed a gloved thumb over her cheek. "You want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Yes please."

He tilted his head at her, letting her know he was smiling and be began to sing to her in soft murmurs. He sang her to sleep with Irish children's songs, his hand never straying far from her face, his fingers either running through her hair, or tracing the contours of her cheekbones. Finally she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

"That's it." He whispered softly. "You close those beautiful eyes. I'll be here all night. Tomorrow morning you'll wake up and everything will be okay."

He stayed with her all night, watching over her, never letting go of her hand, just praying she would wake up in the morning.

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

**So, did you like it? I hope you did - even if it was a little sad!**

**Thanks again, Aislinn Diablos :) You star!**

**Much love to you all, Little Sparrows!**

**xoxo**


	40. Valduggery: I'm Not The One

**Finally! A songfic update! I know!**

**So, this song (that I do not own) was suggested to me by the lovely Oscuro Dream, so round of applause is needed!  
**

**I'm sorry for the delay in updates, and I hope you all like it!  
**

Skulduggery looked at her from the hospital room window, the mad girl strapped to the hospital bed. Her eyes were wide and feral. Her dark hair was matted and tangled, sticking to the sweat on her brow. She was sickeningly thin, her face gaunt and contorted in pain, her skin yellowing. She was insane. She was dying. She was his best friend. His lover. Yet he barely even knew her anymore.

The Doctor looked at Skulduggery. "Mr Pleasant?"

Skulduggery glanced at the young man with his big empty eye sockets. "Yes?"

"Valkyrie will see you now."

Skulduggery looked back at the deranged girl strapped to the hospital bed, straining and fighting against her bonds. "She doesn't look like she wants to see me."

"Please, Mr Pleasant? We need to track her progress."

Skulduggery sighed, "Very well," and followed the Doctor into the hospital room.

_You're way too young to be broken  
You're way too young to fall apart  
You're way too young to play these games  
But you better start  
But you better start_

Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery, her eyes wild and unfocused. "Skeleton!" She hissed, her voice hoarse and cracked from screaming.

"Hello, Valkyrie." Skulduggery tried to say as evenly as he could.

Valkyrie grinned at him, slow and unnerving, revealing her yellowing teeth. "Hello darlin'." She spoke in a Texan accent, similar to Sanguine's.

Skulduggery looked at her, horrified by the scene in front of him. The girl he thought he knew, the girl he thought he once _loved_ was gone. And this was what was left in its wake. A mad girl being slowly killed by the dark forces inside her, controlling her more easily the more her mental health deteriorated. And it was all Skulduggery's fault.

"What have I done to you?" He muttered, miserably.

_This is when it starts_  
_From the beating of your heart till the street lamps talk to you_  
_Jumping off of the edge or asleep in your head_  
_Everything's turning dark to you_  
_I went to pick the up the parts_  
_The doctors hiding the charts_  
_He won't let me see this side of you_  
_It's on the tip of my tongue You know you're way too young to have someone lie to you_

Valkyrie looked at him, as if suddenly remembering something. "Your fault..." She whispered. Then she began to shout it. "YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" She let out an animalistic scream of fury and strained frantically against her restraints. "I HATE YOU! I _HATE_ YOU!"

The doctor came up behind Skulduggery. "Mr Pleasant, I think you should leave now."

But Skulduggery ignored him, focusing on something entirely different. "Those straps around her wrists are too tight."

The doctor frowned at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Look! They're cutting into her wrists!" Skulduggery snapped angrily. "Loosen them!"

"If we did, she'd get free."

"_Get free_?" Skulduggery echoed, incredulously. "She isn't a wild animal! She's a human being! And I demand you loosen those straps right now!"

"Detective Pleasant!" The doctor yelled. "She is _my_ patient and _I_ will treat her as _I_ deem appropriate!"

_I'm not the one_  
_I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_  
_I'm not the one_  
_I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_  
_You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself_  
_I'm not the one_  
_I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_

And suddenly it was like a veil had been lifted. "S... Skulduggery?" Valkyrie whispered, her thrashing coming to a stop, her eyes wide and terrified. "SKULDUGGERY!"

He looked back round at Valkyrie and his imaginary heart thumped in his ribcage. "Val?"

She started panic, tugging against her restraints again. "Skulduggery! Skulduggery help!"

He stepped towards her. "It's okay, Val, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you and neither is anyone else."

"SKULDUGGERY, HELP!" She began to scream. "HELP ME! YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE! YOU HAVE TO _FUCKING_ GET ME _OUT_! SKULDUGGERY!"

Skulduggery ran to her instantly and began to hurriedly undo her bounds.

_You're way too young to be broken_  
_You're way too young to fall apart_  
_You're way too young to play these games_  
_But you better start_  
_But you better start_

"Mr Pleasant!" The doctor howled. "You cannot do thi–"

He was cut short by Skulduggery punching him square in the face, knocking him out. The doctor did a little spin and fell in an awkward heap on the floor.

Skulduggery went back to freeing Valkyrie who was now sobbing helplessly. He undid all of the straps and pulled her into his arms. She cried loudly into his chest, clutching onto him for dear life. He soothingly ran his hands through her hair, murmuring soft comforts to her.

"I'm not insane!" She kept repeating. "I'm _not_!"

"I know. I know." He whispered to her, wishing he could believe his own words.

"I need your help." She begged. "You need to help me, Skulduggery. Will you help me, please? You have to fix me."

Skulduggery didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't know how. Instead he nodded, saying, "Okay. Okay, I will help you."

_It was the second I lit_  
_Your first cigarette_  
_I forget who you used to be_  
_And I bit my lip_  
_The second you sipped, the poison that was mixed for me_

Valkyrie nodded and pulled away, looking up at him. "I told them you'd come back for me. I told them. They didn't believe me." Something dark crossed her features, settling and making a home there. When she spoke next, it wasn't her voice. "I'll kill them!" She hissed. "I'll kill them all!"

Skulduggery put his hands on her shoulders. "No. Valkyrie, calm down."

"NO!" She screamed, shoving him away from her.

"Valkyrie, _calm down_!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screeched and lunged at Skulduggery, however he was ready for her.

_I'm not the one_  
_I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_  
_I'm not the one_  
_I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_  
_You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself_  
_I'm not the one_  
_I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_

Skulduggery caught her and held her at arm's length where her scratching nails and snapping teeth couldn't reach. "VALKYRIE!" Skulduggery yelled over her snarling. "THIS IS NOT YOU! THIS IS NOT WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"

"I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU PUT ME HERE! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS! I HATE YOU!"

This he couldn't deny. It was his own fault Valkyrie had lost her mind. He was the one who had dragged her into this world. He was the reason she'd had to face death more times than he would care to count. He was the one who pushed her over the edge.

_Drink the poison lightly_  
_Cuz' there are deeper and darker things than you_  
_I know, cuz' I've been there too_  
_I know it might seem frightening_  
_To have the world fall apart right under your shoes_  
_Trust me, you'll make it through_

There was the sound a dart being shot and Valkyrie's eyes widened. She looked up at Skulduggery, pain, misery, rage and complete and utter betrayal shone in her eyes before she went limp and collapsed in his arms. He sighed, scooping her up in his arms, and putting her back down on the bed. He pulled the tranquilliser dart from her neck.

"You didn't have to do that." Skulduggery mumbled, stroking Valkyrie's hair out of her eyes.

The doctor put down the dart gun and scowled at the Skeleton Detective. "You didn't have to knock me out!"

Skulduggery span round to look at the doctor. "Well _you_ don't have to strap her down to the bed like she is some sort of mental case!"

"She _is_!"

Skulduggery hit the doctor again, across the jaw this time. "She's not crazy!"

The doctor nodded, rubbing his jaw. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."

_I'm not the one_  
_I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_  
_I'm not the one_  
_I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_  
_You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself_  
_I'm not the one_  
_I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_

Skulduggery growled and turned back to face Valkyrie. He bowed his skull and lightly pressed his teeth to her lips. "I love you, Val." He whispered, tucking her in. He turned back to the doctor. "I'll be back tomorrow. I better not see those straps on her again. _Or else_."

"Or else _what_?" The doctor sneered.

"Or else I'll _hurt_ you." Skulduggery hissed in his face before storming out of the room.

_I'm not the one one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you_

**Thank you again Oscuro Dream - you star!  
**

**I'll carry on writing up your suggestions you've all given me :)**

**Much love!  
**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
